Code For Survival
by TheTranslator001
Summary: Traducción; Autora: Quiet Harmony-chan. La vida es compleja y puede derrumbarse en un minuto. Es por eso que hay un código, una serie de reglas que debes seguir para llegar al final de la historia. El problema es que... Tsuna no sabía si el final era bueno o malo y a este punto ya no le importaba. Iba a escaparse de esa mansión, incluso si eso significaba tener que asesinar.
1. Código 1

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola! Ya que mi otra traducción de Diabolik Lovers todavía está en espera, ¡se me ocurrió traerles otra historia! Esta es igualmente de increíble, así que démosle las gracias a Quiet Harmony-chan por permitirme traducirla ¡No se arrepentirán de leerla!

* * *

><p>Música inundó el vehículo, rebotando por las ventanas y llegando a los oídos de la chica. Era una canción pop que la mayoría consideraría molesta pero la joven estaba contenta con cabecear a la par del ritmo y de vez en cuando susurrar la letra en un japonés mal pronunciado. A pesar de estar escuchando la canción, sus pensamientos parecían estar en otra parte mientras jugueteaba con el pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano. Estaba un poco arrugado y la tinta azul se había corrido a causa de que había quedado en su bolsillo por dos vuelos enteros, aunque todavía se podía distinguir claramente el nombre de la familia con la que se estaría quedado.<p>

Sus padres habían declarado que sus nuevos compañeros de hogar eran amigos de la familia y que por lo tanto disfrutaría su estadía allí, pero habiendo crecido en una iglesia los únicos "amigos" que creía que sus padres podían llegar a tener eran personas vetustas que hablaban en versos.

Aquel pensamiento le dio gracia, sin embargo su alegría fue corta ya que el coche se había estacionado en frente de unos portones de hierro negro que parecían sacados de una película de terror de clase B— Hora de bajar, señorita Owari.

Le dio una mirada al conductor del taxi cuya apariencia sosa se reflejaba por el espejo retrovisor— ¿Está seguro que es aquí? Pensé que quedaría en el pueblo, no a los límites de este ¿Esto sigue siendo parte del pueblo o estamos en el otro condado, o lo que sea el equivalente en Japón?

El conductor soltó una breve risa que sonó como hojas secas raspando contra el asfalto— Síp, es aquí, ¿qué estaba esperando?

Ojeó la gran estructura que se erguía frente ella. La mansión estaba construida con una roca de color cálido y tenía ventanales hermosamente diseñados. Habían varios gabletes en el tejado y cada uno estaba pintado con un marrón oscuro que podría haber sido confundido con negro al atardecer. La mansión en sí poseía muchos pisos y se veía bastante antigua como si generaciones hubiesen vivido allí. Incluso las plantas de un verde vívido que crecían a los costados de la piedras que componían las paredes podían comprobarlo— Nada tan... lujoso, creo.

Ella provenía de una familia modesta, el dinero nunca había sido demasiado abundante. Incluso las personas que frecuentaban la iglesia de sus padres vivían humildemente, no como aquellos que iban a la iglesia en la ciudad. Nunca se le había ocurrido que sus padres conocieran a alguien que viviera en alrededores tan lujosos. Ellos eran el tipo de personas calladas que nunca cuestionaban lo que decía la biblia y que creían que aquel tipo de vida simple era mucho menos pecaminosa.

¿Así que por qué conocían a esta gente? Tal vez eran personas que habían ido en busca de perdón después de haber apostado demasiado dinero en un casino en Las Vegas y haberse casado con una prostituta, ¿ahora eran cristianos hechos y derechos que tenían una fortuna?

Repasando en su cabeza las innumerables posibilidades, la chica se bajó del taxi y sacó sus bolsos del baúl del auto para después pagarle al conductor con el dinero que sus padres le habían dado. Una sensación de soledad comenzó a hacerse presente para cuando el taxista desapareció por la calle angosta. Volvió su atención al portón delante suyo y lo empujó con una mano temblorosa... pero no abrió.

...

Diez minutos después, se oyó un sonido metálico cuando la joven se las arregló para abrir la cerradura y finalmente abrir las grandes puertas. Agradeciéndole a su hermano por enseñarle a abrir cerraduras, empujó el metal y se adentró al patio de su nuevo hogar. Era un área expansiva, circular y pavimentada. En el medio había una fuente gigantesca que estaba adornada con una gárgola agachada, la cual parecía vigilar todo aquel que pasaba por aquellos portones.

Pasó de largo todo eso y finalmente llegó a los escalones que daban a la mansión. Habían varios así que después de subirlos todos sus músculos se sentían adoloridos y ya estaba lista para derrumbarse en la cama, o el suelo, e irse a dormir. Poniendo su bolso y mochila en el piso, se masajeó los hombros antes de asegurarse de que estuviese presentable. Miró aquel pedazo de papel arrugado cuando terminó— Espero que no se hayan equivocado porque si no voy a quedar como una estúpida...

Tomó un respiro hondo y sostuvo la aldaba fría, el sonido profundo resonó por todo el patio. Esperó por un momento mientras movía el pie impacientemente para después levantar la aldaba otra vez pero un sonido bajo se oyó y la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Pestañeó perpleja por unos momentos antes de tomar unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a envolver un mechón de su cabello verde azulado alrededor de un dedo, estirándolo un poco.

"_Espera, ¡quizás sabían que iba a venir y dejaron la puerta media abierta! Sí, tiene que ser eso ¡y no que la puerta se haya abierto por si sola!_"

Cuando se adentró a la casa, estaba oscuro y hacía frío. La alfombra violeta literalmente tragó sus pies pequeños mientras caminaba por esta y pasaba las cortinas blancas que bloqueaban toda clase de luz. La gran escalera estaba muy bien hecha y tenía un barandal de una madera de color claro que era increíble. El edificio entero le hacía recordar a un viejo museo que estaba bien mantenido y que solo contenía ornamentos.

"_Todo menos yo..._"

Cuando entró en una sala de estar de pequeño tamaño se encontró con... una persona que la miraba con irritación en sus ojos rojos. Él era más alto que ella y tenía una melena blanca que le ocultaba una parte del rostro— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La chica lo miró por un segundo con los ojos bien abiertos antes de negar con la cabeza y suspirar con decepción— No sería raro que mis padres se olvidaran de llamar o algo —le dio una reverencia—. Me llamo Owari Tsuna y me informaron que me estaría quedando con ustedes por un tiempo.

—No he oído nada eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros un poco— ¿Lo siento?

—Lárgate ahora mismo.

Un suspiró resonó por el cuarto— Subaru, tu falta de modales es desagradable —Tsuna se volteó para ver a un joven descendiendo por las escaleras—. Si se molestó en presentarse formalmente y explicar la razón de su presencia, al menos deberías investigar la razón por la que no estabas enterado sobre su visita.

—Tch —el joven de cabello blanco se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada—, no necesito saber por qué está aquí, la idiota entró por sí misma sin permiso.

El otro joven negó con la cabeza para después reverenciarse educadamente— Me llamo Reiji Sakamaki y la hemos estado esperando.

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiró y se relajó de inmediato— Ah, ¡qué bueno! Creí que mis padres se habían olvidado de avisarles que iba a venir, y no pretendo ofender pero ese chico de pelo blanco se ve un poco aterrador por cómo mira así que me iba a ir pero tú técnicamente me has salvado.

—¿Salvado? —Una breve risa rebotó por las paredes— Lo dudo mucho, Bitch-chan.

—Eh, ¿por qué me estas llamando perra, ¡apenas acabo de llegar! —Miró a sus alrededores de manera agitada antes de sentir a alguien tocándole el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y trastabillas hacia atrás cuando lo vio.

Poseía un cabello rojizo y unos ojos verde claro, una sonrisa de suficiencia se le había formado en los labios— Te estoy llamando perra porque eso es lo que eres —se inclinó hacia delante, aparentemente olfateándola—, y una que huele muy dulce, me pregunto si sabes así también.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró cuando alguien se le adelantó— No te pongas tan cómodo Laito, yo la probaré primero.

Laitó revoleó los ojos— Estoy seguro que podrás soportar ser el último, después de todo eres el más joven.

Se encogió cuando unas manos frías la agarraron de la cintura y la voltearon para ver otro pelirrojo de ojos verde ácido que le hacían recordar a los de un felino— Deberías estar agradecida que Ore-sama sea tu primero, Chichinashi.

—¿Chichinashi? —La palabra de le escapó de los labios— Espera... ¿¡me estás diciendo plana!?

—Je, ¿qué esperabas? —Dijo, agarrándole su pequeño pecho— No hay nada.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero se detuvo cuando algo húmedo y frío le recorrió la mejilla— Tiene un sabor dulce en verdad, me pregunto si su sangre será igual.

La joven se limpió la mejilla con el pulgar y fulminó con la mirada al vampiro pelilila que parecía ser al menos una año más joven que ella. Acomodó las tiras de los bolsos que reposaban en su hombro e hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantener su tono cortés— Um, ¿está bien si voy a mi cuarto? Estoy cansada después del viaje en avión y estoy un poco extrañada por las introducciones repentinas.

El chico con ojos granate la miró impasible y parecía estar poco impresionado por lo que había dicho— ¿Así que nos dieron otra estúpida? —Se acomodó los lentes— Si piensas que eso es una "introducción adecuada" entonces supongo que esto no durará mucho.

—¿Eh?

Este movió la cabeza de lado a lado— De todas formas, tus padres nos informaron que vendrías, aunque tarde, eso se lo puedes agradecer a Shu. —Desvió la mirada hacia el sillón que estaba posicionado en la esquina del cuarto, justo en frente de una ventana.

Tsuna siguió la mirada del chico hasta el sillón y notó a un joven que parecía estar dormido, su cabello anaranjado estaba un poco despeinado gracias a que yacía en un ángulo extraño en el lugar que había elegido para descansar— Ponte contento de que te haya avisado... pude que no suceda otra vez.

El joven rodó sus ojos bordó— En todo caso, introduzcámonos apropiadamente. El mayor es Sakamaki Shu, luego vengo yo, Reiji —su mirada se posó más allá de ella, a sus espaldas—, luego vendría Laito, Kanato, al que le sigue Ayato y finalmente Subaru.

Tsuna se inclinó hacia delante con respeto y trató de organizar sus nombres en la cabeza— Eh, de acuerdo. Por favor cuiden de mí.

—Eso lo podemos hacer, Bitch-chan~. —Tsuna miró a Laito pero no dijo nada, no quería hacer enojar a las nuevas personas con las que estaría viviendo.

—¿Está bien si me voy a mi cuarto ahora? —Chirrió cuando un hombre de avanzada edad tomó sus bolsos y desapareció por el pasillo con pasos igual de sigilosos— Yo misma podría haber hecho eso...

—Sigue al mayordomo —dijo Reiji con un tono sombrío—, él te guiará.

Tsuna se reverenció agradecidamente y siguió al hombre en silencio, eventualmente pasando por todos los corredores para llegar hasta una puerta. El hombre dejó sus pertenencias en el piso y desapareció nuevamente por el corredor con pasos que repentinamente se habían tornado largos y apresurados. Sin estar muy segura de qué hacer, la chica abrió la puerta y se adentró en su nuevo cuarto sin molestarse en prestarle atención a sus alrededores. Dejando sus bolsos en el primer lugar que encontró, se arrojó a la cama y se acurrucó hasta no ser más que una bola pequeña, dejando escapar un sonido de aprobación mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el suave material.

Aquella comodidad no duró mucho, el aburrimiento había comenzado a apoderarse de ella. Se escurrió de la cama y se agachó frente uno de los bolsos y lo abrió, revolviendo entre su ropa en busca de su PSP. Mientras estaba haciendo esto, alguien tocó la puerta— ¡Un minu- auch!

Un cúter le había cortado el dedo, el rojo vívido había comenzado a emerger de la herida y a caerle entre las ropas. Lo que sucedió después fue todo borroso, todo lo que recordaba era la oscuridad que le siguió.

...

Nota de Autora: ¿Soy la única que se pregunta cómo hizo Yui para pasar las rejas? En fin, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!


	2. Código 2

Nota de Traductora: Muchas gracias para Hana-chan y lol24 por comentar ¡Y también les agradezcos a los que apretaron ese botón de Fav/Follow! Así que, mis queridos lectores, les traigo el siguiente capítulo traducido de Code For Survival, cuya versión original fue escrita por Quiet Harmony-chan.

* * *

><p>—¡Oi! ¿Quién se comió el takoyaji de Ore-sama?<p>

Tsuna se levantó de golpe cuando sintió una sacudida y produjo un gruñido cuando el movimiento le causó dolor de cabeza ¿Qué había sucedido? Sabía que había arribado a su nuevo hogar pero el resto estaba completamente en blanco...

—A que fuiste tú Reiji, ¿no es así? ¡Maldito!

—¿Por qué me molestaría en comer algo así? Realmente espero que hayas estado bromeando.

"_Bromeando... ¡oh!_" Se envolvió con los brazos mientras el miedo recorrió todo su sistema ¡La noche anterior se había enterado que las personas con las que estaría viviendo eran vampiros! El recuerdo del pelirrojo intentando lamerle la cortada hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. "_¿Cómo pueden estar personas ser amigos de la familia?_"

—Está bien, ¡entonces apuesto a que fue Kanato!

—No, no comería tu estúpida comida.

Esperó que no estuviesen hablando de ella. Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse cuando se atrevió a mirar por la ventana— ¿Todavía es de noche y ya se ponen a gritar?

—OI, persona prepotente, cierra la boca. —Tsuna tuvo que estar de acuerdo con quien sea que había dicho eso, quiso chocar los cinco con él.

—¿Me estás llamando prepotente?

La discusión le recordaba a sus hermanos en casa. No le sería raro escuchar a sus hermanos y hermana mayores gritándose entre sí a primera hora de la mañana. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus facciones por el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que ser una broma, era ridículo que esas personas fueran vampiros.

—Déjame adivinar... —una voz afable se hizo oír—. Te estás preguntando si todos son en verdad vampiros.

Tsuna dejó escapar un alarido y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, ignorando el sonido de los pasos aproximándose— Aw, no seas así, Bitch-chan, siempre ofrezco una vista placentera.

—¿No puedes tocar?

—¿Por qué? —Tiró de la sábana para descubrirla y la observó con sus ojos verde pálido— No es como si fueras "indecente" e incluso si lo fueres —se encogió de hombros—, ¿a quién le importa?

¿Indecente? Bajó la mirada para ver sus ropas y finalmente se dio cuenta de que alguien se las había cambiado. Ya no tenía puesta su ropa casual, ahora llevaba puesta la camisa y pantalón de una pijama rosa oscuro.

Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Se puede saber por qué estoy usando mi pijama?

Él esbozó una sonrisa que la mayoría encontraría seductiva y que a ella le pareció perturbadora— ¿Preferirías estar desnuda?

—Buen punto —Pestañó un par de veces cuando recordó algo— ¡Oh! Y para responder la pregunta de antes, sí estaba pensando que ustedes me engañaron ¿Cómo podrían los vampiros vivir en estos tiempo sin ser detectados? ¡Ahora hacen pruebas para todo! ¿Y cómo podrían salirse con la suya al dejar por ahí tiradas a personas que han sido completamente drenadas de su sangre? Las investigaciones son bastante estrictas ¡Sería imposible vivir como vampiro sin que nadie sospechara!

El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo— Que linda, estás pensando en tantas excusas para enmascarar tu miedo, pero... —él se subió a su cama y le lamió el cuello— ...te equivocas.

Tsuna sintió su corazón encogerse— ¡Pe... pero!

—"¡Pe... pero!" —la imitó— Mm, que expresión de horror tan linda. Cambió tan rápido, antes era una que apoyaba estúpidas fantasías.

Ella se alejó de golpe y llevó sus rodillas hasta el pecho— ¡Vete!

—Que respuesta tan débil, después tendré que castigarte —se paró y dejó caer sobre las sábanas una pila de ropa bien doblada—. Pero por ahora tienes que vestirte, pronto tendremos que ir a la escuela.

—Escuela, pero si es de noche —entrecerró los ojos—. Además, ¿por qué iría a una escuela para vampiros? ¿No se suponen que beban mi sangre o algo así?

—Ahora estás viviendo con vampiros, ¿cierto? Eso significa que tendrás que vivir a nuestra manera, así que irás a la escuela de noche. —La explicación sonó gastada y ensayada como si lo hubiese dicho ya unas cien veces.

—De acuerdo... pero no lo entiendo...

—Nuestro día es tu noche, tu noche es nuestro día —esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza—. Si no lo entiendes me veré obligado a castigarte...

—¡Sí entiendo! ¡La noche es el día, el día es la noche y los vampiros existen!

—Por alguna razón no te creo... —Se agachó y miró fijamente sus ojos color marrón claro—. Olvida todo lo que has sabido hasta ahora. Luego saborearé el cuerpo y alma de Bitch-chan...

—¿Eh?

—Pronto serás como nosotros, una habitante de la noche.

Tsuna solo se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir. Sus palabras la asustaban y sonaban como un mal presagio prohibido que estaba siendo desencadenado por algún demonio. Le murmuró una plegaria a Dios y suplicó por su protección pero se detuvo cuando oyó la risa del vampiro— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Esa mirada determinada en tus ojos —dijo—. Quiero ver miradas más crueles por parte de Bitch-chan.

"_¿Miradas más crueles?_" Antes de que tuviera tiempo para cuestionarlo, el pelirrojo apunto hacia la ropa— Ahora apúrate y vístete, Reiji no se pondrá contento si te demoras.

Al agarrar la primer prenda en la pila se dio cuenta de que era un blazer azul. Hizo una mueca cuando recordó que la mayoría de las escuelas japonesas obligaban a que sus estudiantes usaran uniforme— De acuerdo, por favor, vete ahora.

—Mmm... no~

—¿¡Qué!?

—Apresúrate y cámbiate, no me importa estar aquí.

Tsuna soltó el blazer y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿No te tienes que preparar para ir a la escuela o algo?

—Estoy listo para la escuela —se colocó su sombrero—, pero puedo encontrar el tiempo para castigarte. Incluso la paciencia de alguien tan razonable como yo puede tener sus límites cuando se trata de desobediencia.

La chica se le quedó mirando por un momento para después lentamente salir de la cama gigantesca. Arrugó la nariz cuando el pelirrojo sonrió con superioridad ante su obediencia— Justo así, te miraré adecuadamente.

Ignoró el comentario y se desabotonó la camisa, aliviada al saber que nadie le había quitado el sostén deportivo negro. Se colocó la camisa blanca y la abotonó para después sacarse los pantalones y ponerse la falda. Para cuando ya estaba vestida por completo y cepillando su cabello azul claro, Laito por fin la había dejado de observar con tanto detenimiento.

Recogió su cabello en dos coletas, se desempolvó la falda, y agarró el portafolio para la escuela el cual le hacía recordar a una maleta— Um... ¿y ahora qué?

—Mm —Laito regresó a la realidad después de tener la cabeza en las nubes—, tenemos que ir a la sala principal para poder irnos a la escuela. Te llevaré allí, por su puesto~

—Gracias, eh... —se rascó la nuca—. No tengo idea de cómo te llamas.

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿En serio? Bueno, será mejor que pronto lo aprendas, llámame el nombre equivocado y te castigaré.

Ojos café claro lo siguieron con la mirada cuando se marchó del cuarto, el corazón le estaba martillando contra el pecho. Era demasiado peligroso vivir allí sin saber todas los nombres y las normas del lugar. Por lo que agarró una lapicera y comenzó a escribir en un papelito amarillo.

_¡Este lugar está lleno de vampiros!_

Asintiendo, la pegó en el poste de su cama antes de salir del cuarto.

...

Cuando finalmente salieron afuera, Tsuna no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando mientras los vampiros subían a la limusina. Era una de esas limusinas largas, negras y clásicas en las que celebridades andaban cuando iban a alguna ceremonia de premios importante.

"_¿¡Cuánto dinero tiene esta gente!?_"

—¿Solo te vas a quedar mirando? —Pestañeó estando perpleja y se puso roja cuando Reiji le dirigió la atención desde su lugar en el vehículo.

—¡Voy!

Subiéndose a la limusina, apretó su agarre en su portafolio e examinó a los hermanos con detenimiento. Ella personalmente no podía encontrarles similitudes además del obvio desagrado que le tenían y los dientes puntiagudos ¿Tal vez todos fueron adoptados? No, ahora podía ver algunos parecidos, el chico que había invadido su cuarto aquella mañana y el otro pelirrojo tenían ojos verde claro ¿Tal vez ellos dos eran hermanos?

Suspirando, se encorvó un poco en el asiento y prefirió mirar a través de la ventana. Después de media hora de mirar árboles el mundo pronto se tornó ajetreado y modernizado, demostrando una típica noche en la ciudad. Coches los pasaban estando apurados por llegar a sus destinos, al igual que los buses y las bicicletas. Las luces destellaban alrededor suyo y el mundo estaba lleno de vida que era ignorante de los monstruos que andaban junto a ellos.

Eventualmente llegaron a la escuela. Era expansiva y lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Tsuna fue la palabra ostentosa. La limusina estacionó en frente de la escuela e inmediatamente miles de preguntas plagaron la mente de la chica. "¿¡Y sí me olvido cómo hablar japonés!? ¿Y si la escuela es solo para vampiros?" "¿Y si todos me odian?"

Tragó saliva y salió del auto después de los hermanos, casi tropezándose en el proceso. Rápidamente se enderezó y pestañeó con sorpresa cuando le pusieron un pedazo de papel blanco en frente del rostro.

—Este es tu horario, irás a clase con Laito y Kanato. —Reiji dijo con un tono educado que apenas logró enmascarar el aburrimiento.

—De acuerdo. —Tomó el papel y lo colocó adentro de su portafolio para después enfrentar a Kanato y al chico pelirrojo qua ahora asumió que era Laito. Si se preguntaban cómo recordaba el nombre de Kanato era porque sabía que Kana era un nombre femenino y Kanato no se veía como el hombre más masculino que había visto en su vida...

Siguió en silencio a los dos que se habían separado del grupo, tuvo la mirada fija en sus pies por un rato hasta que sintió algo duro picándole la espalda.

—¿Nos puedes diferenciar, Bitch-chan? —Preguntó Laito.

Kanató rodó los ojos mientras abría las puertas que daban a la escuela— Somos trillizos pero no somos idénticos.

—¿Trillizos? —La palabra se le escapó de los labios antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta.

Laito se rió ante su reacción— Kanato, Ayato y yo ¿No te das cuenta?

Abrió la boca para responder pero luego recordó que los dos pelirrojos casi tenían el mismo color de ojos— Un poco...

—Bitch-chan tiene buen ojo.

Tsuna no respondió y entraron a un salón de clases de gran tamaño. Viendo que no había nada encima de ningún escritorio, se fue a sentar cerca de la ventana y lejos de los dos vampiros. Iría al colegio a la noche, al menos era más o menos normal...

...

Nota de Autora: ¡El comienzo de su historia! Así que ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿quieren parejas o solo un harem? Se los voy a dejar que decidan por los siguientes capítulos porque obviamente avanzará lentamente. Si quieren dejar su opinión visiten mi perfil y participen en la votación.

¡Algo más! Voy a estar actualizando todos los lunes y viernes y si actualizo entre esos días también... es porque me emocioné...

Así que gracias a todos por leer y por favor dejen un comentario~.

* * *

><p>(<span>La traductora ha decidido colar una nota acá también...<span>) En cuanto a mí, voy a actualizar cuando el tiempo me lo perminta. Aunque seguramente voy a hacerlo bastante seguido. Hasta ahora tengo traducidos cuatro capítulos... peligrosamente pocos para mi gusto si es que quiero subirlos a FF regularmente. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, ¡las cosas se ponen un poco más interesantes en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Código 3

Nota de Traductora: Ayer _Quiet Harmony-chan_ subió el capítulo 19 de _Code For Survival_. Solo les voy a decir que me hizo querer arrancarles las pestañas a todos pa' que les duela. Ahora miro estos primeros capítulos con una sonrisa. Se pone brava la cosa.

En fin, muchísimas gracias **forever. ayato .yui21** por tu review, me alegra que les esté gustando la traducción. Y también gracias a los que se están sumando a los seguidores de la historia.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Hola a todos, ¡les he traído un nuevo capítulo como lo prometí! Así que, hoy estaba mirando el video promocional de Diabolik Lovers: Dark Fate. Y ya que mi conocimiento del japonés no va más allá de cosas básicas como saludos y eso, no tuve idea de lo que estaban diciendo pero cuando vi al tipo con la bufanda grité "¡Ninjas!". Luego vi el símbolo del lobo y terminé "¿Hombres lobo ninja?"

Je, no tengo idea.

...

Tsuna tenía opiniones conflictivas sobre su nueva escuela. Todo el tiempo que estuvo allí recibió miradas y oyó susurros por parte de los estudiantes mientras observaban a la nueva estudiante transferida. Sentía curiosidad por saber el por qué se comportaban de esa manera pero no se atrevió a preguntar por temor de que sus compañeros de hogar estuvieran escuchando. Y por lo tanto, no hizo demasiado esfuerzo en hacer amigos o enemigos con los estudiantes de su clase.

Gracias a esto, se sintió bastante solitaria y aislada de todos, pero en medio de su soledad se dio cuenta de que podría ser una ventaja quedarse en la escuela: Nadie intentaría morderla. Los hermanos Sakamaki parecían ser los únicos vampiros en el lugar y todavía faltaba que la mordieran dentro del colegio. El simple hecho hizo que se animara un poco por lo que decidió anotarse en todas las actividades extracurriculares que ofreciera el lugar.

Pero este sueño rápidamente cayó en picada cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Había ido al gran comedor para comprar la comida, pero en vez de quedarse optó irse para comer sola en alguno de los salones que estaban vacíos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas libres y comió el miso ramen que había comprado mientras que al mismo tiempo balanceaba un libro en una mano, sus ojos café claro lo escaneaban perezosamente. Se cortó el dedo con una hoja mientras luchaba por darla vuelta, un punto de sangre comenzó a emerger a la superficie de su dedo índice. Estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando una mano fría la detuvo.

—Tu sangre huele dulce —Kanato anunció, acercando el dedo a su rostro para poder inspeccionarlo—, eso significa que será bueno para devorar, para drenar de tu diminuto cuerpo.

Su cuerpo entero se puso tieso y trató de zafarse— ¡N... no, espera!

—¡Cierra la boca y no me digas qué hacer! —La jaló hacia delante, causando que la chica tumbara el plato lleno de sopa al piso en el proceso— Apenas intenté hacer que te levantaras y te moviste así sin más. Eres débil y patética, debería matarte, pero entonces no podría beber tu sangre y escuchar tus gritos.

No pudo más que mirar al vampiro mientras este se inclinaba hacia delante, su aliento frío haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a sentir el dolor punzante el cuello pero en vez de eso recibió un beso frío. Fue gentil e indiferente pero no lo que esperaba. Pero cuando abrió los ojos para llamarlo pervertido, dejó escapar un grito ahogado ya que la había terminado mordiendo.

Tsuna fue a la casa de su tía cuando tenía diez. Allí había aprendido a tejer y a coser. Mientras estaba aprendiendo se había pinchado varias veces con agujas de todo tipo y tamaño, el dolor era agudo y punzante y no se iría por un rato.

Lo que sentía ahora mismo no se le podía comparar.

El dolor era agudo pero a diferencia de una aguja, la cual se enterraría con facilidad en su cuerpo, los colmillos de Kanato se hundían lentamente en su cuello. Cada centímetro era deliberado y ardía, haciendo que más sangre brotara a la superficie. Pudo sentir la piel y al músculo separándose poco a poco para darle paso a aquellas armas letales que la trataban de despedazar. Pero incluso el dolor no podía desviar la atención de la sensación incómoda y perturbadora que sentía mientras le bebía la sangre. Era como si alguien le hubiese metido un tubo adentro del cuello y le estuviesen succionando el fluido carmesí por este.

Cuando finalmente terminó, la empujó y le dirigió una mirada severa— Tu sangre es amarga, no me gusta.

—Está bien.

Entrecerró sus ojos violeta— ¡No está bien, me has mentido!

—N... no es cierto, nunca dije...

—No tuviste que hacerlo, _hueles_ dulce —Le pasó las uñas sobre las marcas de mordida de las cuales aún brotaba aquél precioso líquido rojo— ¡Huele como sangre de la mejor calidad pero sabe horrible!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Tal vez haya sido el champú o algo, ¡pero no es culpa mía! —Ella apartó su mano con un poco de esfuerzo para después agacharse y limpiar el desastre con unos pañuelos que había sacado de su bolso. Esta acción de inmediato aburrió al vampiro el cual se fue para dejar que la chica atendiera la tarea por sí sola.

...

Cuando las clases terminaron y ya se estaban yendo, Tsuna pudo sentir la tensión entre los hermanos mientras todos abordaban el vehículo. No fue hasta que se cerró la puerta de la limusina y se alejaron del estacionamiento que Reiji rompió la tensión— ¿Alguien me podría explicar por qué el aroma de su sangre prácticamente inundó la escuela?

Tsuna frunció el entrecejo con confusión ¿Cómo es que el olor a su sangre se había impregnado en toda la escuela si había estado en uno de los pequeños salones al fondo de todo?

—No sé quien lo hizo —dijo Laito—, pero desearía haber sido yo el primero en probarla, olía increíblemente dulce.

Kanato arrugó la nariz— Sabe horrible, para nada a cómo huele.

Ojos granate se movieron violentamente para encontrarse con los púrpura— ¿Entonces estás al tanto de que un castigo te estará esperando cuando lleguemos a casa?

El más joven se hundió en su asiento— Sí, ¡pero ni siquiera valió la pena!

—No me importa lo que le hagas, pero esas actividades deben ser limitadas a tu cuarto.

Kanato resopló pero no dijo nada, en vez, desvió la mirada hacia Tsuna y le fulminó con la mirada. Aquella hostilidad hizo que se estremeciera un poco pero no apartó los ojos, opinando que sus acciones eran similares a las de niño malcriado. No era _su_ culpa que su sangre supiera horrible, no era que se quejara, ¿así que por qué se enojaba con ella? Mientras contemplaba la razón, se quedó en silencio por lo que quedó del viaje.

...

Cuando la limusina finalmente se detuvo en frente de la mansión, se apresuró a entrar y se fue a su cuarto, queriendo hacer un poco de la tarea que su profesor les había asignado. Se arrojó a la cama, tomó su libro de ciencia y comenzó a hojear las páginas hasta llegar a la unidad que la clase había estado estudiando.

Anotó los primeros apuntes pero pronto comenzó a agarrarle sueño. Había notado que también se había cansado después del almuerzo por lo que tuvo que comprar un poco de café para mantenerse despierta, aparentemente la cafeína había comenzado a perder su efecto. De estar boca abajo, se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba pero gritó al ver los ojos verde ácido de Ayato.

Este sonrió con suficiencia y se subió a la cama— Esa es la reacción que Ore-sama esperaba, con suerte tu sangre será igual de buena.

La joven colocó una mano sobre la marca que lentamente se estaba sanando— Pero tu hermano dijo que mi sangre era horrible, ¿por qué querrías beberla?

—Ese mocoso tiene un gusto terrible —se le sentó a horcajadas y se inclinó hacia delante, su aliento cálido le acarició la oreja—. Ore-sama será tu primer todo, si no es al beber tu sangre, entonces será al hacerte desmayar por pérdida de sangre.

Y con eso dicho la mordió, el dolor desató una ráfaga de adrenalina por todo su sistema. Tsuna intentó empujar al chico pero con cada intento sus colmillos se hundían cada vez más profundo en su cuello. Eventualmente se rindió y tan solo se quedó ahí acostada, su cuerpo lentamente se entumeció y empezó a sentirse como si alguien le hubiese llenado la cabeza con algodón. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a ver puntos negros, soltó un respiro tembloroso antes de cerrar los ojos mientras su conciencia se desvanecía.

...

Ayato apartó su boca del cuerpo de la chica cuando la sintió caer rendida en las sábanas azules. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y arrugó al nariz para luego escupir lo último que le quedaba de aquel líquido rojo. Su sangre no sabía igualmente deliciosa y dulce como olía, dejándolo decepcionado y frustrado.

Estaba más que listo para devorarla y cuando lo hizo supo _así_. Si no fuera por el hecho que hasta un año no vendría otra chica, la hubiese matado en donde yacía. Las novias sacrificiales eran fáciles de conseguir y de deshacerse de ellas, los suministros nunca escaseaban. Y si asesinaba a la chica aquí y ahora siempre estaba la opción de conseguir sangre de las chicas estúpidas de la escuela, algunas matarían por estar en aquella posición.

Sintiéndose engañado, se bajó de la cama y se marchó para dejar que la joven se recuperara por sí sola. Si no iba estar allí para proveer un buen alimento, entonces serviría de entretenimiento.

...

Nota de Autora: Ja, Ayato no la consiguió primero. En fin, me estaba preguntando qué quieren que haga con los hermanos Mukami. Nunca miré una traducción en inglés del juego así que si quieren que aparezcan en la historia, necesitaré que me ayuden con eso. Eh.. bueno, eso es todo ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review!


	4. Código 4

Nota de Traductora: Hola, hola, quería subir un capítulo ayer pero no pude ¡así que se los traigo hoy! Gracias **CrossedWindy** por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la narración, y no pasa nada, aprecio tu punto de vista. Solo denle tiempo, porque con suerte, puede que encuentren al personaje de Tsuna tan interesante como yo lo hice.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: Hola, todo el mundo, ¡es viernes lo que significa otra actualización! Así que, chicos, hice una encuesta en mi perfil que me dirá con quién quieren que empareje a Tsuna, ¡vayan a darle un vistazo! También tengo una comunidad con algunas de las mejores, en mi humilde opinión, historias de DL en FF. Pueden ir a echarle un vistazo a eso también.

¡Oh! Vayan a ver una historia llamada _Coffin Nail_ escrita por _Sleeping Moon_. La disfrutarán mucho, su estilo es divertido y complejo.

...

Un leve hormigueo le pulsó en la cabeza cuando Tsuna se despertó la noche siguiente. Los eventos de la noche anterior le volaron por la cabeza y eran un punto borroso en su memoria. Lo que era mucho más prominente era que alguien se había tomado la libertad de cambiar su uniforme escolar por sus ropas de noche.

Agarró una de las notitas que se encontraban al lado de su cama y comenzó a escribir con furia para después releerla y pegarla en su reloj. Las palabras bien remarcadas y escritas con un rosa vívido parecían estarla fulminándola con una ferocidad anormal _¡Cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a dormir!_

Asintió con la cabeza para sí misma y salió de la cama, el mundo de repente dando vueltas alrededor suyo a gran velocidad. Se aferró al poste de la cama y pronto se balanceó— ¿Qué me hizo ese vampiro?

—Probablemente hizo que te desmayaras por pérdida de sangre.

Tsuna chilló y se dio la vuelta como un rayo para enfrentar al intruso, encontrándose con ojos bordó poco impresionados— ¿¡Cómo entraste!?

Los ojos oscuros de Reiji se entrecerraron con irritación— Esta es mi casa, tú eres una invitada, por favor recuerda eso. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un pequeño cartón de jugo y se lo entregó.

La joven presionó el fresco contenedor contra su muñeca izquierda— Eh, ¿gracias?

—Es jugo de arándanos, Kanato y Ayato me han informado que tu sangre tiene un gusto desagradable así que espero que lo bebas cada vez que tomes agua o algún otro fluido— La miró introducir la pajilla en la caja y beber el líquido rojizo.

Cuando sus hermanos declararon que la sangre de la chica sabía horrible, eso le había traído sospechas al vampiro mayor. Todas las jóvenes que eran traídas a la mansión eran aprobadas antes por _Él_. Y por lo tanto siempre habían tenido por lo menos sangre decente por el tiempo que la muchacha lograra sobrevivir. Que _Él _hubiese elegido una chica con un sabor tan terrible era sospechoso.

Cuando la joven acabó la caja, se movió con la intención de tirarla en el pequeño cubo de basura que se encontraba al lado del tocador de madera oscura pero Reiji se la sacó de las manos— Dejar restos de comida en los dormitorios solo atraerá ratones y otros indeseables. Arrojaré esto en su debido lugar.

La chica asintió vacilante y esperó a que se fuera del cuarto. Se le escapó un suspiro de los labios cuando finalmente lo hizo y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para prepararse para la escuela. Mientras hacía esto, no pudo sacarse la sensación de que había hecho algo mal. Frunció el ceño mientras se pasaba el cepillo por su largo cabello azul y trató de pensar en cualquier error que podría haber cometido desde que despertó. Pero nada le vino a la mente, aunque cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Reiji aún se sentía culpable.

"_Ese tipo es bueno en hacer que la gente se sienta terrible._" Concluyó mientras se colocaba las hebillas negras en su cabello para mantener su flequillo fuera de su rostro. "_Tendré que tener cuidado con lo que hago o digo alrededor suyo o siempre tendré la impresión de que hice algo mal._"

Agarró otro papelito de color y escribió algo en este para luego pegarlo en la estufa hogar, agarrar el portafolio de la escuela y salir por la puerta de su habitación.

...

Su experiencia en la escuela no había cambiado desde la primera vez que fue. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían pensar que era una extraña alienígena de dos cabezas, y ella a cambio pensaba que todos ellos se veían como un puñado de niños ricos engreídos. Gracias a este odio mutuo, la chica decidió ir a esconderse en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo y cada vez que no tenía clase.

No había elegido aquel lugar porque le gustaba leer, en verdad lo único que leía eran libros de autoayuda, pero lo hacía porque dudaba que alguien lo fuera a acudir demasiado seguido. Fue al fondo de la gran y extravagante biblioteca, se sentó en una silla y sacó un libro de su portafolio. Era un libro de tapa negra que ilustraba una moto sierra roja y una pala marrón oscura cruzadas. Salpicones rojos cubrían la cubierta, creando el efecto de sangre falsa.

Aquel libro en particular era el favorito de Tsuna. Era un manual de supervivencia en un apocalipsis zombi con consejos y trucos para cualquier situación que se pudiesen presentar. La triste verdad era que la chica no mantenía exactamente oculto que...

...en verdad creía en el apocalipsis zombi.

No era porque era una de esos fanáticos locos que pasaban demasiado tiempo jugando videojuegos o mirando películas (aunque tenía una colección modesta de ambos en casa), era porque había leído su libro de ciencia de sexto grado. Una vez había descrito cómo ciertos organismos podían controlar al ser humano o alguna otra creatura y hacer que tuvieran tendencias caníbales. Después de eso, noticias sobre varios incidentes involucrando a humanos mostrando conductas parecidas a la de un zombi comenzaron a aparecer. Eso la había convencido y ahora Tsuna era una firme creyente de estar preparada para todo.

Sacando su separador de libros, comenzó a leer su libro en un silencio cómodo, aquel capítulo hablaba de cómo identificar personas que podrían estar posiblemente infectadas. Solo le quedaban dos páginas para llegar a su capítulo preferido, el que trataba de armas. Este capítulo te daba ideas para las armas y estilos de pelea que podrían ser usados contra los vivos muertos. Mientras escaneaba la primer página, la cual mostraba un machete, una idea se le comenzó a formar en la cabeza.

Reiji había hecho el tan amable comentario de que no podía hacer nada contra los vampiros ya que no podían ser dañados por las cosas que los humanos comúnmente usaban contra ellos. Y por lo tanto estaba indefensa en su casa y tenía que aceptar el destino que se le había sido impuesto. Pero él solamente había mencionado las cosas más comunes y la mayoría estaban relacionadas con la iglesia ¡Si buscaba todas las ruinas posibles de un vampiro quizás podría matarlos y escapar!

El solo pensamiento de regresar a casa hizo que una corriente de júbilo le recorriera el cuerpo y le sacara un sonrisa. Podría volver a su vida apacible en Nuevo México y continuar construyendo su pequeño refugio zombi en el patio trasero mientras luchaba por terminar la secundaria.

Pero necesitaba un plan si quería hacer eso. No podía buscar cosas en el internet como una persona normal porque los vampiros no tenían ninguna forma de internet y wi-fi. La segunda mejor opción era buscar información en la biblioteca y anotar lo que le pareciera importante pero entonces tendría que asegurarse de mantener los apuntes en algún lugar fuera del alcance...

**¡Dong, dong, dong!**

El repique profundo e impresionante de las campanas resonaron por todo el colegio, advirtiéndoles a los estudiantes que la próxima clase estaba por comenzar. Levantándose de su asiento y guardando el libro, la joven hizo una nota mental de buscar cómo exterminar vampiros y al mismo tiempo no ser descubierta.

...

—Comida. —Tsuna deambuló por los pasillos con la mirada perdida. No había comido su almuerzo aquella noche o comprado un tentempié desde que Reiji había insistido que se apresuraran para llegar a casa. Tan pronto llegaron a la mansión, Tsuna atacó la exuberante cantidad de tarea que la academia Ryoutei insistía en asignarles antes de aventurarse en los corredores con destino a la cocina.

En cualquier otra situación hubiese hecho todo lo posible por quedarse en su habitación. La casa estaba plagada por vampiros que querían su sangre y había aprendido el minuto que se enteró que no tenía más opción que quedarse que solo tendría que dejar su cuarto cuando fuera y viniera de la escuela. Si necesitaba algo se tendría que conformar con rezarle a Dios que unos pájaros se lo enviaran. Esto solo duró hasta que su última página de aritmética se acabó y su estómago continuó arrastrarse por su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de devorar su bazo.

Así que tuvo que salir de su cuarto para conseguir alimento, el cual ya hubiese engullido de a no ser que no tenía idea a dónde estaba yendo. Estaba caminando por un pasillo extenso al momento, este estaba decorado con cortinas gruesas que cubrían los gran ventanales y obstruían el paso de la luz de una luna casi llena. No habían puertas que la llevaran a algún otro cuarto y tampoco había esquinas por las que doblar. Todo lo que hacía era llevarla en una línea rectar hasta otra sección de la gigantesca mansión.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se mordió el labio y sintió a su estómago detener su marcha caníbal y optar por intentar marchitarse y morir. Finalmente había llegado a la otra punta de aquel corredor sin fin pero de donde estaba parada pudo oír una discusión proviniendo por el otro lado de las puertas. No pudo distinguir lo que estaban diciendo pero pudo oír sus voces y el tono enfurecido de uno y el tono llorón del otro.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse e inmediatamente se chocó contra algo frío y duro. El corazón le dio un vuelco y prácticamente pudo sentir como sus costillas intentaban salirse por la fuerza y rapidez con la que su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre. La chica cerró los ojos en un intento de protegerse de lo inevitable.

—Ah, entonces eras tú lo que olía, Bitch-chan —se le erizó la piel cuando una mano fría pero suave le acarició la mejilla suavemente, en un gesto de afección falsa—. Aw, no me quieres mirar de nuevo ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿Eh, qué es lo que dices que no te oigo? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa fingida— ¿No, por qué no? ¿Es porque todavía no te he mordido? Que ansiosa que estás, Bitch-chan.

Le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente para poder mirar sus ojos castaño claro. En ellos era evidente el miedo pero también cargaban con algo más que irritó al vampiro de inmediato. Fortaleció el agarre en su mentón, causando que un hilo de sangre descendiera por su cuello delgado y manchara su uniforme escolar— Ah, que aroma tan dulce.

Su cuerpo entero dio un salto cuando el vampiro limpió el líquido rojo con su lengua. El músculo frío fue en una moción lenta y firme que parecía bien practicada— P... por favor, no hagas esto.

—Ah, pero debo.

Comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello solo para que su uniforme se interpusiera en el camino. Con manos ansiosas deshizo el moño, el lazo de un rojo vívido cayó despreocupadamente al suelo. Pronto lo siguieron los botones, cada uno desabrochándose cada vez más abajo hasta que su sostén se hizo visible. Hizo un intento de cubrirse pero la otra mano del chico atrapó su muñeca, el agarre era bruto y amenazador.

—¿En dónde debería morder primero a Bitch-chan? —Murmuró, sus labios se posaron en su cuello y lentamente descendieron hasta su clavícula. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, sacándole una risa a Laito— Ja, ¿Bitch-chan lo está disfrutando? ¿No eres más perra de lo que eres zorra ahora, eh?

—¡No estoy disfrutando esto! Estoy siendo violada, ¡gah! —Una mano fría le agarró el pecho— ¡Por favor para!

—¿Por qué? Apenas he comenzado.

Y con eso mordió un poco abajo de la clavícula, succionando la herida abierta para conseguir la sangre. Tsuna cerró los ojos y apretó la mano del chico para intentar mantener la cordura. El dolor era demasiado intenso, como lo había sido la primera vez pero a diferencia de la primer y segunda vez, ahora se sentía asqueada y expuesta ante la falta de ropa. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa de inmediato cuando el vampiro por fin la soltó, e ignoró la sangre chorreándole por el sostén y la falda.

—Mm —el vampiro observó a su víctima temblante—, tu sangre _sí_ sabe asquerosa.

—¡Lo vez!

—Perooo~ —la agarró y le lamió el cuello— ...tu cuerpo sabe tan dulce. Me pregunto por qué tienes un cuerpo tan contradictorio, justo como esa boca tuya. Grita "no" cuando en realidad estás diciendo "sí".

Tsuna solo pudo mirar al vampiro con incredulidad escrita en todo su rostro ¿Cómo rayos podía arreglárselas para confundir el ser violada con el querer que la toque? — ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Se siente como ser violada por tentáculos, fenómeno!

—Entonces Bitch-chan no es tan pura como pensé.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Violada por tentáculos? —Negó con un dedo con desaprobación— Las niñas buenas no hablarían de algo así con tanta familiaridad —una sonrisa se le formó en los labios mientras observaba el sonrojo que le cubría sus mejillas oscuras—. Realmente eres adorable, pretender de esa manera que te sientes avergonzada, pero en realidad te gustan ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es así?

Una mano fría se le deslizó por debajo de la falda y le masajeó el muslo. La acción fue lo suficiente para hacer que Tsuna dejara escapar un alarido y se alejara de un salto del vampiro. Esto no pareció desconcertarlo, por lo que solo colocó una mano en el bode de su sombrero y lo inclinó hacia delante para cubrir parcialmente sus ojos verdosos.

—Está bien, Slut-chan, guardaré tu secreto y quién sabe —pasó al lado de ella y se inclinó levemente para poder susurrarle en la oreja— ¿tal vez me muestres lo que has aprendido?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza violentamente mientras que Laito solo rió, aquel sonido extraño rebotó por las paredes de la mansión. Cuando finalmente volvió a estar sola, la joven apretó los dientes y pestañeó para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Te mostraré lo que he aprendido —susurró con una voz ronca—. Ya lo verás...

...

Nota de Autora:  Opino que este es un buen lugar para terminar el capítulo. Mientras estaba diseñando el personaje de Tsuna quería que tuviera algún pasatiempo único así que decidí que "matar zombis" lo sería. Sus otros hobbies son menos estrafalarios pero también los verán antes de que la historia se acabe.

De acuerdo, espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ¡gracias por leer!


	5. Código 5

Nota de Traductora: No hubo ningún review esta vez T-T. Igualmente, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de _Code For Survival_, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Es lunes! ¡Oh! Me dieron una mano para escribir esto ¡así que tienes que agradecerle a _Sleeping Moon_ por toda la ayuda que me dio para escribirlo!

...

Tsuna había aprendido rápidamente lo que era el miedo durante la primer semana que había estado viviendo con ellos. Ahora pulsaba y emanaba del cuerpo de la joven y eso los ponía locos a los vampiros. Y a pesar de eso, desde que los trillizos anunciaron que su sangre sabía horrible ninguno ansiaba por probarla, los colmillos todavía tenían que penetrar su piel. No es que se quejara, por supuesto, pero sentía curiosidad de por qué les importaba tanto el sabor.

¿No se suponía que eran creaturas que bebían la sangre de mujeres sin importar su grupo sanguíneo? Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que al mismo tiempo cerró la puerta del baño y le puso el cerrojo, esa era una de las razones por la que tenía que leer más acerca de los vampiros.

Tan pronto se aseguró que nadie pudiera entrar, Tsuna se acercó al lavabo y se arrodilló, abriendo las dos puertitas para revelar una pequeña pila de libros. Escaneó los títulos por un momento hasta que finalmente decidió comenzar con el que estaba titulado _Vampiros: Una Leyenda Urbana o una Explicación Lógica_. A pesar de que los hermanos Sakamaki no habían tocado, o mejor dicho, irrumpido por su puerta, ¿qué mejor lugar para ocultar información sobre estas creaturas fantasmagóricas que el baño? Sería demasiado obvio si los dejaba tirados en su habitación.

Comenzando por las primeras páginas, la joven ojeó el descargo de responsabilidad que advertía que estas creaturas eran "Solo mitos y ninguna debería ser tomada en serio." Se rió ante la ironía e inmediatamente comenzó a leer la fuente de información. Aquel libro principalmente cubría lo encontrado en la literatura antigua y cómo era respaldada por la ciencia.

"_Al igual que el ácaro, los vampiros se alimentan de las vitaminas y nutrientes de su víctima. Al usar sus colmillos los cuales mantienen a la presa en su lugar, inyectan un líquido el que les permitiría detener el flujo de adrenalina al cerebro para que la presa no se escape tan fácilmente._"

Tsuna tarareó suavemente al darse cuenta de algo mientras leía el párrafo— ...para que no pueda escapar tan fácilmente. Eso suena bastante parecido a lo que hace una araña cuando envuelve a su víctima con su tela... solo que sus colmillos pueden paralizarla para guardarla para otro día pero... ¿Qué especie era? ¿Ctnizidae **(1)**? —Se encogió de hombros y continuó la lectura.

"_La víctima es preservada hasta que es drenada de su sangre por completo, el plazo de tiempo depende de la última vez en el que el vampiro haya bebido. Los vampiros también son capaces de determinar que tan "apta" una persona está para devorar, basándose en su aroma. Si huele de tal manera para que se sientan más dispuestos a alimentarse, eso demuestra una mejor calidad de sangre. También son capaces de utilizar este aroma para saber cuando una mujer es fértil, cuando un humano tiene alguna enfermedad, y para muchas más cosas que todavía no han sido descubiertas._"

La chica peliazul arqueó una ceja— Si esto es verdad, ¿por qué creyeron que olía bien hasta que Kanato me mordió y dijo que sabía terrible? ¿Sus sentidos se habían se atenuado porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían ingerido alimento? ¿O es que había algo bloqueando el supuesto olor asqueroso? —Tsuna suspiró levemente y continuó pasando las hojas— Las respuestas que estoy obteniendo solo están generando más preguntas. Pero espera... si reclaman que las debilidades que había ilustrado la primer novela de vampiros no eran ciertas... ¿qué tal la plata? ¡Puede matar hombres lobo!

Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio la enorme lista— ¡Oh! Y hay majuelo, lo que sea que es eso, y rosas, ¡y también hierro!

Se le escapó un silbido de la boca mientras observaba todos los detalles en la página— ¿Incluso hay acónito? Supongo que esas películas malas que decían que los vampiros estaban relacionados a esas bolas de pelo gigante es verdad. Pero... algunas de estas plantas que tienen un mayor efecto crecen en otros países. Obviamente no puedo ordenarlas ya que no hay internet en este lugar y podrían descubrir lo que estoy tramando...

Se apoyó contra el lavabo mientras pensamientos iban y venían en su mente— Primero podría intentar con las rosas y luego buscar un herborista para probar con otras cosas. Claro está que también podría ahorrar mis yenes y conseguir algo punzante que esté hecho de plata.

Tsuna pensó para sí misma— Escuché que el té de escaramujo ayuda a fortalecer el sistema inmune de los humanos ¿Tal vez tenga el efecto opuesto en vampiros? Tendré que intentarlo. —Una vez que marcó las páginas con un clip verde fosforescente, la joven volvió a guardar los libros y papeles debajo del lavabo, no sin antes tirar la cadena del inodoro para engañar a cualquier vampiro que estuviese cerca. Después de lavarse las manos y sacarle el cerrojo a la puerta, Tsuna vio a un adolecente de rojos cabellos y ojos verde ácido observándola fijamente.

Ayato.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se encogió bajo su mirada pero su voz sonó con la misma vitalidad y el japonés torpe de siempre— ¿Necesitas usar el baño?

El chico revoleó los ojos— ¿Por qué Ore-sama usaría "tu" baño?

—Bueno, estás parado justo delante de este... —tragó saliva audiblemente cuando se le ocurrió la respuesta más obvia— ...a menos que quieras mi sangre...

Ayato bufó— ¿Por qué querría beber tu sangre? Apesta. La pude oler desde mi cuarto.

Frunció el entrecejo con confusión ¿Cómo era que antes su olor le parecía bueno y ahora olía horrible? Las palabras del libro aparecieron en su mente, los vampiros podían detectar las diferencias en su cuerpo gracias al olor, tal vez su balance químico había cambiado— Oh, ¿si no quieres mi sangre entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Porque Ore-sama está aburrido. —El pelirrojo dijo como si eso explicara todo, lo que no era así, por lo menos desde la perspectiva de la muchacha.

Tsuna resistió las ganas de revolear los ojos ante la respuesta de Ayato— Bueno, en ese caso no puedo ayudarte porque tengo tarea que hacer.

La escusa parecía lo suficientemente razonable pero cuando trató de pasar por al lado del vampiro, este la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Solo porque tu sangre sea asquerosa no significa que tienes permiso para ir y hacer lo que quieras. Estoy aburrido, así que si tu sangre no puede satisfacerme... ¿qué te parece si tomo tu cuerpo como recompensa por estar ante la presencia de Ore-sama? —Ayato dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Tsuna empalideció al divisar la lujuria en sus ojos e intentó alejarse de él pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que la empujó sobre la cama. La chica se curvó para formar una bola con su cuerpo, viéndose bastante como un bicho bolita pero fue sacada de esa posición con brusquedad y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por el vampiro impaciente. En solo segundos estaba boca arriba y con las manos sujetadas arriba de su cabeza.

—¿P... por qué quieres hacer esto? Pensé que te gustaban las chicas con senos grandes ¿Así que por qué? —Tsuna dijo con miedo evidente mientras miraba aquellos ensombrecidos orbes verdes. Ayato le gruñó a la adolecente peliazul y fortaleció el agarre en sus muñecas.

—Tu sangre sabe a mierda así que tu cuerpo tendrá que compensarlo —su mano libre paró sobre su pecho, agarrando el pequeño monte y causando que se estremeciera con disgusto—. Deberías estar honrada que Ore-sama te desee de esta manera, esa expresión de miedo te hace ver más apetitosa.

Tsuna tuvo problemas para tragar saliva pero una idea pronto le vino a la mente. Si Ayato se excitaba porque ella tenía miedo... ¿entonces qué sucedería si no mostraba emoción alguna o si ni siquiera moviera un músculo cuando la tocara? Era una idea demente, ¡pero podría funcionar!

La pequeña humana cerró los ojos por un momento e inhaló profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos para mirar en blanco al adolecente encima de ella. Toda evidencia de miedo fue erradicada— ...Si ese es el caso, entonces por favor apúrate. Tengo tarea que hacer.

La sorpresa se hizo evidente en el rostro de su captor antes de que este entrecerrara los ojos. Solo hace unos momentos estaba gritando sobre violación pero ahora ya no le importaba. No quería ver esa falta de emociones, él quería temor, dolor, lo que sea. Su mano descendió desde su pecho hasta el cierre de su falda para probar sus límites. Al jalarlo, se despojó del artículo de ropa, dejándola solamente con su camisa y su ropa interior negra, pero aún así emociones no aparecieron en el rostro aniñado.

—Que bueno saberlo. Pero por favor termina con esto de una vez. Se me están entumeciendo las piernas. —Tsuna dijo con una voz monótona a pesar de estar preguntándose mentalmente si el poco interés en su propia seguridad había producido un cabio químico en su sangre. Era demasiado temprano para saberlo en aquel "experimento".

El vampiro le lamió el cuello con trazos largos y gruñó— Incluso sabes dulce, tal vez el placer sea lo que endulce tu sangre.

Realmente esperó que no fuera así porque si no, aquello iba a ser una pérdida de su tiempo, sangre y virginidad. Pero todos estos pesares fueron interrumpidos cuando un dolor estalló y recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se mordió la mejilla para poder contener el grito de dolor que quería escapar de sus labios mientras Ayato la mordía, succionando su sangre con emoción para ver si sabía mejor.

Tsuna apretó los dientes he inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmar el órgano pulsante. "¡_Calma, tranquilízate! ¡Si te agitas no solo te morderá el cuello! ¡No puedes mostrarle ninguna emoción o algo que indique que estás sufriendo! ¿¡No quieres salir de este lugar y nunca regresar!?_"

Su conciencia rugió, mandando vibraciones a esas pequeñas células grises zumbando en la cabeza humana. No quería quedarse en aquel infierno ni un minuto más. Quería irse... no, "_se iba_" a ir ¡incluso si significaba tener que actuar como una muñeca inexpresiva!

Suspiró con alivio cuando Ayato finalmente terminó pero pronto volvió a colocar su máscara de indiferencia cuando vio su rostro. Estaba ensombrecido y enfurecido cuando empujó a la chica lejos de él, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y tosió sangre en su palma mientras un hilo del líquido le caía por el mentón.

—¿...Sucede algo malo, Ayato? —Preguntó una vez más con aquel tono monótono, ni miedo ni curiosidad podían ser detectados por el excelente oído del vampiro mientras este continuaba escupiendo sangre.

—Tu sangre sigue sabiendo a mierda. —Espetó antes de que otro coágulo saliera de su boca y terminara en su mano— ¿¡Por qué demonios estás aquí si ni siquiera podemos tener tu sangre!?

Tsuna lo observó mientras el pelirrojo continuó tosiendo sangre— No lo sé.

...

Nota de Autora: ¡Y eso fue todo lo que escribimos! Otra vez gracias a _Sleeping Moon_ por la ayuda, porque sin ella este capítulo no habría salido hoy. Así que vayan y lean sus historias ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Traductora:<span>

**(1)** En la historia original Tsuna dice "Trapdoor Spider". El cual es una forma mucho más simple y común para denominar a la especie de araña. Pero en español tuve que usar el nombre científico porque no parece tener otra traducción que sea tan específica, supongo que porque la araña no es tan común en los países donde se habla español.

Fue cortito, lo sé, pero prepárense porque esto solo empieza. Si tienen tiempo, por favor dejen un comentario y díganme lo que opinan, ¡nos vemos la próxima!


	6. Código 6

Nota de Traductora: Un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero aquí se los traigo. Por ahora las actualizaciones no van a tener ningún patrón en especial porque tengo muy pocos capítulos traducidos y está la posibilidad de que me tome tiempo traducir los siguientes, ¡así que me disculpo por adelantado!

Muchas gracias **gabriela. andreina.127** y **CrossedWindy** por sus comentarios, prometo que a pesar de que no llame mucho la atención ahora esto se pondrá mucho más interesante más adeltante.

* * *

><p><span>Nota De Autora<span>: Así que, ¿por qué me tardé tanto? Un bloqueo, es algo horrible en verdad.

...

Tsuna se quedó mirando en blanco a través de la ventana mientras esperaba que la limusina llegara a la mansión. Hoy la escuela había estado difícil y tenía tarea para hacer, no solo eso pero también sentía un poco de ansias por alejarse de Ayato.

Desde la noche que había probado su sangre y ella había quedado como una estatua callada, se había puesto bastante irritable y con cada oportunidad hacía el intento de sacarle alguna emoción mientras estaban en la escuela. Ahora que se iban a casa, donde las morales y reglas de la sociedad no existían, estaba segura que solo se pondría peor.

Tsuna salió disparada como un rayo tan pronto el vehículo aparcó, sus cortas piernas la llevaron velozmente, subieron las escaleras y la llevaron a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y respiró hondo, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras hacía esto y un pequeño zumbido se hizo oír en su cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que era pero le gustó aquel zumbido, la sensación le traía una ola de confianza en sí misma que le había estado faltando en su estadía allí, por lo que hizo que se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

Arrojó su mochila sobre la cama para después dirigirse al armario y abrirlo. Sacó un jean y una blusa de manga larga que siempre usaba y se los puso. Mientras lo hacía, sus pensamientos se extraviaron hacia el pequeño vial lleno de aceite de rosa por el que tuvo que saltear clases para poder comprarlo.

Si lo que decían los libros que estaba leyendo era cierto entonces sería capaz de asesinar a un vampiro con el aceite de rosa. Por supuesto que Tsuna no lo creía, las chances de matarlos eran pocas pero las chances de hacerlos enfermar eran bastantes altas. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un vampiro en que probara el veneno...

Se escabulló de su cuarto y entró en la cocina con sigilo. Una vez que se aseguró que nadie la molestaría, agarró la tetera pequeña y comenzó a hervir el agua sobre la estufa para después conseguir una taza en el cual colocó un sobre de té verde. Cuando el silbido ensordecedor se hizo oír, rápidamente removió la tetera de la hornalla y vertió el agua en la taza, al igual que la botella entera del aceite de rosa. El fresco aroma del té verde le trajo nostalgia. Cuando era invierno sus hermanos siempre tomaban té justo después de ir a la iglesia, lo que resultaba en que todos se quedaran dormidos sobre los bancos de madera.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y colocó la taza sobre la mesa pero casi pega un alarido cuando una voz la llamó— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La joven se mordió la mejilla y se volteó en la dirección del sofá en el que Shu yacía— Estaba por tomar té —dijo—, me ayuda a relajarme.

—¿Te gusta el té de rosa?

Tsuna se tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta— Sí, huele bien.

—Tráelo aquí.

—¿Disculpa? —Estaba cayendo en su trampa con tanta facilidad que casi era decepcionante.

El rubio abrió sus ojos color océano para mirarla fijo— Tráelo aquí.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar saltar de arriba a abajo, la muchacha levantó la taza caliente con sumo cuidado y se acercó al joven, su corazón martillaba contra su pecho. Cada paso parecía tomar más tiempo de lo normal y cada respiro de aire dolía. Cuando finalmente llegó al pequeño sillón, se arrodilló y presentó la taza.

Sin molestarse en sentarse, el joven agarró la taza y, de alguna manera, bebió de esta. Tsuna mordisqueó el lado de adentro de su mejilla mientras miraba al vampiro y contuvo el aliento cuando por fin había terminado. Aún seguía pálido, todos eran así naturalmente, y todavía parecía estar cansado y no tener la voluntad de moverse.

Nada había cambiado.

"_¿A menos que tenga que esperar hasta la noche siguiente?_"

—¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó después de un momento, observando una de las gotas escapar de aquellos labios pálidos y descender por su mentón, solo para luego ser absorbida por el algodón de su camisa.

—Sí.

Ella lentamente extendió una mano para agarrar la taza— ¿Me puedes devol- ¡AH!

En vez de estar arrodillada, ahora se encontraba sobre el pecho de Shu, sus piernas estaban separadas de modo que había quedado sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Un impulso de adrenalina recorrió por sus venas mientras el chico mantenía un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y la estaba mirando fijamente. Pero en vez de verse aburridos y adormecidos, sus ojos ahora parecían demostrar irritación y algo que Tsuna quiso categorizar como excitación. Ya había visto esa mirada en los ojos de sus hermanos e inmediatamente supo lo que se aproximaba.

—Fue estúpido de tu parte el acercarte tanto a mí... —Dijo mientras su mano libre le tocó el cuello, en el cual habían marcas de colmillos que se habían cicatrizado y casi sanado— ...a menos que hayas estado tratando de tentarme...

—¿Eh? —Ella empujó contra su pecho con su mano libre— No te estoy haciendo nada —la sorpresa que su rostro exhibía lentamente fue reemplazada por una mirada en blanco—. Pero si vas a morderme entonces hazlo rápido.

Él la observó, notando el cambio en su expresión. Entonces iba a jugar así, bueno, eso le sentaba bien a él. Él solo quería una comida. Trayendo la muñeca pequeña hasta sus labios, le lamió la vena, observando su reacción de reojo. Cuando ella no se movió, él enterró sus colmillos y comenzó a succionar su sangre.

Era espesa, tibia y sabía demasiado amarga como si alguien la hubiese dejado afuera por más de la cuenta. Removió sus colmillos de ella y dejó que su brazo cayera al costado del sillón, el color rojizo de su sangre manchó el material aterciopelado, dejando una mancha con la que Reiji estaría desagradecido— Que dolor de cabeza.

—¿Mm? —Paró las orejas ante aquel comentario ¿¡Le dolía algo, no se sentía bien, había funcionado!? — ¿A qué te refieres?

Él cerró los ojos y se relajó— Tu sangre sabe horrible. —Simplemente dijo, como si ella ya no lo supiera.

—Hn.

En el fondo Tsuna se quería reír de él por pensar que esta vez sería distinto. Ya tres vampiros habían declarado que ella sabía pésimo, ¿qué le hizo pensar que de repente se tornaría deliciosa solo porque él la había probado? A menos que los vampiros tuvieran gustos diferentes... si ese era el caso aún habían otros dos vampiros de los que tendría que cuidarse.

—¿Me puedo levantar? —Sacudió el brazo que había sido mordido— Me estoy entumeciendo.

El vampiro no respondió. Tomando eso como un sí, rodó su cuerpo solo para caer de cara al suelo. Sin darle importancia, se puso de pie y llevó la taza de vuelta a la cocina, en donde la limpió con cuidado. Estaba entusiasmada por saber cuál sería el resultado de su pequeño experimento pero sabía que si los vampiros encontraban a un cadáver dentro de su morada probablemente la asesinarían. Comenzó a mordisquearse la mejilla ante aquel pensamiento. Tendría que tener cuidado cuánto tiempo pasaría entre cada asesinato y tendría que arreglarlos de manera que parecieran que un vampiro lo había hecho ¿Pero cómo haría eso? Todo lo que sabía era que vivían juntos desde que eran pequeños y todavía tenían que matarse los unos a los otros por cualquier cosa...

Dejó escapar un suspiro, guardó la taza y se fue a su cuarto para pensar en los eventos de aquella noche, finalmente durmiéndose después del amanecer.

...

Tsuna se despertó por unos gritos la noche siguiente. Mientras luchaba por desenredarse de las sábanas, se cayó al suelo y ignoró el dolor lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta y espiar el pasillo. Allí afuera estaba Kanato haciendo todo lo que podía para que Laito le devolviera su oso de peluche, el hermano mayor estaba alzando el juguete bien alto para que le fuera a Kanato casi imposible de alcanzarlo.

—Vamos Kanato, alcánzalo. —Lo tentó, parándose de puntitas para atormentar a su hermano aún más.

Tsuna rodó los ojos y volvió a cerrar la puerta con cautela, manteniendo la manija hacia abajo para que no se pudieran oír el clic de la puerta. Cuando se volteó para ir a vestirse se encontró con ojos verde ácido.

Tsuna gritó y pegó un salto para quedar pegada contra la puerta, el picaporte se le enterró en la cadera y golpeó contra el hueso en el proceso.

—Dios mío, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto!? —Le gritó, tenía una mano sobre el corazón como si estuviese intentando evitar que se le saliera del pecho.

—Ore-sama no ha perdido su toque —ronroneó, una sonrisa puntiaguda adornó su rostro—. Ore-sama vino para ver si estabas lista para ir al colegio, todos menos tú se levantaron a tiempo.

Tsuna bufó, tratando de colocar su máscara de indiferencia pero fallando miserablemente— S... sí, estaré lista en un segundo.

—Hn —la miró de arriba a abajo—. Lo dudo, te vez horrible.

La chica hizo una mueca, sintiendo como le apaleaban la confianza en sí misma para el día— Gracias, ahora por favor vete.

—Desvístete.

—¿Qué? —Se estaba hartando de todas las órdenes extrañas que aquellos chicos les daban.

Ayato se sentó en un silla, tenía una pierna cruzada y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no desaparecía de su rostro— Me has oído, desvístete para Ore-sama —entrecerró los ojos—, o tendré que castigarte.

Decidiendo que no quería un cuello adolorido tan temprano en la mañana, la chica rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa y se vistió con el uniforme escolar. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Ayato comentó todas y cada una de las imperfecciones que podía identificar en su cuerpo, desde el tamaño de su pecho, hasta su trasero escaso. Si no se le igualaba a lo de una súper modelo, Ayato se aseguraba de hacérselo saber. Tsuna quiso largarse a llorar en una esquina y tragarse un pote de helado entero para cuando había terminado, esa sentimiento solo empeoró cuando llegó a la limusina.

Shu estaba sentado en frente suyo. Estaba reclinado hacia atrás con sus auriculares en los oídos y probablemente se había dormido. Su complexión parecía ser la misma, al igual que su conducta e incluso su respiración suave no parecía haber cambiado para nada. Absolutamente nada había cambiado aparte de que ahora sabía cómo ella sabía.

Maravilloso.

Una prueba menos, quedaban un millón más.

...

Nota de Autora: Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ¡a persar de lo filler que es!


	7. Código 7

Nota de Traductora: ¡Las cosas se ponen interesantes! Si quieren váyanse preparando porque las cosas se comienzan a poner intensas a partir de los siguientes capítulos... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Les traje a todos un nuevo capítulo!

...

Reiji se rehusaba a creer que el que la peliazul estuviese viviendo en su vivienda fuera coincidencia. De hecho, se rehusaba a reconocer su existencia con la nueva información que había adquirido— ¿Está segura de estos resultados?

—S... sí, Reiji-sama —dijo la criada con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante—. L... le pregunté a Owari-sama yo misma.

El joven se reclinó en su asiento y miró fijamente el estante de libros que se encontraba detrás de la sirvienta temblante. Si era verdad lo que los hechos declaraban y la ciencia no mentía, entonces esa chica no era simplemente una persona con mala sangre que se les había sido accidentalmente dada. Entrecerró sus ojos granate mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a lugares oscuros los cuales podrían llegar a tener consecuencias terribles si era cierto.

—Por favor, dígale al padre O'Malley que hoy me llame, ¿de acuerdo?

La sirvienta se reverenció— S... sí, Reiji-sama —la muchacha intentó irse pero paró de inmediato cuando la voz fría la volvió a llamar— Y por favor dígale que prepare todos los papeles adecuados para una... _transferencia_.

La criada chilló y se marchó del cuarto con rapidez, cerrando la puerta de un portazo al salir. En alguna otra ocasión Reiji hubiese castigado a la mujer por su falta educación pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado concentrado en examinar la información médica de Tsuna. Listaba todo, desde su piel sensible hasta la varicela que había contraído cuando tenía diez. Cada una de sus debilidades estaban en frente suyo pero no confirmaban lo más importante...

...

—¡Este lugar es genial! —Tsuna estaba en el jardín, mirando fijamente el bebedero de pájaros por el cual trepaban rosas blancas. Las enredaderas verde oscuro lo mantenían firmemente en su lugar, lo envolvían con tanta fortaleza que habían quedado grietas en la piedra gris del bebedero. El objeto aparentaba ser antiguo, como algo que un artista pintaría.

Su sonrisa desvaneció cuando volvió a pensar en su hogar. Enterrando una mano en su bolsillo, sacó una billetera y miró una de las fotos en sus adentros. En ella aparecían ella y un joven de cabello negro increíblemente alborotado y ojos verdes. Los dos estaban sacando la lengua que en el momento estaban teñidas de colores extraños gracias a unas paletas que habían comido— A ti te habría encantado, ¿no es cierto, Peter?

Ya podía imaginar a su amigo de la infancia sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de la boca mientras observaba sus alrededores, "absorbiéndolo" todo antes de sacar sus herramientas de dibujo para comenzar su "obra maestra" más reciente. Ella habría estado mirando por encima de su hombro, observando hasta que terminara y finalmente le preguntara si merecía o no ser colgado junto las obras de Georgia O'Keefe, su ídolo. Por supuesto que ella le diría que sí y que caminara los tres kilómetros hasta la biblioteca para laminarlo y que también le comprara un cono de helado de paso.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a guardar la billetera en el bolsillo de su jean para después continuar explorando el jardín. Era un espacio enorme repleto de rosas blancas y árboles gigantescos y caídos cuyas ramas casi llegaban hasta el suelo. Uno que era particularmente grande estaba inclinado sobre una pared de ladrillos que se estaba derrumbando, un par de petirrojos estaban anidando sobre ramas verde oscuro. Se podía oír proviniendo del nido el piar suave y emocionado de las crías que estaban hambrientas o inquietas.

Sintiendo curiosidad, Tsuna se acercó al árbol y levantó la vista hasta su copa uniforme. La mayoría de las ramas colgaban cerca del piso pero no llegaban a tocar la cabeza de la chica. El nido de pájaros también estaba fuera de alcance, se encontraba sobre una rama que casi formaba una L. La joven se agachó y tensó los músculos para luego dar un salto, casi errándole a la parte inferior de la rama. Cuando lo intentó por segunda vez, se las arregló para tocar la corteza áspera y cálida pero no pudo colgarse a la extremidad. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la pared de ladrillos y la intentó escalar.

La ascensión no le resultó demasiado complicada. Habían lugares a los que aferrarse entre los ladrillos y la argamasa, al igual que habían pequeños agujeros creados por el tiempo. Pasó una pierna para el otro lado de la pared y se sentó a horcajadas sobre esta mientras miraba hacia abajo. No estaba tan alto, tal vez fueran casi dos metros, pero aún así le habían dado la sensación de haber logrado algo al haber subido tan alto sin pedir ayuda. "¡_Que Peter se atreva ahora a llamarme la linda hija del pastor!_"

Arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa suave, todas sus preocupaciones alivianándose ¡Hoy iba a ser un día mucho mejor de lo que había esperado! Nadie se le había acercado para chuparle la sangre, hacía rato que había zafado del tormento de Ayato gracias a que este estaba en detención, y las fangirls de los Sakamakis no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta el final de la escuela. Abriendo los ojos, tarareó y admiró las estrellas que danzaban alrededor de una luna casi llena. El piar de las aves hizo que Tsuna sacara la cabeza de las nubes y recordara su misión.

Estando un poco agachada, se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó su cuerpo por la pared. El sonido que era parecido al de ropa raspando contra papel de lija era lo único que se pudo escuchar mientras Tsuna se acercaba al nido. Cuando estaba a solo centímetros de este, se enderezó con los brazos y se alzó un poco para poder espiar lo que había adentro del nido. Las pequeñas aves estaban todas acurrucadas juntas, no se podía distinguir donde empezaba una y donde terminaba la otra. Los bebés en sí eran de una tonalidad marrón fea y se veían desaliñadas pero igualmente seguían siendo adorables.

Al estar tan sumergida en la tarea, no se dio cuenta de la reciente presencia de alguien más en el jardín. Ojos escarlata la observaron con irritación mientras la joven se quedaba embobada con los pájaros. Su sed de sangre era más fuerte que nunca gracias a la luna casi llena, dejándolo hambriento y extrañando su comida de hace tres semanas. No era importante que no saciara su sed todas las noches, en realidad podían pasar meses pero había algo en la manera en que la chica olía. Era un aroma cálido y saludable con la dulzura empalagosa necesaria como para provocar que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Era como oler una tarta de manzana que se estaba cocinando en el horno y que estaba lista para que la sacaran y le cortaran una rebanada.

Y sin embargo había oído por parte de los trillizos y Shu que la tarta en la que quería hundir sus colmillos era amarga.

Su sangre no tenía nada de dulce y probarla solo lo dejaría sintiéndose insatisfecho y listo para matar a alguien. Subaru suspiró y se volvió a esconder entre las sombras cuando la chica que por alguna razón desconocida se había volteado en su dirección. Esa era la primera vez que una chica de mala sangre se les había sido entregada, y el tener sus opciones reducidas y confundidas de tal manera solo hacía que se enojara con la joven. Se giró, listo para regresar a su cuarto pero se detuvo al oír un alarido agudo y el aroma a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales, provocando que su cerebro y estómago entraran en un frenesí.

—¡Ni siquiera los estaba tocando! —Tsuna gritó con enojo desde donde se cayó en el suelo. Había aterrizado de costado con una pierna estirada y la otra debajo suyo. Sus dos manos estaban presionadas sólidamente contra el suelo, pero su muñeca derecha le temblaba como si le estuviese doliendo. Sin embargo, Subaru casi ni registró estos detalles. La sangre que le estaba tiñendo de rojo la rodilla de su jean azul era lo que había capturado su atención.

La acechó pero la joven ni se dio cuenta del movimiento al voltear su cuerpo y pararse con sus piernas temblantes. No solo se había raspado la rodilla sino que también las manos las que ahora estaban manchadas con su sangre oscura. Él sonrió con superioridad cuando oyó su respiración agitarse mientras se volteaba para verlo con miedo en los ojos los cuales rápidamente se vaciaron de toda emoción. Era como si una persona completamente diferente estuviese frente a él, una a la que no le importaba si él había venido para tomar su sangre y luego dejarla ahí para que se recuperara por su cuenta.

—¿Necesitabas algo, Subaru?

Ojos rojos la miraron fijamente por varios segundos antes de que el peliblanco finalmente la agarrara de la muñeca, algunas gotas de su sangre le mancharon la mano— Los humanos no deberían lastimarse tan fácilmente en una casa llena de vampiros.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo despacio con voz monótona—. Si viniste a beber mi sangre apúrate y hazlo de una vez.

—¿Crees que puedes decir cosas así y aún esperar a que te respeten? —Preguntó mientras miraba como la chica solamente se encogía de hombros. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó su agarre ante la acción poco seria— ¿Quieres morir?

—¿En realidad importa? —Subaru pestañeó con sorpresa ante sus palabras— Mientras esté aquí voy a morir. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no darles la satisfacción de llorar como un bebé. Si voy a morir en este lugar voy a morir tratando de averiguar cómo complicarles la vida tanto como complican la mía.

Él acercó la mano de la chica hasta sus labios—¿Planeas confrontarte con un puñado de monstruos?

Confrontarse con un puñado de monstruos. Tsuna nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Siempre lo vio como una lucha por supervivencia y en algún lugar había un código que la sacaría que allí. Y sin embargo, mientras miraba aquellos ojos fríos sabía que él era, de hecho, un monstruo. Alguien que quería oírla gritar mientras bebía su sangre y suplicar por una piedad que nunca se le sería mostrada.

Un frío,

descorazonado,

y cruel

monstruo.

—Sí —Cerró los puños, determinación traicionaba aquella máscara de indiferencia— Me enfrentaré con monstruos, caminaré los caminos más sombríos y lograré salir con vida —escupió con veneno—, incluso si me mata.

Subaru liberó su mano y negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia delante para que sus labios quedaran junto la oreja de la joven— Palabras fuertes, mujer, pero eso es solo el comienzo para matar un vampiro.

Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos ante sus palabras, pero pronto los cerró cuando unos colmillos se enterraron en su cuello.

...

Nota de Autora: ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el capítulo!


	8. Código 8

Nota de Traductora: Hoy me sentía con ganas, ¡así que aquí les traigo el capítulo 8! Oh, y abajo se menciona un concurso pero creo que ya ha terminado, así que... aviso por si las dudas. En fin... sin más demora, les agradezco mucho a **yurikohato89 **y **CrossedWindy** por los comentarios. Me alegran mucho y me alientan a seguir :)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora: <span>He puesto un concurso. Si quieren participar, los premios y las reglas están en la nota al final.

...

Tsuna no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer en la vida. Eso era un problema en este pequeño mundo y generaba un gran problema cada vez que un adulto le preguntara "lo que quería ser cuando fuera grande." Ahora que estaba a la tierna edad de los quince, ni si quiera estaba segura si quería ir a la universidad y mucho menos de lo que quería hacer en la vida. Con toda la información que había juntado de los vampiros últimamente, probablemente podría especializarse en la mitología o algo así, lo cierto era que era bastante interesante.

Según todos los libros que había estado leyendo, pronto se dio cuenta de que podrían haber literalmente miles de maneras para matar a un vampiro. A pesar de que algunas eran variantes del ajo, el agua vendita, y la luz solar, era obvio que todas las personas del mundo habían pensado en maneras de cómo erradicar aquellas creaturas demoníacas. Incluso a la gente de lugares lejanos como África y Asia se le habían ocurrido maneras extrañas e interesantes para matar vampiros y buscarlos.

Y a pesar de tener toda esta información no la podía emplear porque raramente tenía contacto con tales creaturas. Ocasionalmente estaba con Ayato, a quien parecía agradarle molestarla, pero el resto casi nunca se acercaban y solo aparecían cuando necesitaban alimentarse. La noche anterior fue el ejemplo perfecto, esa era la primera vez que Subaru había interactuado con ella desde que había posado un pie en la mansión.

Con un suspiró, rompió un par de huevos para verterlos en un cuenco de metal y luego batirlos, el sonido metálico resonó por la cocina vacía. Era un fin de semana a la tarde temprano y Tsuna no podía dormir. Solo podía pensar en matar vampiros desde lo que le había dicho Subaru la noche anterior.

"_Pero dijo que mis palabras son solo el comienzo para matar un vampiro._" Otra vez chocó el batidor contra el borde del cuenco, el resto del huevo cayendo lentamente antes de colocarlo en un plato blanco que estaba al lado del fregadero. "_¿Podría ser alguna especie de hechizo? Digo, ¿los hechizos usan palabras, cierto?_

Agarró una pequeña botella con esencia de vainilla y vertió un poco del contenido en una cucharita, el dulce aroma llenó la cocina. "_Como sea, incluso si fuera un hechizo eso sería algo más que tendría que investigar-_"

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La chica emitió un pequeño grito para que después se oyera un gran estruendo y el tintineo de vidrio por toda la habitación. El vidrio café oscuro y el color turbio de la vainilla quedaron esparcidos por el suelo y mancharon la madera clara que recubría la cocina. Cuando levantó la mirada de aquel desastre se encontró con un Kanato levemente irritado— Realmente debes ser estúpida para hacer tanto desorden.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla para poder mantener la máscara inexpresiva— Fue un accidente.

—Uno estúpido —el joven se le acercó, fácilmente esquivando el desastre que había provocado y mirando los contenidos del cuenco que estaba sosteniendo Tsuna— ¿Cocinas?

—Sí...

—Hornéanos un pastel a Teddy y a mí.

La chica tuvo que reprimir el impulso de querer revolear los ojos. Sin mucho esfuerzo pronto aprendió que Kanato, en su opinión, era el más infantil de todos los hermanos. Era obvio que había vivido la mayoría de su vida siendo consentido o amparado y nadie lo había expuesto ante la cruda realidad.

O tal vez él simplemente había decidido ignorarla.

Abrió un par de cajones en busca de un trapo, eventualmente lo encontró y comenzó a limpiar el líquido para después agarrar una escoba del closet y barrer todo el vidrio. Después de tirar todos los residuos y sacar otra botella de vainilla, regresó a la mesada desde donde Kanato la estaba mirando expectantemente.

—Estoy preparando panqué. —Anunció, vertiendo en la cuchara la cantidad de vainilla requerida para luego agregarla a la mezcla, el marrón contrastando con el amarillo de los huevos.

El chico observó como la muchacha agregaba dos tazas de manteca derretida— Nunca probé el panqué.

—¿En serio? —Una arrebato de pasión e indignación sonó en la monótona voz mientras que sus ojos castaños se iluminaron un poco.

Este asintió y le sorprendió el verle sonreír y arremangarse la camisa celeste— Está decidido, ¡supongo que tendré que preparar el mejor panqué de todos!

Juntando todos los ingredientes secos, comenzó a mezclarlos con una pasión que raramente demostraba. Le fue obvio a Kanato que a la chica le gustaba mucho confeccionar dulces, y ya que él tenía una gran afinidad por estos, no le importó pero no se dio cuenta de que Tsuna estaba formulando un plan en su cabeza. La receta del panqué que Tsuna iba a hornear llevaba un poco de limón y había leído en algún lado que los alemanes solían llenarle la boca con limones a los vampiros para matarlos. Había visto al joven comer dulces con sabor a limón pero esperaba que un limón fresco hiciera el truco.

No obstante, casi sintió lástima por él mientras la observaba revolver la mezcla cremosa, sentado en un taburete y con su oso de peluche colocado a su lado sobre la mesada. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando aquel momento con ella, o tal vez el prospecto de conseguir algo dulce y tuvo que admitir que él no le estaba haciendo nada malo. De hecho, la ayudaba al remarcar que tenía que seguir batiendo un poco más los ingredientes al notar que el polvo de la mezcla todavía seguía concentrado en algunas partes. Aquel pensamiento la confundía y le repugnaba, no podía dejar que su aspecto y comportamiento adorable la distrajeran. Al final del día seguía siendo un maldito descorazonado que solo deseaba su sangre y que con mucho gusto la convertiría en un cadáver.

Al agarrar la cuchara de metal, la enterró en la mezcla y la sostuvo para el vampiro— ¿Quieres probar?

El pelilia le sacó la cuchara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la comenzó a lamer como si de una paleta se tratara, una expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente en sus facciones— Sabe bien.

Ella asintió— Sí, pero le falta algo. —Agarró un limón que era del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol. Era de un amarillo perfecto y estaba un poco achatado de un lado, pero seguía bueno y firme, perfecto para hornear.

Los ojos color lavanda del chico se entrecerraron de inmediato mientras escaneaba la fruta cítrica— ¿Por qué le vas a añadir limón? Pensé que ibas a hacer algo dulce, ¡te dije que hornearas un pastel!

—Y lo voy a hacer —tomó un cuchillo para cuidadosamente cortarlo a la mitad, el jugo le salpicó la cara mientras lo hacía—, pero necesita un poco de limón para quedar perfecta.

Añadió una cuchara de jugo de limón en la mezcla y agarró un puñado de azúcar para echarla toda sobre el gajo de limón y luego llevárselo a la boca, succionando el jugo ahora dulce de la fruta. Vio de reojo la leve curiosidad que Kanato mostraba ante sus acciones y casi se emocionó al ver que su plan estaba funcionando. Entregándole el segundo gajo, ella indicó el azúcar con un ademán de la mano, invitándolo a seguir su ejemplo. El chico la miró fijo por unos segundos para luego extender una mano con lentitud, tomar la fruta y bañarla en el azúcar con la cáscara y todo. Después de unos minutos de estar revolviéndola y causando que los cristales de azúcar se cayeran sobre la mesada y el suelo, finalmente sacó el gajo y lo lamió con recelo.

Tsuna pudo haber jurado que le lloraban los ojos de estar mirando con tanta intensidad. Cuando finalmente se lo metió a la boca, la joven tuvo que detenerse para no alzar puño en el aire con vitoria. No había creído que Kanato realmente caería en su trampa ya que le desagradaba todo lo que fuera amargo o agrio. Agradeció que se le ocurriera agregarle el azúcar a último momento como lo hizo pero también estaba consciente de que aquella substancia podría dejarlo con vida en vez de matarlo, ya que el libro no mencionaba nada sobre el azúcar.

Se sacó el limón de la boca y lo colocó junto los utensilios sucios que estaban sobre el plato, para luego girar hacia el vampiro—Así que, ¿qué te parece?

Él se sacó el limón, tenía los ojos llorosos por el gusto ácido que le había quedado— Sabe extraño... —dirigió su atención al bizcocho— ¿Está listo?

—Síp. —La chica agarró un molde que estaba guardado en un gabinete ubicado sobre su cabeza y esparció mantequilla sobre este. Una vez que quedó una capa mantecosa y gruesa, vertió la mezcla de la masa y con la ayuda de una espátula agarró el molde y lo colocó dentro del horno, cerrándolo con el pie una vez que ajustó el temporizador.

—Listo y listo —ella volvió a donde estaba el cuenco y se lo ofreció al vampiro— ¿Quieres lamer lo que queda?

Sin vacilar, el chico le sacó el cuenco y comenzó a limpiar con la lengua el resto del contenido pegajoso. Tsuna rodó los ojos y lamió la cuchara que había usado para revolver, sacando a flote su niña interna. El sabor era increíblemente dulce pero contenía suficiente de aquella sazón ácida como para balancear la dulzura empalagosa. Mientras le daba lamidas largas y lánguidas a la cuchara, no se percató de que Kanato la observaba. No fue hasta que un frío dedo acarició su mentón que se acordó de su existencia.

Miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par cómo le limpiaba la mezcla que le había quedado y cómo luego se llevaba el dedo a la boca. Mientras su lengua se curvaba alrededor de su dedo, el pelilila suspiró estando irritado— Te había quedado en el rostro.

—O... oh... —La joven desvió la mirada, luchando contra el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas. No iba a mentir y a decir que los muchachos no eran apuestos, no era ciega, así que esa acción fue un poco agravante.

—Puedo ser amable cuando me lo propongo. —Vociferó el chico con un tono ofendido.

—Lo siento...

Él resopló y continuó comiendo del cuenco aunque no apartó la mirada de su compañera— Los humanos son tan idiotas, siempre se disculpan por todo.

—¿Preferirías que ignorara tu "amabilidad"?

Kanato pestañeó con sorpresa y hizo una pausa, con su dedo a solo centímetros de su boca—...

—Ves, piensas que todos los humanos se comportan de cierta forma. No sabía que estabas tratando de ser... _amable_, así que me disculpé a cambio. —No mencionó la parte de que solo lo había hecho porque no quería desatar su temperamento caótico.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un rato largo antes de que Kanato se inclinara hacia delante y corriera algunos de los cabellos que ocultaban el rostro de la chica. Algunos de los mechones se le quedaron enredados en su mano ya que estaban pegajosas, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Sin previo aviso la besó, provocando que Tsuna tomara una bocanada de aire y de alguna forma retrocediera, tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras se alejaba.

—A algunas chicas les gusta que las beses antes de morderlas. —Anunció, jugando con sus mechones otra vez para después volver a inclinarse y recorrerle la yugular con la nariz— El bizcocho, limón y la sangre huelen tan bien en ti. Tendrás que saber mejor ahora que estás dulce en vez de amarga como los arándanos.

En vez de morderla, la dejó ir cuando un timbre agudo les hizo acordar del bizcocho. Alejándose y agradecida de haber puesto el temporizador, se puso un par manoplas marrones y abrió el horno con cautela para cuidadosamente sacar el molde redondo— ¿Puedes agarrar un hornillo, por favor?

El vampiro hizo lo indicado y fue al gabinete para conseguirlo, observando a Tsuna con emoción al colocarlo sobre la mesa— ¿Lo podemos comer?

Ella se encogió de hombros— Sabe mejor después de que se enfría pero si tanto lo quieres...

El chico fue hasta un cajón que estaba en frente del fregadero y sacó un cuchillo y un tenedor. Sin ningún temor de quemarse, cortó una porción grande y la colocó en un plato que Tsuna le había conseguido. Este cortó un gran pedazo, se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó pensativamente.

—¿Yyyy~?

El joven tragó la comida y colocó el tenedor en la mesa, volviendo a mirar a la chica— Le falta algo.

—¿En se- ¡Ah! —El tenedor plateado terminó enterrado en el hombro de la muchacha. La sangre comenzó a chorrearle de la herida y el dolor se apoderó de sus sentidos, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al momento que comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido— Me... me apuñalaste.

El vampiro removió el tenedor, gotas de sangre salpicaron la mesada y mancharon el utensilio. Sin ninguna consideración hacia la chica perturbada, probó otro bocado del bizcocho, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera extasiado— Tu sangre y el bizcocho son lo mejor.

—Ah —Tsuna trastabilló hacia atrás, agarrando el borde de la encimera de mármol con una mano y presionando la otra sobre la herida en un intento de detener la hemorragia—, yo...

Tensó todo su cuerpo cuando Kanato se lamió los labios y la miró con una expresión casi demente. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sonrisa que se estrechaba por su rostro lo hacía ver casi demoníaco. Extendiendo una mano, tiró de uno de los botones de la camisa de la joven para ver un poco más de aquella piel oscura. Al estar paralizada por el dolor, ella no se resistió cuando le deshizo dos botones más para exponer su herida. Le lamió la sangre después de apartarle la mano con fuerza.

—Ves, sabes a pastel —tomó una gota con su dedo y lo sostuvo cerca de la boca de la muchacha—. Pruébala.

Cuando mantuvo los labios sellados, el escabulló su dedo por la abertura, provocando que la chica gritara de dolor y disgusto. Su sangre sabía como siempre. Nada nuevo había ocurrido y todo lo que saboreó fue metal y limo.

—Los dulces siempre hacen que las cosas sepan mejor —Kanaro dijo efusivamente—. Incluso a las chicas sucias como tú, ¿no es cierto, Teddy?

Con una risa, la besó, lamiéndole el labio inferior para limpiar la sangre que le había quedado. Cuando se alejó de ella, la contempló por un tiempo largo. Era diferente ahora que estaba sufriendo por el dolor masivo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su respiración se había acelerado. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que el cabello le cayera sobre el rostro y sus labios formaban una pequeña "o". Le pareció hermosa, esa expresión de dolor la hacía ver como una encantadora muñeca. Inclinándose, le acarició la yugular con la nariz una vez más, en busca del mejor lugar del cual beber. Su aroma era embriagante y se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos, en aquel momento todo lo que quería hacer era mantenerla cerca de él y nunca permitir que nadie más la tuviera.

—Drenaré toda la sangre de tu cuerpo —murmuró cuando encontró una área apetecible—, y serás mi muñeca para siempre. Eso te gustaría, ¿no?

Apretándose la falda con las manos, Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando le mordió el cuello. Era un dolor agudo y le quemaba sus adentros, no obstante, también había algo más. En lo profundo de su estómago sintió un fuego cálido que se retorcía y rebotaba mientras el pelilila la despojaba de su sangre. Era un fuego que _quería_ que Kanato la mordiera, que tomara su sangre hasta que no quedara ni una gota.

—Je, lo puedo saborear en tu sangre —le dijo—, aún sigue sabiendo horrible, pero sé que quieres se mi muñeca y solo mía.

Tsuna dejó escapar un grito ahogado pero no se movió mientras este continuó su alimentación. La dejó hundirse hasta quedar en el suelo de la cocina cuando finalmente quedó satisfecho, la respiración de la morena era pesada y su cuerpo sufría de leves espasmos gracias al dolor que aún lo recorría. Kanato levantó su osito de la mesada, listo para irse, pero se detuvo cuando la vio extender una mano hacia su dirección.

—Eres realmente egoísta —le dijo mientras la miraba desde arriba—. Ya te he mordido pero aún así todavía quieres que me alimente de ti ¿No? ¿Eso no es lo que quieres? ¿Entonces por qué todavía sigues tratando de llamar mi atención si no quieres que te muerda? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando los sonidos ahogados proviniendo de su garganta— ¿Quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu cuarto? Mmm... Creo que estás mejor aquí, de este modo puedo tomar tu sangre cuando quiera más pastel. Tú también puedes tener un poco ya que te molestaste en cocinarlo. Oh, ¿por qué estoy siendo tan cruel? No es así, está claro que estoy siendo amable.

Él se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y le apartó el flequillo de los ojos— Por supuesto que eres mi muñeca y nadie más puede poseerte.

Sin más decir, él soltó una risita y comenzó a jugar con los largos cabellos de la joven, ignorando el hecho de que Tsuna había perdido la consciencia por la sangre perdida.

...

Nota de Autora: ...Soy cabrona demente. Ninguno de los diálogos fueron sacados del juego, creo que solo lo hice una vez con Laito, así que todo esto directamente vino de mi cabeza.

Tengo miedo.

¡Hablando de otra cosa~! Espero haber capturado la esencia de Kanato, recuerdo que apuñaló a Yui con un tenedor en un punto y usé una situación similar que creí que iría bien aquí. Es por eso que Kanato, y los demás, tendrán un pedazo largo de monólogo que viene de las preguntas que hizo Tsuna. Quería mantener algunas partes interesantes del juego y de los CDs.

Ahora, en cuanto al concurso de arte.

Quiero tener una portada para esta historia, pero considerando que no puedo dibujar, pensé en pedirle ayuda a mis encantadores lectores. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es entrar y enviarme un link con su portada terminada. Las únicas reglas es que se tienen que apegar a las pautas del arte de Fanfiction.

Eso es todo.

Por supuesto que tendré premios, necesitamos alguna clase de motivación, así que aquí están.

1er lugar: Tu arte será la portada y tendrás un one shot al igual que un OC que podrá hacer aparición en esta historia. Imagino que Tsuna estará necesitando una amigo en la escuela.

2do lugar: Tu arte quedará segunda en la lista y puedes tener un OC en esta historia.

3er lugar: Tu arte será mencionada y también escribiré un one shot de tu elección que abarque este fandom.

No me importa que medio usen, sean bocetos, dibujos, o arte digital. Solo quiero ver qué tan creativos son con lo que usen.

Así que gracias a todos, diviértanse con estos concursos ¡y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Traductora:<span> Hola, soy yo devuelta (sí... sí... ya sé... que pesada). Si quieren, siéntanse libres de participar y hacer un dibujo para la historia, aunque si ya ha terminado... mantengan en mente que es probable que no podrán terminar en ningún puesto o ganar algunos de los premios, lamento eso :c. Si deciden hacerlo de todas formas, mandenle el link a **Quiet Harmony-chan **con su arte o a mí para que yo se la pase. Eso es todo, ¡espero que la pasen lindo!


	9. Código 9

Nota de Autora: ¡Otro capítulo~!

...

Tsuna pudo sentir el leve toque de algo frío y majado sobre su cuerpo, junto con el dolor ardiente que tenía en el hombro. Quejándose, se giró para quedar boca arriba y sintió algo fresco, suave y esponjoso contra su espalda. Vio el cielo al abrir los ojos, las nubes negras ocultaban toda clase de luz y dejaban caer gotas de lluvia frías que la estaban calando hasta los huesos.

"_¿Cuándo llegué afuera?_"

Presionó las palmas contra el suelo y se empujó para enderezarse pero se cortó la mano izquierda con una roca dentada en el proceso. Siseó y cerró el puño para ejercer presión sobre la más nueva herida de su colección creciente, haciendo lo posible para parar el sangrado antes de que alguno de los vampiros apareciera para darle un bocado. Dudaba que pudiera soportarlo más después de lo que Kanato le hizo. Entrecerró los ojos ante la memoria y su mano ahora manchada de sangre tocó inconscientemente la lastimadura casi cicatrizada. Todavía dolía un poco y le causaba una incomodidad en el hombro cada vez que se movía. Inspiró con la nariz bruscamente y comenzó a levantarse del suelo, su cuerpo protestaba con fervor mientras sus músculos le ardían con un dolor intenso. De a poco logró mantenerse en pie aunque las piernas le temblaban y se sentían cálidas, casi como si alguien las hubiera rellenado con algodón. Inclinándose hacia adelante e intentando mantener el dolor en solo un área, continuó sosteniéndose el hombro mientras se le quedó mirando a la tierra y el musgo suave en el suelo.

—¡Oi, Chichinashi!

Al no tener la energía para poner su máscara, Tsuna lo ignoró y dio un paso hacia delante con pesadez, sus pies le dolían mientras obligaba a que la sangre circulara por estos.

Un gruñido bajo se escuchó detrás suyo— Chichinashi, ¡Ore-sama te está hablando!

Ella tomó otro paso, sus pies le hormiguean como si un enjambre de abejas estuvieran haciendo su colmena allí. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos cuando intentó dar otro paso ya que una mano fría la agarró del hombro y la volteó en su dirección para quedar cara a cara— ¡No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando!

Sus ojos verde ácido se entrecerraron cuando se percató de que Tsuna se había atrevido a mirar al suelo en vez de a él. Agarrando su mentón, él le obligó a que levantara la cabeza, una sonrisa de suficiencia se estrechó en su rostro cuando notó como le temblaban los labios y como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Todos indicio de miedo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que incluso Chichinashi puede desbaratarse y rendirse —le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poderla mirar a los ojos—. Ese miedo que expresas en tu rostro es embriagante, tal vez te mate hoy.

La chica trató de apartar el rostro pero el agarre solo se fortaleció, lo que provocó que soltara un grito de dolor. Sabía que después aparecerían moretones. Ayato se rió de ella y la empujó, su pie descalzo se chocó con la misma roca de antes y causó que perdiera el balance. Se cayó de espalda y se quedó sin aire gracias al tremendo golpe de la caída. Le comenzó a palpitar el hombro del dolor y su pie ardió por la cortada. Un sollozo ahogado logró escapar de sus labios pero fue rápidamente cayado cuando Ayato se le acercó a su pequeña forma con una sonrisa depredadora.

—No basta con solo tu rostro horrorizado, Chichinashi —dijo—, quiero que corras y grites como la idiota que eres.

—¡N... no!

—¿Crees que tienes opción? —la agarró del brazo, casi dislocándoselo, y la mantuvo estable—. Te daré tres minutos de ventaja.

Ella se le quedó mirando con una expresión de confusión que pronto cambió a una de terror cuando oyó las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Si te atrapo, te mataré.

...

La luz blanquecina de la luna llena bañó el bosque entero mientras que el aroma a tierra se esparció por el área. Las pequeñas palomas se anidaban en las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que sus crías se durmieran mientras que los murciélagos revoloteaban por ahí, tratando de atrapar mosquitos y otros insectos molestos. Las ranas croaron sus melodías nocturnas con el acompañamiento de los grillos, creando una canción de cuna para todos los animales del lugar. Búhos observaban desde las copas de los árboles, sus grandes ojos consientes de los peligros que los rodeaban al igual que la presas que se escabullían por los suelos. Desplegando las alas, uno se tiró en picada para llevarse a la rata con las garras, la cual chilló para que luego fuera llevada en la dirección opuesta mientras ramas se mecían y una humana pasaba corriendo.

Tsuna había corrido sin parar por una hora para alejarse de Ayato. Sus brazos y piernas estaban ensangrentados, le ardían los músculos, y le dolían los pulmones mientras estos trataban de conseguir más oxígeno. Su cuerpo gritaba en protesta con cada paso que daba y sentía el cerebro cálido por la adrenalina constante que corría por este.

Y aún así no se detuvo.

Si lo hacía, Ayato no perdería tiempo en abalanzarse sobre ella y asesinarla. Había sido amenazada por los vampiros una cantidad innumerable de veces, pero todas las veces habían sido sobre castigos, no muerte. Aquella noche tenía algo distinto, estaba mucho más sediento por sangre y mucho más aterrador. Prácticamente pudo sentir la sed de sangre emitir de él en olas que la querían capturar y destruir por completo. La mera sensación le aterraba pero el verlo en sus ojos hizo que su alma quisiera marchitarse y morir ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía comportarse tan diferente aquella noche?

Corrió un par de viñas que estaban en su camino, una de las espinas le rasguñó la mejilla y le dio a Ayato una pista. Tal vez estaba hambriento porque no se había acercado a ella y alimentando en un tiempo pero si ese fuera el caso no estaría así de demente. Aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente descartado, Ayato _siempre_ había sido un lunático, aquella noche solo había empeorado. Se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol mientras su mente estaba repasando alguna de la información que había adquirido de los vampiros de unos libros. Un leve grito escapó sus labios el momento que su rostro hizo contacto con un charco. El agua le dio escalofríos y escupió el líquido opaco mientras se levantó de este.

Tomando respiros hondos para llenar con aire sus pulmones adoloridos, maniobró su cuerpo como para girarse y poder ver su tobillo. Estaba colorado y pulsaba, cuando lo flexionó una punzada de dolor le recorrió la pierna e hizo que le lloraran los ojos. No había manera de que pudiera ponerse de pie y continuar corriendo. Sorbió y se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con emerger, no iba a morir y darle la satisfacción de verla llorar.

"_Entonces aquí termina._" Ella miró la luna, apoyó su mentón sobre la rodilla de su pierna sana mientras que la otra yacía extendida delante de ella. Después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para sobrevivir en aquel lugar, iba a morir a manos de Ayato. Respiró temblorosamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó un pequeño rosario. No era demasiado impresionante, solo un par de cuentas amarillas y un crucifijo de plata de ley que estaba manchado gracias al lodo.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, volvió a mirar hacia la luna e inhaló nerviosamente—Dios, sé que nunca fui tan religiosa como mis padres habían querido pero... —sus manos comenzaron a temblar—, por favor perdóname por cada uno de mis pecados y deja que todos en casa me perdonen...

—Rezándole a tu dios, es como un reloj.

Tsuna ni siquiera pudo manejar el ocultar su sorpresa mientras vio a Ayato flotando en frente de ella— ¿Cómo-?

—Es luna llena, idiota —sus pies tocaron el suelo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Los vampiros son mucho más poderosos durante la luna llena pero también se encuentran más hambrientos de lo usual. Incluso estoy dispuesto a beber tu sangre de mierda.

Cerrando los puños, Tsuna entrecerró los ojos y levantó la mirada para mirarlo desafiantemente. No se lo iba a hacer fácil, iba a luchar y hacerles las cosas tan desagradables como él se las hacía a ella. Una risa brusca escapó los labios del vampiro y en solo segundos la empujó al suelo, causando que la chica se golpeara fuerte la cabeza y que viera las estrellas, para que este luego se le sentara a horcajadas sobre su cintura. La joven le agarró los hombros al vampiro e intentó empujarlo pero este le envolvió el cuello con una mano, cortándole el suministro de aire.

—Esa expresión solo hace que quiera asesinarte. —Dijo Ayato y le arrancó los primeros tres botones de su camisa.

—¡N... no! —Arqueó la espalda del dolor cuando sus colmillos se hundieron en el pecho de la joven, succionando la tan preciada sangre que se encontraba tan cerca del corazón. Aflojó su agarre y le soltó los hombros a favor de arañar el suelo en un intento de fuga. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y manchas comenzaron a aparecer en su visión mientras luchaba por escapar de estar debajo del vampiro. No había más escapatoria de la situación...

_...Que la muerte._

...

Reiji contempló fijamente al monje que entró en la habitación. Estaba vestido con la sotana marrón oscura tradicional y tenía un rosario de madera simple en la mano. Su paso era débil y cojeaba un poco pero tenía la espalda erguida y la cabeza en alto cuando se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del joven— Buenas noches, padre, espero que el viaje no haya sido demasiado agotador.

El hombre se sacó la capucha de oscuro color y miró al vampiro inexpresivamente— Deje las formalidades, chico. Usted y yo sabemos que no quiero estar aquí y que tampoco me quiere aquí —se reclinó en su asiento—, así que explíqueme por qué me ha convocado a este infierno.

Reiji arrugó las facciones pero no comentó nada sobre los modales del hombre— Se me ha explicado que la chica que nos enviaron es de una... calidad baja.

O'Malley se encogió de hombros— ¿Y eso qué? No pueden tocarles jovencitas excepcionales todo el tiempo.

—Ese es el problema, padre —el pelinegro abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta gruesa, entregándosela al monje poco impresionado— esta joven es una de _ellos_.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? —Él tomó la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla. Dentro estaba la información médica de Tsuna y otras cosas que solo ella y su familia deberían saber.

—Tomé un muestra de su saliva, le hice una prueba y la comparé con otra muestra que tengo. No es tan fuerte pero...

—Necesita una muestra de sangre. —O'Malley dijo mientras examinaba una foto en la que aparecían Tsuna y su familia.

Un hombre peliazul y una mujer de cabellos negros estaban parados uno al lado del otro con una bebé peliazul en brazos. Frente a ellos estaba un chico con cabello en puntas y azulado en el suelo y que estaba haciendo cuernos con los dedos a una niña peliazul que sacaba la lengua. Ambos parecían tener por los menos dieciséis años de edad y su apariencias eran similares. Al lado de ella había un niño de al menos doce años, tenía gafas y una expresión de aburrimiento. A su lado se encontraba otro niño pelinegro pero este tenía pecas en el rostro. Junto de él estaba Tsuna pero su cabello estaba más corto y el rasgo más prominente de su rostro eran sus ojos. Parecía tener al menos ocho años en ese entonces y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sus ojos estaban cerrados gracias al flash.

—¿Y cómo eso podría probar algo si tengo una muestra de sangre, ya obtuve una esta noche. Simplemente confirma...

—No a través de la ciencia —el monje declaró—. Tendrá que hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Si quiere le puedo dar el kit y lo puede hacer usted mismo o yo lo podría hacer en su lugar... por un precio, por supuesto.

Reiji entrecerró sus ojos granate con irritación— Sé cómo prescribir tal prueba, no necesito de su asistencia —dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó los resultados de la prueba de sangre—. Esto sería más fácil si solo aprobara una _transferencia_.

—¿Y echar a perder este interesante cambio de eventos? Eso nunca.

El vampiro se le quedó mirando al sacerdote mientras el hombre continuó ojeando los papeles. Era evidente por la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y lo cayado que estaba sobre la chica que estaba contento con cómo iban las cosas, y no porque de casualidad las cosas eran _interesantes_. Volviendo a dejar los resultados sobre el escritorio, el vampiro se agarró la barbilla— Si los resultados son positivos, ¿se da cuenta de las consecuencias?

La sonrisa del monje se desvaneció— Ay- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Reiji ya no estaba mirando al sacerdote, si no que ahora había desviado la atención hacia la ventana. Sentándose apropiadamente, olfateó el aire y la ira centelló en sus ojos por un segundo y amenazó con consumir la lógica que residía allí.

Se volteó hacia el monje y le entregó los resultados de la prueba— Creo que mis suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, _padre_.

—¿Y a qué se refiere con eso?

Reiji se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando la oscuridad interrumpida por la luz de la luna—Ayato se está desangrando.

...

Nota de Autora: Cielo santo, ¡¿qué sucedió!? Yo, personalmente, adoro este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también les guste ¿Así que, qué piensan que sucedió? No puedo esperar a ver lo que se les ocurre.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Traductora:<span> Síp, ¿sienten curiosidad? Espero que les haya gustado y si es así... ¡mentengansé alertas para cuando salga el siguiente capítulo! Que probablemente... publicaré al rededor de cuatro días si es que logro traducir otro capítulo, ¡Que tengan un día maravilloso!


	10. Código 10

Nota de Traductora: Ya que hice rápido y no quiero a nadie muriendo... hoy les traigo el capítulo 10 ;). Así que muchas gracias a **grabiela. andreina.127**, **Guest** y **yurikohato89** por sus comentarios, ¡me alegran mucho!

Para los que están confundidos, por lo que entiendo Tsuna sigue siendo humana solo que su sangre tiene algo especial... no digo más porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa... y para los que se preguntan que pasó con Ayato, ¡se van a enterar ahora mismo!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola a todos! Así que este es el momento de la verdad, ¡el momento que han estado esperando!

...

Ayato engulló la sangre asquerosa, su sed se saciaba de a poco a medida que la consumía. El líquido espeso y cálido le caía en cascadas en la boca y prácticamente lo hipnotizaba, capturando toda su atención. No notó cuando la joven apretó el crucifijo que sostenía en la mano, entrecerró los ojos, y se lo enterró en el hombro. Un malestar agudo recorrió el sistema del vampiro cuando este se retorció del dolor, arrancando los colmillos del cuerpo de la chica. Con un quejido se alejó a gatas de ella, sus ojos verde ácido estaban bien abiertos con furia mientras la miraba, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras luchaba por respirar e ignorar el dolor.

Nunca antes una comida había intentado asesinarlos. Todas y cada una de las jóvenes se habían entregado a los vampiros eventualmente, sus trampas adulzadas destrozándolas y devorándolas, ni siquiera dejando un rastro de la chica original que había entrado a su residencia. Sin embargo, Tsuna tampoco parecía ser la misma muchacha que una vez había pasado por el umbral de su mansión por primera vez. Estaba más delgada que antes, tenía ojeras negras debajo de los ojos que ahora estaban mucho más alertas, y su rostro estaba demacrado, como si estuviese lista para colapsarse en cualquier momento. Tal expresión una vez hubiese puesto emocionado a Ayato y lo hubiese hecho sentir victorioso, pero aquella expresión en Tsuna ya no parecía estar bien.

Durante las últimas tres semanas se había tomado el trabajo de hacerle la vida un infierno y ella no había hecho un trabajo tan bueno en utilizar esa máscara de indiferencia que de vez en cuando se le caía cuando que se asustaba demasiado, pero por lo menos había hecho un esfuerzo consciente para resistirse. Pero ante este giro de acontecimientos él en realidad sintió... respeto por ella. Esta humana, débil, pequeña y patética se las había arreglado para aprovechar aquella oportunidad para apuñalarlo con plata. Él soltó una risa seca que le hizo saborear su propia sangre, mientras que el enojo comenzó a reemplazar el respeto. Él _no_ iba a morir a manos de una desgraciada como ella.

Sin importarle su condición, Ayato se abalanzó sobre la chica, empujándole la cabeza al piso con una fuerza feroz. Toda lógica lo dejó cuando volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello y al mismo tiempo le sostenía ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

"¡_Voy a matar a esa perra de mala sangre!_"

Flexionando los músculos, profundizó su mordida y se preparó para moverse hacia atrás, pero se detuvo cuando sintió a alguien agarrándolo del cabello con una fuerza tremenda— Ayato, déjala ir.

Ojos verde ácido se encontraron con unos color granate. El más joven resopló y mordió con más fuerza, provocando que un grito escapara de la chica. Podía sentir su vida dejando su cuerpo, todo lo que necesitaba eran unos pocos minutos y ella sería un cadáver, y entonces otra chica podría venir para por fin tener un alimento decente.

—Ayato, si no te detienes no dudaré en utilizar el crucifijo para terminar el trabajo —de su dedo colgaba un rosario, la sangre manchaba el metal plateado, haciéndolo parecer una reliquia profana—. De por sí, ya estás sangrando bastante, si no limpio la herida y la remedio como es debido morirás aquí.

El nombrado abrió la boca, liberó el cuello de la muchacha y se puso de pie, admirando su trabajo. Ella estaba boca arriba y respirando pesadamente, la sangre bañaba casi por completo cada centímetro de su piel, al igual que el lodo y las hojas. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, una de sus coletas se había deshecho mientras que la otra amenazaba con salirse y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Ayato se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se fue, dejando a Reiji y a Tsuna solos mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

La chica observó a uno de los Sakamakis mayores con sorpresa en los ojos, aunque su cuerpo no se relajó de la posición tiesa en la que se encontraba— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

El vampiro sacó una caja pequeña del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apenas era del tamaño de un teléfono celular y era de un encantador color negro y unas decoraciones plateadas la adornaban. Al abrirla sacó un cuchillo de oro y se arrodilló junto a la chica para luego cortar su piel con el objeto— Por esta razón.

—¡Ahhh!

...

Reiji se quedó mirando el cuchillo que descansaba sobre una fuente de plata. Al lado de este se encontraba un pergamino con los resultados escritos con una letra perfectamente ordenada pero que a la vez se veía apurada. La prueba que había llevado a cabo en la chica no había sido tan difícil y no había tomado mucho tiempo. Tan pronto había terminado, le ordenó a una criada que la llevara a su habitación para bañarla y arroparla en la cama. No, la prueba no había sido para nada complicada, el problema eran los malditos resultados.

Levantando la mirada de la fuente, observó a los vampiros congregados al rededor de la mesa. Había llamado a todos sus hermanos para poderles anunciar las noticias, incluso a Ayato que recién había necesitado una transfusión de sangre especial. También lo había hecho para mantenerlos a la raya para que no provocaran a la chica. Ahora, será mejor que no lo confundan con bondad, a Reiji no le importaba la seguridad de la joven pero podría arruinar su imagen si permitía que unos de sus hermanos fuera asesinado por un humano.

Reiji carraspeó la garganta, se enderezó en su silla y preparó su mente para el caos que iba a desatarse— Como ya lo saben, el nuevo sacrificio tiene sangre de baja calidad, lo que es un evento peculiar en esta casa.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Ni siquiera la has probado. —Laito murmuró pero fue fulminado con la mirada, lo cual ignoró enseguida.

—Y por lo tanto he decidido tomar unas pruebas para averiguar cuál podría ser la causa de tal cualidad, lo que encontré fue... interesante, por falta de una mejor palabra. —Tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, el sello cayendo en una pila nítida sobre la mesa. Escaneó con los ojos la explicación extensiva de lo que resultados significaban y fue directo al grano.

—Es una sangre de plata.

...

Tsuna observó la bañadera que lentamente se estaba llenando con agua caliente. El vapor que inundaba el cuarto no le ayudó demasiado a detener el dolor y el estrés que estuvo sufriendo gracias a los múltiples asaltos. Se mordió el labio, ignorando el ardor que provocó la acción. Después de que Reiji lo había echado a Ayato, este procedió a cortarle la piel con un cuchillo y espolvorearle un polvo que hizo que cada una de sus heridas ardiera como la picadura de una avispa. Lo peor fue tener que ver su sonrisa de superioridad cuando sacudió la sangre oscura del cuchillo, se había vuelto enfermizo después de los primeros minutos ¿Cómo era que alguien pudiera disfrutar tanto el hacer sufrir otro ser viviente de tal manera, como lo hacían ellos? Estaba segura que hasta el hombre más desagradable de toda la historia encontraría aquellos vampiros repugnantes.

—¿El agua es suficiente, Owari-sama?

Tsuna pestañeó saliendo de su trance, y dirigió su atención hacia la mucama. Era una cosita tan pequeña, una lolita por así decirlo, que tenía una mirada temerosa que realmente le preocupaba a la morena— Eh, sí.

La chica asintió y le ofreció una mano— Si lo desea puedo ayudarla a entrar a la bañera, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no creo que pueda moverse por sí misma.

Aceptando la mano pálida, Tsuna se levantó de estar sentada en el lavabo, sus piernas gritaron en protesta por el movimiento— Está bien, me puedes decir Tsuna.

—Eso sería descortés de mi parte —le dijo—. Usted es mi señora y tengo que recordar eso.

Tenía un punto, lo último que necesitaba era ponerse cómoda en el lugar y meter la pata cuando estaba con alguno de los hermanos. Quejándose suavemente cuando el agua cálida hizo contacto con sus heridas, lentamente se hundió en el baño, el agua se tornó de un color grisáceo opaco para cuando ya estaba sentada por completo. Lodo, sangre y sudor se mezclaron con las burbujas color lavanda y crearon una combinación desagradable de la que Tsuna estaría contenta de alejarse.

—Puedo encargarme del resto por mí misma. —Le dijo a la criada mientras agarraba una esponja que estaba a un lado del grifo de bronce.

—¿Está segura, Owari-sama?

—Sí —le brindó una breve y leve sonrisa, su lastimadura abriéndose un poco mientras lo hizo—, lo prometo.

La criada se le quedó mirando por unos momentos para después dejar escapar un suspiro y desarremangarse las mangas negras de su uniforme— Está bien pero por favor llámeme si necesita algo. Estaré armando su cama.

—De acuerdo.

La muchacha asintió y se marchó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Tsuna suspiró cuando se fue, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, dejando sus ojos inexpresivos. Se hundió bajo el agua hasta que le llegara a los labios y se quedó mirando la nada, sus lágrimas saladas se mezclaron con el agua turbia.

"_Por favor, Dios..._"

...

Los vampiros solo pudieron mirar atónitos al "mayor" de los hermanos cuando anunció las noticias. Para ser honestos ya habían estado esperando un par de cosas, una enfermedad, una dieta mala, hasta incluso en la deficiencia de algún químico. Pero pensar que una de _esos_ se había infiltrado en su morada, y con _Su_ permiso, era un escándalo.

—Entonces _Él_ decidió rendirse y acabar con nosotros de una vez por todas —vociferó Laito—, que típico.

Subaru puso los ojos en blanco— No creo que ni incluso _Él _iría tan lejos, el solo asociarse con ellos es peligroso.

—Pero apuñaló a Ayato hace un rato. —Dijo Kanato, comiendo una porción del panqué que Tsuna les había hecho.

Ojos verde ácido se entrecerraron— Eso sucedió solo porque Ore-sama...

—La cagó. —Subaru ofreció, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

El vampiro más grande se levantó de su silla con brusquedad, ignorando el tirón que sintió en el hombro— Vuelve a repetir eso, Yuuki-onna.

Subaru entrecerró sus orbes escarlata y también se puso de pie— Atrévete a volver a decir eso, hijo de pu-

—Ya es suficiente —Reiji intervino, ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la mirada de los resultados—. No hay nada que temer de todos modos.

Shu abrió un ojo— ...No la puedes matar.

—Eso lo comprendo —se acomodó los lentes—. Los Sangre de Plata eran armas incluso después de su muerte, no solamente los humanos los utilizaban para engañar a los vampiros y hacer que bebieran de ellos, sino que también quemaban sus cuerpos para mezclar sus cenizas con cuchillos de plata para hacerlos mucho más efectivos.

Laito apoyó la cabeza en una mano— Todos recordamos nuestras lecciones de historia pero explícanos por qué no podemos ir arriba y hacerla pedazos.

—Porque no es una sangre pura —el silencio reinó alrededor de la mesa por un momento antes de que Reiji prosiguiera—. A menos que todos desarrollen un efecto placebo, ninguno de nosotros morirá. Tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de ello al no morir cuando bebieron su sangre y también al considerar el hecho que su sangre no sabe dulce.

Todos los vampiros se miraron entre sí antes de que Ayato se pusiera de pie y empujara su silla— Me iré si eso es todo.

Reiji apuñaló al chico con la mirada pero este lo ignoró cuando se fue del cuarto. De a poco, el resto de los vampiros comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo hasta que Reiji había sido el único que había quedado, quien agarró los resultados y se tele transportó fuera del cuarto, las velas se apagaron por el movimiento.

...

Tsuna estaba de pie y moviéndose la noche siguiente. Después de un sueño tan necesitado, analgésicos, y algo para comer se sintió mejor, bueno, no tan bien pero ella creyó en las mentiras que las drogas le dibujaban. Vistiéndose con un vestido verde pálido, se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de alimento solo para encontrarse con los trillizos discutiendo entre sí. Hizo lo mejor para pasar desapercibida, se metió debajo de la mesa y se arrastró por la alfombra, sus lastimaduras le ardían gracias a la textura áspera rozando contra las cortadas. Cuando llegó al final de la mesa, rodó por el suelo, llegando hasta el umbral de la cocina.

Después de ponerse de pie, se dirigió hacia la bandeja con el pastel que estaba arriba de la encimera, para encontrarse con que solo quedaba un tercio del bizcocho— ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—¿Qué es tan molesto como para gritar?

Tsuna retrocedió varios pasos y tan solo se le quedó mirando a Reiji sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera puedo dejar escapar un alarido. La imagen de la noche anterior invadió la mente de la chica, el joven había tenido el rostro salpicado con su sangre y tenía el cuchillo presionado contra los labios. Ella se estremeció ante la imagen y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el pastel.

—No es nada, Reiji.

Él arrugó la nariz con desagrado— A los demás no le importará como te dirijas a ellos, pero deberías usar el sufijo san cuando me nombras.

La joven alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, mientras que al mismo tiempo abría un cajón y sacaba un cuchillo. Al no haber vivido en Japón antes, no acostumbraba a utilizar los honoríficos, sus primos habían concordaron que era por el hecho de ser una estadounidense estúpida—Lo siento, Reiji... san.

Él no le respondió, abrió un gabinete que estaba frente a ella y sacó un set de porcelana blanca. Decidiendo que necesitaba un plato, la joven fue, tomó uno y echó el gran pedazo de bizcocho sobre este. El vampiro la miró con una expresión sombría pero no dijo nada cuando ella comenzó a comer con las manos. Mientras saboreaba cada bocado de la delicia que se despedazaba, no se percató de que Kanato pasó velozmente por al lado, aunque sí se dio cuenta cuando Laito pasó zumbando, empujándola al suelo y haciendo que el plato se rompiera en mil pedazos al caer.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado junto con la frustración cuando se le clavaron los pedazos de vidrio en las palmas y se le volvían a abrir las heridas de ayer. Todo le dolía y hubiese ido a buscar a Laito y hacerle hecho juntar los vidrios si hubiese tenido las agallas. Él se reiría de ella y se alejaría diciendo algo molesto, Laito no era un as hablando inglés, los insultos incluidos.

Extendió una mano para agarrar uno de los pedazos más grandes pero soltó un gemido de dolor cuando la levantaron de una de sus coletas. La ira y el dolor que recorrieron su cuero cabelludo hicieron que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y el sufrimiento no se alivió incluso cuando estuvo completamente de pie. Reiji la arrastró por los pasillos, sus pasos eran largos y con propósito mientras que los de ella apenas podían mantener el ritmo.

—¡O... oye! ¡Suelta! —chilló cuando otra vez le jaló bruscamente— ¡P... por favor, Reiji-san!

El susodicho abrió una puerta y la empujó adentro de la habitación, haciendo que se cayera sobre su trasero— Rompes mis cosas y luego ensucias los pisos con tu sangre, realmente eres estúpida.

Tsuna apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando fue empujada contra el suelo y quedó abajo del vampiro malicioso— ¡No fui yo, fue Laito el que lo hizo!

—¿Ese es el caso?

Ella asintió— Nunca habría sido tan torpe.

Él la observó con ojos hambrientos y apretó el agarre en sus muñecas— Puede que ese sea el caso pero fui ofendido cuando dijiste mi nombre con tanta familiaridad —Se agachó, su nariz recorrió su cuello expuesto. Aún seguía rojo e irritado por lo de ayer, si la mordía allí probablemente la mataría. Con su mano libre le corrió la tira del vestido, exponiendo más de su piel oscura— Es hora de probar a una Sangre de Plata.

—¿Eh- ¡Ah!

Se encogió del dolor cuando le mordió el hombro. La había mordido en el lado izquierdo, Kanato lo había hecho en hecho derecho, así que no fue tan malo como lo podría haber sido. Sin embargo, mientras Reiji la drenaba, la joven supo que el muchacho estaba tratando de hacerlo tan doloroso como fuera posible, cada vez que succionaba lo podía sentir sacudirse un poco, provocando que sus colmillos se movieran en su piel. Dolía de verdad e incluso si miraba el techo alto y abovedado o el escritorio ordenado que estaba hecho con una madera de roble oscura, no podía distraer su mente del dolor...

O del sentimiento enfermizo en su estómago.

Era esa sensación de querer que él la mordiera. La había sentido cuando Kanato la había mordido y ahora la estaba teniendo con Reiji. Hacía que se le revolviera el estómago con repulsión y que sus papilas gustativas saborearan un gusto amargo. Casi todo su ser quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipo para luego salir corriendo pero la parte que _quería_ ser mordida poseía la mayoría del control. Ella yació allí por cuenta propia, su respiración se agitó y un calor inundó su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente terminó de chuparle la sangre casi sintió decepción.

—Es como dicen —Reiji sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la boca—. Tu sangre en verdad tiene un sabor repugnante.

—Nadie para de decir eso.

Reiji se enderezó y se fue hasta el escritorio— Bueno, es de esperarse, no solo a cinco vampiros diferentes les desagrada tu sangre, pero también eres una Sangre de Plata.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería saber qué era eso— ¿Es una enfermedad?

El vampiro se encogió de hombros— Supongo que depende en como lo veas, pero no tengo tiempo para responder preguntas estúpidas, te puedes retirar.

Tsuna luchó para ponerse de pie, cada hueso de su cuerpo protestó por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Reiji la llamó cuando la chica logró llegar hasta la puerta— ¿Qué fue lo que te indujo a apuñalar a Ayato con el rosario?

Ella volteó la cabeza para mirar al chico, una expresión conflictiva decoró sus facciones— Eh, es que... supongo que fue la adrenalina.

Él la contempló por varios segundos, notando la manera en la que estaba jugando con su vestido y desviando la mirada hacia el costado— Entonces deberías controlarte mejor, sería horrible si te ocurriera un _accidente_.

La joven abrió la puerta— Está bien, Reiji-san.

...

Nota de Autora: ¡Y gracias a Dios esta temporada se acabó! Sí, me estoy refiriendo a los arcos narrativos de esta serie como una temporada.

Así que ahora todos los hermanos la han mordido y Reiji sabe lo que es, ¿qué es lo que Tsuna hará con su destino? Es obvio que se está tornando masoquista, ¿Pero qué hay de su sangre, está teniendo un efecto en sus nuevas tendencias? No solo eso, ¿qué sucederá cuando comience a dudar de sus padres durante todo este evento?

¡Corten! Se acabó el comercial, ¡concluyamos esto! El próximo capítulo saldrá pronto y finalmente estaremos llegando a la trama.


	11. Código 11

Nota de Traductora: Saco este capítulo un día antes de lo planeado porque mañana voy a estar un poco ocupada... así muchísimas gracias** gabriela .andreina.127** por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola a todos! Vayan a mirar a la youtuber SuperWoman si quieren reírse un rato.

Así que el capitulo anterior había sido el final de la primera temporada de esta serie narrativa y hoy comenzaremos con la siguiente. Las relaciones entre el banco de sangre, Tsuna, y la de los vampiros irán cambiando de a poco.

La palabra clave siendo de a poco.

...

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de la luna llena y Tsuna se había percatado de que todos los vampiros se comportaban precavidos cuando estaban cerca de ella. Cada vez que se le aproximaban lo hacían rápido y al grano, ya no jugaban con ella como solían hacerlo. La paz y tranquilidad casi preocupaba a la chica, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, que más o menos, había estado fuera de peligro. Dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó un cepillo por su cabello mientras caminaba por su cuarto, levantando un pequeño marco que contenía la foto de su familia. Era tan difícil de creer que se estaba acostumbrando al lugar, hasta el punto de estar convirtiéndose en un segundo hogar, aunque uno muy peligroso. Ni siquiera tenía que apartar la mirada de la foto para saber que su cuarto era de un tamaño bastante generoso. Todas las paredes eran de un blanco cegador y los pisos de una madera castaño claro. Había una alfombra blanca en el suelo con forma cuadrada y decoraciones color marfil, y en el frente del cuarto se encontraba ubicada una estufa hogar de piedra gris. Su tocador se encontraba en la esquina del dormitorio y se veía un poco desordenado gracias al maquillaje que reposaba en este y que había utilizado aquel día para ocultar un poco el daño que había recibido en el rostro.

Volvió a colocar la foto sobre su mesita de luz y junto a esta colocó el cepillo antes sentarse en la cama ¿Por qué sus padres le habían pedido que viniera a vivir con los hermanos en primer lugar? Originalmente le habían dicho que probablemente debía tomar un respiro de sus hermanos menores y que ellos tenían amigos en Japón que la acogerían, pero dudó mucho que en realidad conocieran a los hermanos Sakamaki ¿Tal vez había otra familia y le habían dado la dirección equivocada? Su madre era bastante atolondrada así que era posible...

—Oi, Chichinashi —Tsuna pegó un salto y soltó el mechón de pelo con el que había estado jugando pero no gritó cuando Ayato apareció frente ella— ¿Ya estás lista para la escuela?

—Eh, sí —se levantó e indicó el tocador con un ademán—. Solo tengo que terminar de recoger mi cabello.

Él se apartó y dejó que la chica pasara. Tsuna pudo sentir como el corazón le martillaba contra el pecho mientras manipulaba su cabello con la mirada de Ayato clavada en ella. Cuando finalmente logró recogerlo en sus dos coletas que le llegaban hasta los omóplatos, se volteó en la dirección de Ayato y lo encontró con la mirada perdida. Bueno, eso definitivamente era nuevo, la mayoría de las veces la observaba como si se estuviese desangrando por todo el lugar.

Mordiéndose la mejilla y haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho, se le acercó y le tocó la frente con vacilación. Este pestañeó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Chichinashi?

—Ya estoy lista...

El joven la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera del cuarto. Mientras lo hacía, Tsuna no pudo evitar notar que no estaba siendo tan bruto como normalmente lo era. Sabía que no era porque ella le importaba, dudó que hubiese alguien al que hubiera tratado alguna vez como a un ser humano racional, la razón era porque estaba sufriendo. Podía ver el bulto en su blazer de la escuela en donde lo había herido el otro día. No había pensado que el apuñalarlo lo habría lastimado de aquel modo pero el que le brindaran atención médica y el que estuviera usando mucha menos fuerza de la normal debía significar que el rosario _había_ funcionado, incluso si no lo había matado.

—Ayato.

—Mm.

Pestañeó con sorpresa ante su respuesta casi distraída pero decidió vociferar sus pensamientos de todos modos— ¿Te encuentras... bien?

Él volteó la cabeza para mirarla— ¿Estás preocupada por mí?

Ella hizo un mohín— En realidad no, es solo que noté que estás dolorido.

El muchacho resopló y le volvió a dar la espalda— Eso apenas fue un rasguño, una humana patética como tú nunca podría herirme.

—Cierto- ¡Ah!

Se encogió de dolor cuando Ayato la empujó contra la pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de la joven y manteniendo sus manos inmovilizadas por encima de su cabeza. La contempló con una mirada predadora mientras se lamía los labios, sus colmillos se revelaron cuando lo hizo. La acción hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la chica y cerró los ojos, esperando a que la mordida llegara. El aliento frío acarició su piel y la anticipación incrementó en la boca de su estómago, pero cuando no sintió la punzada ella abrió un ojo para mirar a su captor. Estaba mirando fijamente su cuello con aquella mirada preocupada de antes. Una expresión -casi- similar se hizo presente en las facciones de la joven mientras lo observaba. En cualquier otro momento él hubiese estado deseoso de hincar el diente sin importarle lo que ella opinaba, pero ahora parecía pensar en sus acciones antes de cometerlas.

Poco sabía que estaba pensando en ella. Las cicatrices en su cuello podían ser escondidas del ojo humano pero si un vampiro quería ver sus mordidas todo lo que tenían que hacer era mirar. Ninguna cantidad de maquillaje iba a ocultar el hecho de que podía ver las mordidas increíblemente profundas en la parte inferior de su cuello que habían amenazado con acabar con su vida. Ahora que las estaba contemplando con una mente cuerda, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. No por el hecho de que la había mordido, ella era su alimento después de todo, pero por el hecho que ella estaba dispuesta a apuñalarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a apuñalar a su amo cuando ella le pertenecía? Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente cuando divisó otras marcas en su cuello que se estaban esfumando, le pertenecían a uno de sus hermanos. Ella era toda suya y a nadie más en el mundo entero se le estaba permitido tenerla.

—¿Ayato?

El nombrado pestañeó y levantó la mirada para ver a la chica. Sus labios estaban curvados en desagrado pero sus ojos pálidos brillaban con curiosidad— ...mía.

—¿Eh?

Este se inclinó y le lamió la oreja— Eres mía.

Abrió la boca para cuestionarlo pero un chillido incomprensible emitió de su garganta cuando le clavó los colmillos, succionándole la sangre del cartílago. El dolor no era tan intenso como podría haberlo sido, en realidad se sintió como si se estuviese haciendo un aro en la oreja, lo cual solo era un piquete y un breve ardor. Ya que no tenía tanto dolor en el que concentrase, la sensación placentera de la sangre dejando su cuerpo era mucho más prominente de lo normal, y también fue la primera vez que notó los sonidos provenientes del vampiro mientras este le succionaba la sangre. Eran gemidos suaves que desencadenaban un fuego en el estómago de Tsuna y la hacían retorcerse con deleite. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, una risa profunda resonó en la habitación.

Ayato le desenterró los colmillos de la oreja y le arrojó dagas con la mirada a Laito, quien estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta— Veo que te estás divirtiendo con Slut-chan, espero que no les importe ser observados.

El labio del vampiro más joven se torció en desdén y se levantó de encima de la chica— No le brindaré entretenimiento a un pervertido como tú.

—Oh, pero ambos se veían tan a gusto, especialmente Slut-chan —él se le acercó a la joven y la agarró del mentón para levantarle la cabeza para que lo mirara— Te gustó, ¿no es cierto?

—N... no.

Él se rió y la soltó— Está bien, Slut-chan, será nuestro secreto.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y quiso gritarle pero se detuvo cuando Reiji pasó y les dijo que fueran al coche en vez de estar jugando. Los dos vampiros rápidamente hicieron lo indicado, dejando atrás a una Tsuna aturdida y un poco irritada.

...

Tsuna se encontró una vez más en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra el estante de libros y un libro pesado en sus manos. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando una mujer pequeña que apenas había llegado a sus veintiséis entró al cuarto con unos papeles en mano.

—Tsuna-san, por favor no dejes tus notas por toda la sección de ficción, sería mejor que escribieras lo que quieras en un cuaderno.

La chica pegó un salto y cerró de golpe el libro que sostenía— Oh, cierto, lamento eso.

La bibliotecaria miró la tapa del libro con una ceja enarcada. Tenía el dibujo de una flor amarilla creciendo en un día soleado. En el medio de la flor había un cerebro de un rosa vívido y encima de este se encontraba el título de _Psicología_ escrito con letras púrpura— No sabía que estabas tomando esa clase.

—Tiene razón, no lo hago —dijo y lo volvió a guardar en el estante con los demás libros—. Quería buscar algunas cosas.

La mujer alzó una ceja ante la respuesta. Ninguno de los adolecentes que conocía iría a averiguar cosas sin razón alguna. Había conocido a Tsuna desde las tres semanas y medias que había estado en la escuela pero podía darse cuenta de que algo estaba molestando a la joven por la forma en que se mordía y mojaba el labio inferior. Un hábito extraño que tenía cada vez que se sentía incómoda por algo.

—Sabes, si pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo —le aconsejó—, no se lo contaría a nadie a menos que tu vida estuviese en peligro.

Tsuna dejó escapar un resoplido muy poco femenino y negó con la cabeza— No es nada Ishiyo-san, es solo que he estado tratando averiguar de dónde origina la nostalgia.

Bueno, eso sí que no era una respuesta directa. La mujer suspiró y le devolvió sus notitas— De acuerdo, bueno, diviértete buscando.

—Lo haré.

Tsuna observó a la mujer volver a aventurarse al laberinto de estantes y mesas antes de volver a tomar y abrir su libro otra vez. Dentro había un diagrama ilustrando la diferencia entre las tendencias masoquistas y sádicas. Mientras miraba la parte colorida del diagrama que mostraba la mitad masoquista, pudo identificar algunos de sus gustos que recientemente había descubierto. Si empezaba a _disfrutar_ que la mordieran, habían tantas repugnantes posibilidades que podían surgir de aquello. Se le revolvió el estómago y el amargo sabor de pasta cruda invadió sus papilas gustativas en el momento que una imagen sangrienta y subida de tono apareció en su mente. Cerró con fuerza el libro y lo guardó, limpiándose las palmas en su falda como si estuviera tratando de limpiarse el disgusto. No había manera de que hiciese algo tan puro con una de esas... _cosas_.

Su rostro se tornó un tono rojo oscuro para cuando su mente le recordó los sonidos que Ayato había hecho mientras le succionaba la sangre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se movió con incomodidad mientras llevaba una mano a su oreja cuando la memoria se apoderó de ella. Se había sentido bien, no tan mal como la mayoría de las veces, tal vez que le chuparan la sangre mientras...

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, si no es Slut-chan.

Tsuna apartó la mano de su oreja y retrocedió al ver vampiro que se aproximaba, tratando de mantener una expresión inocente mientras este la miraba lascivamente— Hola, ¿viniste a estudiar?

—Sí, pero cambié de opinión cuando capté tu delicioso aroma —se detuvo a solo centímetros de ella, travesura danzaba en sus ojos verde claro—. Alguien parece estar _contenta_.

—¿Eh?

Él se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó, oliendo su cabello— Tu aroma a cambiado a algo erótico, me sorprende que nadie más lo haya notado aún.

"_Oh Dios mío, no._"

La chica se ruborizó profundamente— No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—No te hagas la tonta, Slut-chan. Has estado teniendo pensamientos traviesos que te han puesto caliente —le lamió la oreja que Ayato le había mordido—. Parece que se trataba de mi hermano menor, que linda.

Como si fuera posible, el sonrojo de Tsuna se profundizó— ¡E... eso no es verdad! ¡Tu hermano no me gusta para nada!

—¿Es así?

—¡Ajá!

Él se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para mirarla a los ojos— Pruébalo.

—¿Que no me gusta Ayato?

El vampiro asintió—Si ese no es el caso, no te importará que te muerda.

—¿Te das cuenta que nunca me importó... —tomó una bocanada de aire cuando el vampiro la alzó e hizo que le envolviera la cintura con las piernas para luego hundir su rostro en su cuello— Ah, Slut-chan huele tan bien ahora mismo. Me pregunto su sabe mejor también, tendré que agradecerle a Ayato-kun si es así.

Tsuna se retorció en protesta, silenciosamente diciéndole que la bajara. Él por supuesto que la ignoró y comenzó a desatarle el moño rojo de su uniforme. Ella extendió una mano y le tumbó el sombrero con enojo, el accesorio voló por los aires hasta aterrizar de manera extraña sobre uno de los estantes. Laito desvió la mirada hasta donde había quedado para luego regresarla a la joven— Deberías tener cuidado, Slut-chan, no quisieras que te dejara caer.

Ella le echó rayos por los ojos pero no ofreció ningún comentario cuando él le hundió los colmillos en el cuello. Una chispa de lujuria danzó en su estómago mientras que el resto de su cuerpo gritaba en dolor. Su cuello aún tenía que sanar por completo, cada vez que apenas era pinchado tenía que tomar sus medicinas para hacer que el dolor se fuera. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y le apretó el hombro al vampiro mientras este seguía bebiendo de ella, el sonido discreto que hacía mientras sorbía su sangre se escuchaba en las profundidades de su mente caótica.

"_No me gusta esto, no me gusta._"

Boqueó cuando le arrancó los colmillos para colocarla en el suelo, sus manos deambularon por su cuerpo— Nada parece mejorar tu sangre, ni siquiera el placer.

—¿Lo siento? —Se acomodó la falda ya que se le había subido gracias al vampiro— Espero que Ishiyo-san no nos haya visto.

Este puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta donde estaba su sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza— Creo que deberías preocuparte más por Ayato-kun.

—¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa arrogante danzó en sus labios— Ya lo verás, pero por ahora —la besó brevemente en los labios, el sabor a la sangre los manchó—, nos vemos, Slut-chan.

El vampiro se fue de la biblioteca, dejando a Tsuna confundida y un poco desconcertada. "_¿Qué está sucediendo?_"

...

Nota de Autora: ¡Y... listo! No se preocupen por que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido con lo que la relación respecta, ella sigue siendo un banco de sangre andante. Así que... no queda mucho por decir... ¡Oh! Si están participando en el concurso de arte, el plazo de tiempo es hasta el primero de septiembre.

Otra vez, ¡gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	12. Código 12

Nota de Traductora: ¡Gracias **gabriela. andereina.127** y **Yuri Mukami** por sus comentarios! Últimamente he estado un poco más ocupada de lo usual, ¡pero siempre trato de subir lo más rápido que puedo! Solo para ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: El capítulo más corto hasta ahora...

...

Tsuna rápidamente se dirigió al salón de clase cuando el almuerzo concluyó, tenía las dos manos ocupadas al tratar de atar una gasa limpia para ocultar las marcas que Laito le había dejado no hace mucho. Algunos de los estudiantes alzaron una ceja y la miraron raro por sus acciones mientras que los más inmaduros bufaron al mismo tiempo que les pasaban cosas pervertidas por la cabeza. Ella tranquilamente los ignoró, le dolía la demasiado la cabeza como para que le importara, y se sentó en su asiento. Dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios y que los músculos tensos de su cuello se relajaran mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la fresca madera de su escritorio. La sensación tranquilizante casi la incitaba a que se durmiera.

Justo cuando había cerrado los ojos, un estruendo resonó cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que enderezara de golpe— ¡Ouch! —Chilló cuando una mano fría la agarró del hombro y la obligó a levantarse, el movimiento repentino hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que se le revolviera el estómago violentamente— E... espera.

—Cierra la boca, Chichinashi. —Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par cuando divisó los verdes del vampiro. Ayato se veía absolutamente cabreado y listo para matar si ella llegaba a desafiarlo. Miró a los demás estudiantes con el ceño fruncido cuando se percató que todos tenían la mirada clavada en sus libros o anotaban apuntes inexistentes, haciendo lo que sea para no presenciar la escena violenta delante de ellos.

Abrió la boca para reprocharles por el cobarde acto pero se detuvo cuando sintió la presión en su hombro doblarse, amenazando con quebrarle el hueso si se atrevía a decir algo. Cerró la boca y siguió obedientemente al vampiro, mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras lo seguía. Todas sus emociones se arremolinaron en su cabeza mientras caminaba, todo sobre aquel escenario estaba mal, se sentía como si hubiese cometido un error fatal.

Cuando se detuvieron repentinamente, Tsuna levantó la mirada para observar al vampiro— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre?

Este entrecerró los ojos y la empujó contra la pared con ambas manos, una mantenía una agarre férreo en su hombro mientras que la otra levitaba sobre su cuello— Dejaste que ese maldito pervertido se alimentara de ti.

La chica se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión— ¿Estás molesto porque Laito me mordió?

La mano que acechaba su cuello hizo contacto con este, causando que una ola de dolor recorriera su cuerpo y ayudara a empeorar su dolor de cabeza. La chica gimoteó pero no atrevió a moverse mientras Ayato la contemplaba— Te dije antes que me pertenecías a mí.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Ayato clavó sus ojo en ella y su agarre se suavizó por un instante. Nunca antes había tenido que explicar a los otros sacrificios lo que eso significaba, ellas lo habían averiguado de inmediato y se habían resignado y entregado a sus destinos, pero esta chica ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que significaba cuando un vampiro le advertía que eran una comida que no podía ser compartida.

Una sonrisa traviesa danzó en sus labios y se agachó para estar a su nivel— Eso significa que soy el único que puede tener tu sangre y cuerpo, Chichinashi. Deberías estar honrada de que Ore-sama quiera a una idiota como tú.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —Sus ojos castaño claro se agrandaron— ¡A eso se refería!

—¿Por fin te estás enterando?

Ella resopló y asintió— Sí, pero pensé que se supone que todos ustedes me maten, no solo tú.

—Y así es, pero a Ore-sama le gusta ese terror que aparece en tus ojos —le arrancó la gasa blanca, la tela suave cayó al suelo— Ahora muéstramelo de nuevo.

...

Reiji miró inexpresivamente a la muchacha que yacía sobre su mesa quirúrgica— Ayato, tus celos casi matan a la chica.

El vampiro pelirrojo hizo un quejido irritado con la boca, pero no dijo nada mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de piedra. Se había alimentado del cuello cuando bebió de ella en la escuela, provocando que ella gritara y eventualmente se desmayara; todavía les faltaba determinar si había sido por el dolor o la pérdida de sangre. La chica tenía instalada una terapia intravenosa y le habían vendado el cuello y las demás pequeñas heridas que le habían infligido durante el incidente de la luna llena. Su respiración era tranquila y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras dormía, su cabello estaba disperso alrededor suyo como si de un halo celeste pálido se tratara. La joven se veía como una niña herida, inocente y madura para la cosecha.

—Al menos no le arrancaste la piedra. —Dijo Reiji mientras terminaba de vendar el cuello de la muchacha.

—¿Entonces sigue siendo tu experimento?

El vampiro mayor hizo una pausa en su tarea— ¿Hay algún problema?

—No me importa —se alejó de la pared—, siempre y cuando recuerdes a quién le pertenece.

Reiji le brindó una breve mirada al vampiro más joven— Pareces encariñado con ella... —una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus labios—. Si te has acostumbrado al sabor de su sangre tal vez también deba incorporarte en un experimento.

—¡Vete al diablo, otaku de la vajilla! —Y con eso desapareció del cuarto, dejando en paz a Reiji mientras este monitoreaba a su experimento más reciente.

...

Después de aparentemente dos días de estar inconsciente, Tsuna despertó para encontrarse yaciendo en su cama. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió el temblor del dolor estremecer su cuerpo cuando se volteó para quedar boca arriba— Buenos días, Owari-sama.

La chica miró hacia su izquierda, siseando de dolor en el proceso, para ver a la criada que la había ayudado a meterse en la bañera. En vez de verse nerviosa y asustada como antes, ahora tenía ojeras oscuras y marcas de colmillos visibles en su cuello— Hola, eh...

—Ichigo —dijo rápidamente—. Reiji-sama me dijo que se quedara en cama hasta que él regresara de las clases.

—¿Estoy sola?

La rubia asintió— Sí, todos los hermanos fueron al colegio hace dos horas.

Tsuna agarró las sábanas con una mano y la otra la cerró fuertemente en un puño. Los hermanos nunca la habían dejado completamente sola, desde que había llegado al lugar no la habían dejado salir de la mansión sin supervisión. Demonios, incluso su pobre PSP y celular habían sido destruidos brutalmente por un Ayato cabreado.

Se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas y inspiró hondamente— De acuerdo, supongo que puedo tomar un descanso de las clases.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro— Bien, entonces volveré después con un poco de comida. Me he percatado que en su mayoría usted prepara platos occidentales y simples, ¿hay algo que le apetezca?

Ella lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir— Si no te molesta prepararme puré de papa con trozos de tocino, brócoli hervido, y queso, lo apreciaría.

La criada asintió— Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue, cerrando la puerta con cuidado como para no molestar a la inválida. Después de escuchar que sus pasos se desvanecieran por el pasillo, Tsuna se empujó para quedar sentada. Su cuerpo instantáneamente quedó adolorido y dejó escapar un leve quejido por el movimiento forzado. Inhaló profundamente una vez más y luchó por bajarse de la cama, el proceso había sido difícil y lento. Estaba lista para largarse a llorar y abandonar su misión para cuando finalmente ya estaba vestida y no se molestó demasiado cuando Ichigo volvió y la atrapó en el acto.

—Owari-sama, ¿¡Qué rayos está haciendo!?

Tsuna le sonrió irónicamente mientras se colocaba la camiseta rosa— Iba a la iglesia.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y colocó la bandeja que cargaba sobre la mesita de luz con cuidado antes de limpiarse las manos con el delantal blanco que llevaba— Owari-sama, no debe irse de este cuarto, ¿cómo creyó que podría ir a la iglesia?

—Escabulléndome...

La criada suspiró y tomó su mano con gentileza, volviéndola a llevar a la cama— No hay nada para usted en la iglesia, le irá mejor descansando.

Tsuna se le quedó mirando a la chica— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ichigo se ruborizó ante la pregunta— Solo quise decir que... —negó con la cabeza—. No importa, por favor, acuéstese. No quiero que Reiji-sama se enoje conmigo.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama pero no se acostó y miró a la criada, una inquietud comenzó a tomar lugar en su mente— Ichigo, acabas de decir que no hay nada esperándome en la iglesia como si algún crimen se estuviese cometiendo en ese lugar...

—No, no es así, es solo que...

—¿Solo que qué?

Ichigo le entregó la bandeja, atrapándola ente la cama y el metal caliente— Aquí esta su comida, espero que sea de su gusto. —Y con eso se marchó del cuarto en un santiamén, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás de ella.

Tsuna miró la puerta fijamente para después volver a mirar su comida. Había una gran y acojinada pila de puré que estaba teñida de verde en algunas partes gracias al brócoli y contenía trozos largos de tocino y queso derretido. La joven agarró el tenedor y comenzó a comer, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando saboreó salsa de soja.

Bueno, este día no podía empeorar.

...

Nota de Autora: Un capítulo "filler" pero rápidamente desciende a la trama de esta temporada. Espero que todos estén disfrutando la historia, y si quieren hacer saber su opinión sobre cuál debería ser la pareja de la historia, vayan a mi perfil y participen en la encuesta.


	13. Código 13

Nota de Traductora: Ya que ayer no pude actualizar pensé en subir esta capítulo hoy un poco más temprano de lo usual ¡Así que aquí lo tienen! Una cosa más, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, estoy muy segura que la autora, Quiet Harmony-chan, también se los agradece :)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola! Espero que a todos les agrade este capítulo ya que en su mayoría es filler y apesto escribiendo eso.

...

Tsuna se quedó encerrada en la casa la semana siguiente. Al principio no le molestó mucho, pero pronto se aburrió rotundamente de quedarse mirando las paredes y leer su libro de zombis. Suspiró, se puso boca abajo y pateo las sábanas para que cayeran al suelo, observando como el polvo bajo su cama levitó en el medio del suelo como si fueran pequeños copos grises. La escena la entretuvo por un momento antes de volver a suspirar y a voltearse en la cama, dejando que le colgaran las piernas por el borde. Estaba harta de quedarse tirada sin tener nada que hacer, incluso que Ayato la molestara era mejor que esto.

Poniéndose de pie apropiadamente la chica se cambió con unas ropas decentes para después dejar su cuarto con cautela. Miró los pasillos de un lado a otro varias veces para asegurarse que no hubiesen vampiros antes de ir a explorar. Había estado en la mansión por alrededor de un mes y ni siquiera había explorado la morada entera. Andando en puntitas por los pasillos, pasó los grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar el resplandor suave de la noche y las sombras que se mezclaba con este.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con una puerta entreabierta, la luz bañaba la alfombra morada que se encontraba cerca. Justo detrás de esta, pudo oler aceite y algo húmedo como si lo que estuviese dentro había estado allí escondido por años. Encontrando su coraje abrió la puerta y encontró... un piano. Era de gran tamaño y negro, se veía como los tocaban en los auditorios sofisticados, tenía un banco negro en frente y una partitura amarilla por los años en el atril. Caminando por los pisos ahora de madera, se dirigió hasta el hermoso instrumento y tocó una de las teclas con cuidado. Una nota grave emitió de este, resonando por el cuarto vacío y haciendo que le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Sosteniendo la falda amarilla con una mano, la joven maniobró para sentarse en el banco bajo y sus manos levitaron suavemente sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Tarareó suavemente una melodía para sí misma mientras movía sus dedos a la par de la canción, tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzó a mover la cabeza cuando se sumergió en la música. Y por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta cuando un vampiro apareció en la única silla del gran cuarto con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a la humana tocar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo él abrió un ojo para observarla y bufó cuando vio su apariencia— Tu forma está mal.

Ella volteó la cabeza como un rayo y miró a Shu con los ojos bien abiertos— Es perturbador el que te aparezcas de la nada —volvió su atención al piano—. En fin, de todos modos no estaba tocando de en serio.

— ...Me doy cuenta.

—¿Cómo?

Él abrió solo un ojo— Tu postura...

Tsuna frunció el ceño y colocó una mano sobre zona lumbar— ¿Mi postura?

—Sí —dijo—, se supone que endereces la espalda...

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro y forzosamente irguió la columna, cuando lo hizo quedó tan derecha como una regla— ¿Mejor?

—¿Por qué me preguntas?

La chica se mordió el labio ante la pregunta. Tenía un buen punto, ¿_por qué_ le estaba preguntado? Después de todo, él era el mismo hombre que estaría encantado de desgarrarle el cuello y dejarla tirada en el suelo desangrándose porque simplemente lo había despertado en el medio de su siesta. Aún así, allí estaba ella preguntándole si su postura era adecuada para tocar el piano— Supongo que porque tú fuiste el que hizo el comentario...

—...Hn...

Los dos se quedaron sentados en silencio por un rato largo hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Reiji. Se les quedó mirando por varios segundos, los ojos granate se entornaron con irritación— Es hora de la cena.

Tsuna comenzó a sentir su corazón palpitar con preocupación. Ni una vez se habían molestado en decirle cuando comer y con aquel anuncio se sintió como un cordero llevado para la matanza— ¿Va... vamos a comer juntos?

Reiji le brindó una mirada— Por supuesto, ¿por qué más me tomaría el trabajo de avisarles sobre la cena?

—Pero no soy caníbal...

El mayor de los vampiros se enderezó y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado— Una vez al mes nos juntamos para comer comida humana, que molestia.

La chica exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el comedor en silencio. Aunque después de salir del cuarto, se percató de que Reiji la fulminaba con la mirada. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y apresuró su paso, rezando que no estuviese considerando devorarla a ella también.

...

Las comidas que Tsuna normalmente comía eran simples. Su madre nunca había sido una cocinera magnífica y a su padre no le gustaba cocinar, y por lo tanto ella tuvo que aprender o ir a buscar comida para llevar. Pero la comida que estaba frente a ella en aquel momento se veía como algo sacado del catálogo de un hombre rico. Habían fuentes enormes que contenían alguna clase de tarta de carne con queso hirviente en el medio, cacerolas de sopa que olían a salchicha y romero, y unos encantadores pastales que estaban decorados con chocolate oscuro. También habían botellas de vino que tenían etiquetas coloridas que mostraban fechas antiguas y de las cuales se podían sentir un olor a antigüedad que lo comprobaban.

Al entrar, Subaru era el único que estaba sentado en la mesa. Tenía la mirada perdida y esa expresión de irritación que siempre ensombrecía su rostro. Las demás sillas estaban vacías pero también había el espacio suficiente para que Tsuna se sentara.

Tsuna oyó su estómago rugir cuando se acercó a la mesa, el aroma de la comida casi venciendo a sus otros sentidos— Huele bien. —Musitó para sí misma.

Fue hasta el final de la mesa, hasta el asiento de la punta y se sentó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez el ser alimento para vampiro tenía sus ventajas, por lo menos si comía así todas las noches. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kanato se sentó a su lado, su osito estaba sentado en el regazo del chico cuyos ojos normalmente apagados ahora brillaban con intensidad. El cuerpo de la joven se tenso y esta bajó la mirada hacia el piso, la memoria de la última vez que estuvo con el vampiro amante de dulces revivió en su mente. Su herida se había sanado pero le había quedado una cicatriz pequeña que siempre le recordaría que no debía bajar la guardia.

—El pastel se ve bien —él murmuró— ¿No es así, Teddy?

Tsuna lo observó mientras jugaba con el oso que se veía demente hasta que él miró en su dirección— Tal vez sepa mejor con tu sangre bañándolo. Después de todo, el pastel que preparaste supo de maravilla con tu sangre rociada en cada bocado.

Se le revolvió el estómago ante sus palabras— Yo... —Literalmente no tenía nada más para decir, sus palabras fueron demasiado desagradables.

Ella se corrió un poco y trató de hacerse cada vez más pequeña, una acción que hizo que Subaru dejara escapar un bufido de gracia ante los esfuerzos de la joven.

Kanato ignoró a su hermano y se inclinó hacia delante, acomodándole el flequillo, su piel fría hizo que la de ella se pusiera húmeda— ¿Eso quieres, no es cierto?

Antes de que pudiera responder fue jalada por Ayato— Aléjate de ella, llorón.

El vampiro pelilila fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor— ¡Ella no es solo para ti! —apretó los puños— ¿Por qué siempre la monopolizas?

Ayato sonrió con los dientes— Porque Ore-sama la ha reclamado. Deberías haber actuado más rápido, llorón.

Kanato entornó los ojos y avanzó para volver a agarrar a Tsuna pero ella inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás. La acción había sido lo suficientemente inocente, no confiaba Kanato pero él lo vio de otra manera. Para él, ella lo estaba rechazando abiertamente y prefería que su hermano menor le chupara la sangre. Ese mismo pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre y siseó, listo para borrarle esa expresión engreída a su hermano justo cuando Reiji entró al cuarto.

El vampiro mayor les brindó una mirada y negó con la cabeza— Ustedes tres, siéntense y esperen a que el resto se presente.

Ayato sonrió con superioridad y llevó a Tsuna a su lado de la mesa, sentándola en la punta para que nadie pudiera tomar asiento junto a ella. Después de un rato, Laito apareció con una mirada de desinterés y se sentó al lado de Ayato— Mm, ¿Slut-chan no es parte del plato principal?

Reiji no levantó la mirada de los botones de su manga con los que estaba ocupado— Sabes que es una invitada y como una comerá con nosotros, no finjas ignorancia, Laito.

Le vampiro pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja— Ah, ¿pero no te gustaría ver a una Slut-chan desnuda amordazada, atada y recubierta toda con una salsa cremosa?

—No habría mucho para mirar. —Ayato remarcó, examinando su constitución pequeña.

La chica se movió con incomodidad mientras sentía su dignidad drenándose con el comentario de Ayato ¿¡Cómo podía decir que ella era solo _suya_ cuando estaba tan ocupado discutiendo que la deberían atar y devorarla como a un cerdo!? Apretó los dientes y le agradeció a Dios cuando Shu finalmente entró al cuarto, tomando asiento en frente de Reiji.

—Llegas tarde. — La "cabeza" de la familia le dijo.

—Hn.

Reiji entrecerró los ojos pero en vez de comenzar un pleito con su hermano, agarró su tenedor— Ahora pueden comenzar a comer.

Tan pronto como le pasaron primer plato, la tarta de carne y queso, Tsuna inmediatamente se metió un pedazo en la boca y prácticamente tarareó de alegría. Una explosión de sabor hizo erupción tan pronto toco su lengua, una acidez leve mezclada con un sabor algo amargo, creando una plétora de buena sensación para su estómago.

—Tus modales en la mesa son deplorables —Reiji comentó mientras observaba que estaba inclinada hacia delante y con un codo sobre la mesa— ¿Fuiste criada por lobos?

La chica se ruborizó, sacó el brazo de la mesa y se sentó derecha, un poco del queso se le había quedado pegado en la comisura de la boca— No...

—Disculpa si no te creo.

Ella asintió y pasó el resto el resto de la cena jugando con su comida. Para cuando todos ya se habían ido, Tsuna solo había comido dos porciones de la tarta de carne y la mitad de una porción del pastel de chocolate. Regresó a su cuarto con el estómago casi vacío y decidió leer algún cuento de hadas para ver como comían las princesas ya que su familia mayormente compuesta de hombres, nunca le habían enseñado cómo comer como una dama.

...

Reiji miró fijo al vial que tenía en la mano, observando la luz en su escritorio revotar contra este y proyectar formas en la pared. Dentro del vial había un líquido hediondo que era de un color rojo oscuro y que lentamente se movía dentro del vidrio. Lo volteó para leer la etiqueta descolorida y luego sonrió para volver a colocarlo sobre la mesa.

—Ahora todo lo que queda es esperar.

...

Nota de Autora: Y así es como terminó ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el capítulo!


	14. Código 14

Nota de Traductora: ¡Hola! Hoy no tengo mucho que decir además de que estoy un poco cansada... y está nublado afuera... y me da pereza XD. Así que muchísimas gracias, **Yuri Mukami** por tu review, espero que también te guste este capítulo :)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les está yendo a todos? Ahora mismo está lloviendo y estoy luchando contra el sueño mientras escribo esto.

Así que para mantenerse despiertos, todos deberían ver a este Youtuber llamado TanteiSakana. Él lee fanfictions muy malos y ha leído algunos de los peores de los peores como _Super Mario Bros Mission from God_. Él es muy gracioso y a veces tiene invitados que solo ayudan a intensificar la locura.

...

Cuando uno se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo en su cómoda cama, es sabido que pierde de vista su itinerario, y esto no era excepción para Tsuna. Se había levantado dos minutos antes de que los hermanos Sakamaki se subieran al auto y se dirigieran para la escuela— ¡Oh Dios mío, voy a llegar tan tarde!

Se puso las medias mientras que el cepillo de dientes le colgaba de la boca. Su blusa blanca aún seguía desabotonada, sus largos mechones color azul en todas direcciones, y pudo jurar que seguía teniendo baba seca en la barbilla. Después de rápidamente jalar de sus zapatos, se paró y arrojó el cepillo de dientes sobre la mesita de luz, haciendo una nota mental de guardarlo después mientras se abotonaba la blusa y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Tan pronto salió al pasillo, se echó a correr escaleras abajo, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies por el apuro. Había quedado sin aliento y gotas de sudor descendieron por su piel para cuando llegó a la limusina.

Los ojos granate de Reiji se entrecerraron cuando la vio— Llegas tarde.

La joven se tornó roja como un tomate y jugueteó con los dedos— No volverá a suceder.

Él bufó pero no dijo nada para cuando devolvió la atención a su lectura después de haberle ordenado al conductor que pusiera el vehículo en marcha. Tsuna suspiró y se hundió en su asiento hasta que su mentón descansara sobre su pecho, la respiración profunda hacía que su cabeza se moviera levemente con el sube y baja. Al estar sentada en tal posición, no se dio cuenta cuando una mano pálida se extendió para agarrar uno de los mechones de su cabello suelto. No fue hasta que jaló de este con fuerza que gritó y fulminó con la mirada a Kanato, quién sostenía un puñado de aquellas hebras azules— ¡Eso duele!

El vampiro levantó su cabello para examinarlo— Es tan largo.

Tsuna siseó y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de aliviar un poco el ardor que le hacía sentir como si le estuviese sangrando el cuero cabelludo— ¡Es porque no lo até, así que suéltalo!

Kanato sonrió ampliamente y jaló otra vez, su sonrisa se agrandó cuando la chica se quejó de dolor otra vez y arqueó la espalda como un gato encabronado, sus ojos castaño pálido se entornaron y prometieron asesinarlo si no la soltaba. Aquella mirada era diferente a la que normalmente demostraba y él tenía curiosidad sobre qué más haría. Cuando se acercó un poco más a la chica, un dolor intenso hizo erupción en su muñeca cuando Ayato lo agarró— Suéltala.

El vampiro de cabellos lilas miró amenazadoramente a su hermano, su agarre en el cabello de la chica se fortaleció— ¡Ella no es tuya!

—¿Quieres apostar, mocoso?

Kanato quiso replicar pero se detuvo cuando Reiji levantó la mirada de su libro— Ambos detengan esta puerilidad. Ella nos pertenece a todos, Kanato tiene el mismo derecho a alimentarse de ella que tú, Ayato —entrecerró los ojos—. Pero tales actividades no deberían ser llevadas a cabo ahora mismo en la limusina.

Ayato resopló y se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, le estaba lanzando cuchillos con la mirada a su hermano mayor quien para el desagrado de Tsuna, continuó jugando con su cabello. Kanato encontró muy hermoso ese cabello de color claro, para ser el de una humana de todos modos, con lo suave que era y con la facilidad con la que sus dedos podían recorrerlo. Por alguna razón, las chicas siempre tenían cabellos suaves con los que era divertido jugar y jalar. Su propia madre había sido un ejemplo excelente, pero esta chica también hacía esas expresiones graciosas cada vez que le jalaba los mechones. A veces, su rostro se arrugaba y contraía, hasta que sus cejas casi parecieran unirse, o tensaba la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza como si estuviese tratando de bloquear alguna luz, o abría los ojos y un siseo inhumano emitía de sus labios. Era entretenido y el acabose era que Ayato odiaba cuando otros se alimentaban de su preciado juguete.

Sonrió y le soltó el cabello. Esta muchacha tenía copiosos beneficios, incluso si su sangre sabía horrible.

...

Tsuna se quejó mientras estaba sentada en la biblioteca con hielo presionado contra el cuero cabelludo y un libro en el regazo. Kanato se había sentado detrás de ella durante la clase y había seguido jalándole el cabello cuando el profesor no prestaba atención. Cada tirón había traído una ola de dolor que hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Tan pronto había llegado la hora del almuerzo, se refugió en la pacífica biblioteca y se sentó en una esquina con una compresa fría que una Ishiyo recelosa amablemente le había entregado. La bibliotecaria estaba comenzando a sospechar de como la trataban algunos de los chicos y a menudo le preguntaba sobre su bienestar. Por supuesto que Tsuna nunca le decía nada, temía que si alguien se enteraba de la situación, los hermanos asesinarían a esa persona.

La joven suspiró y volteó una hoja de su novela de zombis— Hasta duele pensar.

Corrió el hielo de su nuca a su sien, cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío adormeciera sus sentidos, ignorando todo lo demás en la habitación. Su respiración se estabilizó a medida que se fue durmiendo, reposando la cabeza contra los lomos de los diccionarios. El Edén temporario que se le fue otorgado fue interrumpido cuando Ishiyo se le acercó con un libro en la mano y una botella de medicina en la otra— Tsuna-san, tengo un poco de medicina para ti.

La chica abrió los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa— Gracias, Ishiyo-san. —Se enderezó y tomó la medicina, midiendo una cucharada del líquido púrpura antes de tragarlo, el sabor amargo hizo que arrugara la nariz con disgusto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, supongo, lo único es que sabe horrible —le devolvió la botellita blanca—. Gracias.

—De nada —la mujer le puso la tapa, el sonido que esta hacía al tratar de cerrarla fue lo único que se oyó por varios segundos antes de que suspirara y se guardara la botellita en el bolsillo de su falda— Tsuna, tenemos que hablar.

La chica pestañeó con sorpresa, desacostumbrada a que alguien en la escuela la llamara por su primer nombre y sin honoríficos— Eh, claro.

Ishiyo se agachó para estar al nivel de Tsuna y los ojos verde oscuro se encontraron con los castaño pálido— ¿Los hermanos Sakamaki te están haciendo algo que no deberían?

Tsuna empalideció— ¿E... eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

Los ojos de la mujer perdieron su suavidad— No te hagas la tonta, Tsuna, eres demasiado lista para eso —se inclinó hacia delante— ¿Los chicos te están haciendo algo que te pone incómoda... algo que podría lastimarte?

"_¡Sí! ¡Me tiran del pelo, me mangonean y beben mi sangre como si fuera alguna clase de banco de sangre! ¡Por favor, dígale a las autoridades así puedo volver a casa!_"

Se rió y volvió la mirada a su novela— Solo se burlan porque no tengo pechos, eso es todo.

Ishiyo frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada al respecto. Si la niña no quería su ayuda, no podía obligarla a hacer nada pero le dolía verla quebrantarse tanto y quedar anormalmente callada. El brillo que había estado en esos ojos cuando se conocieron, ahora se estaba lentamente apagando con el transcurrir de los días y sabía que esos hermanos Sakamaki eran los culpables. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se paró y le ofreció el libro que estaba sosteniendo— Aquí tienes.

La chica lo aceptó y lo miró. Era pequeño y tenía una portada rosa con líneas verde lima. Al abrirlo se encontró con hojas blancas por las cuales corrían unas líneas azules, perfecto para escribir— ¿Un cuaderno?

—Un diario —le corrigió—. Quiero que escribas aquí las cosas que piensas en vez de dejarlas por todo el lugar ¡Hoy tuve que sacar otras dos de tus notitas de nuevo!

Tsuna suspiró aliviada, contenta de dejar el tema de su abuso— Lamento eso, pero cuando veo las notas me es más fácil recordar las cosas.

—Bueno, ¡escríbelas aquí de ahora en adelante! ¡La próxima vez que encuentre una de tus notas te las graparé a tu cuerpo!

—Por favor, no.

...

Kanato clavó los ojos en Tsuna mientras esta caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la limusina. Su cabello largo se mecía con cada paso y con los brazos sostenía un par de libros. Él pasó por al lado de muchos estudiantes y alcanzó la chica hasta quedar lado a lado con ella, silenciosamente esperando a que esta respondiera ante su presencia. Después de un momento apretó los dientes y tiró de unos de los mechones largos, haciendo que la joven gimiera y volteara la cabeza a su dirección— No deberías ignorarme.

Ella frunció el ceño y sus manos se presionaron contra los libros mientras apretaba su agarre en ellos, tratando de controlar su estallido— No te había visto.

—Por supuesto que no —enredó el mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo—. Teddy y yo hoy te queremos invitar a tomar el té en mi cuarto.

Tsuna quiso bufar ante la idea. No había jugado a la fiesta de té desde que su hermana menor, Ayano, tenía cinco. La niña ahora tenía ocho y se había vuelto bastante machona y negaba rotundamente el alguna vez haber jugado a tales juegos. Era gracioso que un chico de su edad le estaba pidiendo que jugaran a un juego de niñas.

—Tal vez también beba tu sangre —dijo—. Hará que el té sepa amargo pero al menos hará que el pastel sepa bien.

El rostro de Tsuna empalideció— Eh...

—Y no me rechaces, solo tendré que arrastrarte de los pelos y eso los hará morado en de azul.

La chica cerró la boca y siguió al chico obedientemente, preguntándose en silencio si debería haberle contado a Ishiyo sobre estos chicos psicóticos.

...

Nota de Autora: El rojo y el azul hacen morado, eso es a lo que se estaba refiriendo Kanato. No tengo idea de dónde saqué la idea de que Kanato jugara con el cabello de Tsuna pero creo que él haría algo así solo para ver cómo reaccionarían las novias. En fin, ¿así qué le esperará a la pobre de Tsuna? ¿Sobrevivirá la fiesta de té o finalmente morirá?

Algo más, estaba viendo como iba la encuesta para ver con quién querían que se quedara Tsuna y por ahora los resultados son:

Shu: 2 votos

Laito: 2 votos

Ayato: 1 voto

Subaru: 1 voto

Nadie/Friend Zone: 1

Así que, ahí está. Me confunde un poco que Shu sea el favorito hasta ahora ya que Tsuna solamente ha estado con él dos veces "en escenas" y una "detrás de escenas". Como sea, si ustedes creen que será mejor que sea con ellos, no lo voy a cuestionar.

En fin, espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Código 15

Nota de Traductora: ¡Démosle la bienvenida al capítulo 15! xD. Como siempre, muchas gracias **Komori Kanade** por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en el último capítulo. Saben que verlos comentando me hace muy felíz, ¡no sean tímidos! ...Ya veremos con quién se queda Tsuna...

Así que, con mucho cariño les traigo este nuevo capítulo. También démosle las gracias a Quiet Harmony-chan por permitirme traducir esta historia.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola! ¿Dos capítulos de una? Estoy en racha, así que ahora...

...

Tsuna no quería ir a la fiesta de té que Kanato estaba teniendo. Mientras permanecía sentada y estaba rodeada de libros, lapiceras, y papeles, supo que su cuarto era el lugar más seguro ya que Kanato tendía a ser violento con ella. Lo último que necesitaba era que le clavara un cuchillo en la cintura porque a él se le ocurría que su sangre "amarga" ayudaría a compensar la dulzura excedente del pastel. Suspiró, dejó su libro de ciencias naturales y se rascó la cabeza con el lápiz. Tal vez necesitaba una buena excusa para no ir, algo que previniera que la fuera a buscar y la llevara del pelo.

Arrojó el lápiz contra la pared— ¿A quién estoy tratando de engañar? ¡Ese chico es persistente!

Incluso si exclamaba que estaba sangrando por los ojos y que de alguna manera lograra contraer viruela, él probablemente la sacaría de la cama de los pelos y le diría que la infección solo serviría para mejorar el sabor de su sangre.

Estremeciéndose ante la perturbadora idea, se levantó del cómodo suelo y se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de su uniforme escolar a un vestido celeste. La joven luego recogió su cabello en una trenza larga para después irse en busca del cuarto de Kanato. Era interesante saber que después de haber estado viviendo en la mansión de los Sakamaki por un poco más de un mes, nunca había estado en la habitación de ninguno de los hermanos. No es que hubiese querido eso, en realidad le asustaba lo que podría encontrar pero ellos no parecían estar dispuestos a dejarla entrar.

Mientras silbaba para sí misma distraídamente, comenzó el largo viaje por los pacillos aparentemente desiertos. Ya casi amanecía y ninguno de los hermanos estaba cerca, lo que creaba una atmósfera pacífica que la habría hecho sonreír si no tuviera un lugar al que regresar. Ocasionalmente se paraba en frente alguna ventana para mirar el patio de afuera, o para examinar una pintura de un jardín desconocido, o solo para admirar que tan linda la casa era en general. Era obvio que los hermanos poseían dinero pero cuando sentía que tan suaves eran las alfombras o veía cuantos detalles habían en los murales de las paredes, tenía que cuestionar cuántas generaciones de su familia habían tenido riquezas.

Alejándose de la vasija azul y blanco la cual tenía impresa un patrón floral, Tsuna continuó su camino por el corredor, decidiendo dejar de distraerse por las cosas hermosas que la rodeaban. A medida que pasaba cada puerta, se paraba frente a ellas y pegaba una oreja contra la madera en busca de algún sonido. En la primer puerta no escuchó más que el silencio, en la segunda sonaba como si todos los sonidos fueran amortiguados y tuvo que ir a un pasillo completamente diferente para escuchar algo en la tercer puerta. De esta puerta en particular sí se escuchaba un sonido, un suave golpeteo, como si alguien estuviese haciendo algo.

"_¿Debería tocar o solamente entrar?_" Su mano acechó picaporte, no estaba segura de qué hacer en aquella situación. Si no era el cuarto de Kanato, la joven podría terminar bajo tierra aquella noche, pero si esta era la puerta correcta, era imposible saber lo que el vampiro le haría.

Cerrando los ojos, colocó una mano sobre el metal frío y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando giró la manija lentamente y tomó un paso hacia delante. Un leve chirrido sonó cuando abrió la puerta y el aire fresco le pegó en la cara, pudo sentir el corazón martillándole contra las costillas mientras amenazaba con salirse del pecho y resbalar por el piso.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cuarto!?

Tsuna abrió los ojos tan rápido como un rayo y miró al vampiro inexpresivamente. Él estaba sentado frente a un escritorio y tenía algunos libros escolares y unas lapiceras en mano. Ojos rojos se entrecerraron cuando clavó los ojos en ella y la promesa del dolor era evidente por cómo apretaba la mandíbula y la manera tan férrea que sostenía su lapicera— ¡N... no fue mi intención irrumpir!

—¡Entonces sal de aquí!

Hizo lo que se le ordenó pero terminó agarrándose la falda con la puerta. La volvió a abrir para liberarse pero se detuvo cuando una mano fría la tomó de la muñeca. Levantó la mirada hacia el vampiro y hizo lo mejor que pudo para no intentar zafarse de su agarre y salir corriendo por el pasillo. Normalmente no le temía tanto a Subaru, la mayoría de la veces solo la abusaba verbalmente pero no lo había visto así de molesto desde que lo había presenciado pelear con Ayato. Los ojos rojos miraron fijo a los castaños antes de arrastrarla adentro de la habitación y volver a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué haces dando vueltas en los pasillos?

La chica pestañeó, no se esperaba eso— ¿No estás enojado?

—Contesta la maldita pregunta. —Ya estaba sintiendo los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza.

—Estaba buscando el cuarto de Kanato —le dijo—. Fui invitada a una fiesta de té, supongo.

No incluyó la amenaza que venía con esta o el hecho de que podía terminar muerta por esto. El pensamiento ya era bastante patético pero aún así le asustaba el pensar que estaría en su territorio y que estaría jugando según sus reglas. Reiji no ejercía su jurisdicción obsesiva compulsiva en el cuarto de Kanato, lo que significaba que toda la sangre que quisiera podía ser derramada.

Subaru la soltó y la contempló sin expresión alguna. Así que Kanato también se estaba divirtiendo con esta chica. Sabía que Ayato le había tomado apego y que Laito se divertía molestando a Ayato a través de ella pero no pensaba que Kanato tendría algún interés en una chica tan ordinaria— Su cuarto está en el otro piso.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo que sus facciones se relajaran— Gracias.

El vampiro resopló y volvió a su escritorio— Te estoy mandando a Kanato, dudo mucho que deberías agradecerme.

—Buen punto. —Se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo cuando divisó algo con su vista periférica.

—¿Todavía no te vas?

La chica lo ignoró para acercarse a su ataúd. Estaba hecho con madera de nogal y era tan grande como la parte trasera de una camioneta vieja. No tenía ninguna decoración extravagante pero pudo darse cuenta que el ataúd era extremadamente valioso por cómo estaba pulido.— ¿Duermes en un ataúd?

Subaru bufó y abrió su libro de inglés— Sí, ¿importa si lo hago? Eres una idiota por creer que nos sentamos toda la mañana y hacemos cosas durante el día.

—Otro punto para ti. —Agarró la tapa y la levantó, un gruñido escapó de sus labios por la fuerza que tuvo que aplicar.

La observó soltar un resoplido y vio sus músculos tensarse bajo el peso. Casi inmediatamente, el aroma del sudor y la sangre inundaron el cuarto, provocando que le rugiera el estómago. No muy seguido dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para alimentarse de la muchacha, después de todo no sabía tan bien, pero aún así ella era la única persona de la que se podía alimentar al momento.

Su resistencia a su sed llegó a su fin al escuchar una exclamación de emoción cuando la chica finalmente logró abrir el ataúd del todo— ¡Sí!

La joven dejó escapar un alarido cuando un dolor agudo estalló en su cuello y brazos fríos rodearon su estómago para mantenerla en el lugar. A pesar de que su cuello sanara, aún se sintió incómoda y lista para salir disparada cada vez que un vampiro se alimentaba de ella. Y aún así, con la inquietud también venía aquél remolino de emociones en su estómago. Esa sensación placentera que se encendía dentro suyo y amenazaba con arrojarla a un abismo de locura si no era saciada.

Gimoteó suavemente cuando los colmillos fueron arrancados de su piel, la sangre pegajosa descendió desde lo hoyos infligidos en su cuerpo— Subaru-

Ni si quiera pudo terminar la oración porque tan pronto había acabo, abrió la puerta y la echó de su cuarto, dejándola sola en el pasillo vacío para que lidiara con sus propios problemas.

...

Tsuna sabía que el vampiro iba a estar furioso cuando finalmente llegó al cuarto de Kanato. Tal vez porque sabía que notaría los agujeros nuevos en su cuello, o tal vez porque había llegado tarde a su evento pero probablemente fue mayormente por la manera que la fulminaba con la mirada cuando abrió la puerta. Sus ojos lilas la observaron y extendió un brazo para agarrar su cabello y arrastrarla dentro del cuarto. La joven dejó escapar un chillido inhumano cuando el dolor recorrió su cabeza, por lo que se cayó de rodillas para intentar detenerlo.

—Llegas tarde —el vampiro escupió con veneno— ¡Dijiste que vendrías pero no lo hiciste!

—No podía encontrar tu cuarto. —Dijo mientras se sobaba el cráneo para aliviar el dolor. Pudo sentir que algunas hebras se le enredaran en los dedos solo para que luego se cayeran al suelo mientras hacía las mociones.

Él le soltó el cabello y se agachó junto a ella— ¿Es tan difícil ubicarse aquí? Realmente eres una idiota, por lo menos viniste por ti misma. Habría sido inconveniente tener que arrastrarte por las escaleras.

Tsuna se estremeció ante sus palabras y desvió la mirada, finalmente tomando nota del dormitorio del chico. Era el cuarto que había sido mágicamente olvidado en el tiempo. En la esquina había una cama con gruesas cobijas negras y un baldaquín del mismo color. También había una estufa hogar en el frente de la habitación y sobre esta se encontraban coleccionables encima del estante, la mayoría parecían ser animales de peluche pequeños. Incluso había un caballo mecedor yaciendo casualmente en una esquina, el grácil artículo estaba tallado hermosamente de una madera oscura y tenía talladuras realistas y encantadoras.

—No te quedes ahí sentada, comencemos la fiesta de té.

Tsuna pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado antes de ponerse de pie, se le revolvió el estómago un poco cuando lo hizo— D... de acuerdo.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que estaba decorada con dulces y un juego de té completamente blanco con un toque dorado. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan encantador, deseó que su teléfono aún funcionara para poderle sacar una foto— Wow, esto es increíble, Kanato.

El chico infló el pecho con orgullo mientras servía el té— Hice que los chefs prepararan todo por mí e incluso conseguí el mejor té de la habitación de Reiji.

Tsuna sonrió por educación y levantó su taza de té, la calidez esparciéndose de la taza a su mano— Todo se ve muy bien.

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida y tuvo que detenerse porque estuvo a punto de ahogarse. El té era amargo y le había quedado un sabor grumoso que no le cayó muy bien. Colocó la taza sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, agarró un bollo danés de limón y le dio un mordisco, una sonrisa le iluminó la cara mientras el sabor ácido se mezclaba con la dulce crema y azúcar.

Paró de comer cuando miró en la dirección de Kanato— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No, solo estaba pensando que mi comida sabría bien si tendría sangre.

Tsuna se movió incómoda— Oh.

—Si bebiera tu sangre podría saborear mi comida —mordió una galleta con chispitas de chocolate y la volvió a arrojar violentamente al plato—. Papel.

—¿Eh?

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco— Un vampiro no puede saborear la comida humana a menos que recientemente haya bebido sangre ¿No pensaste que comíamos comida humana porque nos nutría, o sí?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza— Solo pensé que comían comida humana para verse... ¿humanos? —se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su té—. No sé, supongo que nunca me puse a pensarlo demasiado.

—Tú nunca piensas pero ese no es el punto ahora —se puso de pie y se acercó al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba Tsuna— Quiero comer ahora mismo.

Tsuna se congeló en el lugar cuando se le sentó al lado, sus cuerpos se encontraban tan cerca que pudo sentir el frío antinatural que emanaba del vampiro. La chica desvió la mirada pero este le agarró el mentón e inclinó su cabeza para examinar su cuello. Los ojos violetas se entrecerraron y él la empujó, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo golpeara el suelo— ¡Hueles como Subaru!

La joven gimió y se levantó del suelo, un moretón se le estaba formando en el hombro— Sí, me mordió.

—¡Argh! —La chica exclamó cuando fue empujada devuelta al suelo mientras el vampiro se le subía encima. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y sus ojos penetraron los suyos, tratando de descubrir cualquier secreto que la muchacha estuviese ocultando— ¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que no podías encontrar mi cuarto pero me estabas evitando.

Tsuna solo lo miró cuando lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de los ojos del chico. "_¿Está tan molesto por esto?_"

—¡Eres mi muñeca y nadie más puede tenerte! —Con eso dicho, mordió su cuello y la chica se quejó mientras el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Su mordida era salvaje y rivalizaba a la de Ayato durante la luna llena. Todo lo que pudo sentir fueron sus afilados dientes enterrándose en su piel y el agarre de acero en sus caderas. En ese momento nada más pareció existir además de ella, Kanato y el dolor. Y en aquél infierno eso era lo único que existía...

Ella, vampiros y dolor.

Tsuna se relajó debajo de Kanato cuando este finalmente la soltó, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. El vampiro se levantó y volvió a la mesa con sus dulces y casualmente mordió una tarta de cereza. Tarareó y continuó consumiendo su dulce, claramente contento con su delicia ahora que ya la podía saborear adecuadamente.

Tsuna se enderezó, fue hasta la mesa y agarró un dulce de menta y le dio un mordisco, devorando para olvidar sus penas. El vampiro le quitó la galleta y le ofreció una bola de chocolate— Esto sabe mejor.

Ella enarcó una ceja— ¿Y debería hacerle caso a alguien que siente el sabor a papel en vez de comida?

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida— Para mi saben bien.

La chica observó cómo cada bocado del suave chocolate descendió por su garganta. Torció la boca en una mueca y arrebató uno del plato— Como sea.

Cuando tomó un bocado del chocolate, fue recibida de inmediato por el sabor a cereza y algo levemente amargo— Sabe bien.

Kanato sonrió con suficiencia mientras la chica agarró otro con voracidad. No podía esperar a ver los resultados de su paciencia.

...

Nota de Autora: Eso que los vampiros tienen que beber la sangre de los humanos es verdad, lo leí en la wiki. En fin, las cosas irán tomando velocidad pronto ahora que todo ha caído en su respectivo lugar y esta temporada está llegando a su fin.

Así que... ¡Esto es todo! ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo!


	16. Código 16

Nota de Autora: ¡Hola, todo el mundo! Les traje a todos un capítulo nuevo después de la larga espera. Voy a estar buscando por un beta para que corrija los últimos capítulos y ayude con los nuevos ¡Si están interesados, háganmelo saber enviándome un PM!

...

Ayato no supo qué sentir cuando contempló a una Tsuna risueña. Con una mano se cubría la boca y tenía los ojos llorosos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes de lo normal. Desde que había llegado nunca la había escuchado reír y no estaba seguro si quería oírla otra vez. No era una de esas sonrisas dulces y algo aterciopeladas que sonaban femeninas y adorables, en lo contrario, sonaba aguda y áspera como si le doliera la garganta. También estaba tosiendo mientras se reía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Chichinashi? —Le preguntó, sintiendo fastidio cuando ella se rió ante su pregunta.

La joven presionó su mano contra su boca, amortiguando el sonido— N...no sé... —dejó caer su mano y se le quedó mirando— ¿Sabes qué es gracioso?

Ahora que la mano ya no le cubría el rostro, el chico pudo ver que tenía la cara un poco roja— Sí, verte ahogarte en un charco de tu propia sangre.

Le dio hipo a la muchacha y luego se apoyó contra la pared— E...eso no es gracioso, siempre eres tan malo conmigo —su labio inferior comenzó a temblar—. Siempre me dices cosas crueles y luego tomas mi sangre y me lastimas.

Él la miró fijo mientras la chica continuaba quejándose sobre las fechorías que cometía contra ella. Aquél era un comportamiento extraño, si no la conociera mejor diría que estaba borracha. Tomándola por el mentón, acercó su rostro al de Tsuna, haciendo que la chica chillara en protesta— ¡S...suéltame!

—Cierra la boca, Chichinashi —arrugó la nariz cuando su aliento le invadió las fosas nasales. Olía fuertemente a alcohol y prácticamente hizo que le ardiera la nariz— ¿De dónde diablos sacaste alcohol?

—¿Alcohol? —Paró de moverse para mirarlo con seriedad— Manténganse sedientos, amigos míos **(1)**.

Ya no cabía duda, definitivamente estaba borracha. La observó apartarse el cabello del rostro con un soplido y una pequeña sonrisa. Era obvio que era una de esas borrachas que actuaban bobamente y que no podían mantener su atención en algo por demasiado tiempo. Tal vez podía usar aquello a su favor y finalmente hacerla suya en todo sentido. Considerando lo intoxicada que estaba, no era probable que recordara lo que sea que hiciera con ella. El agarre en su barbilla se fortaleció mientras la emoción comenzó a fluir por sus venas. La chica aún no era fértil así que las chances de preñarla eren bajas y encima de eso, tenía el olor distintivo de una virgen.

Perfecto.

Su mano soltó la barbilla para ir a descansar en la nuca de la chica— Tienes suerte, Chichinashi. Esta noche te haré mía y nadie más se alimentará de ti de ahora en adelante.

Ella se movió bajo su agarre— Me vas a matar.

Él descendió hasta su cuello— Todo lo contrario.

Atrajo sus labios a su cuello y lo probó con su lengua, acostumbrándose al sabor. Su piel en sí no sabía tan mal; si fuera del tiempo que literalmente devorara gente, no le importaría comer su piel. Recubriendo algunas de sus antiguas marcas de mordidas con su saliva, escuchó cómo un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de la joven, traicionando cualquier desagrado que podría haber tenido. Sonrió con arrogancia contra su piel mientras descendía más y más abajo, hasta llegar a su escote. Lo bajó un poco con un dedo para encontrar una marca de colmillos allí.

La marca no era como la mayoría, era obvio que no había habido ninguna clase de resistencia. Enojo comenzó a hervir donde la emoción alguna vez había residido y la empujó de lleno contra la pared, provocando que esta se quejara de dolor— ¿Quién te mordió?

Ella negó con la cabeza, algunos de sus mechones azul claro quedaron en su rostro— Ya ni me acuerdo ¿aún quieres morderme?

Apretó su agarre, haciendo que la chica gimiera de nuevo pero esta vez ella arqueó la espalda para intentar escaparse— ¡No me mientas, Chichinashi!

—No miente —Kanato dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su osito y llevaba una sonrisa presumida—. Está demasiado ebria para recordar lo sucedido ¿No es eso extraño? Los humanos verdaderamente son demasiado frágiles para vivir con vampiros, ¿eh?

Los ojos verde ácido de Ayato se entrecerraron— Ya sabes que ella le pertenece a Ore-sama, ¡así que aléjate de ella, mocoso!

Como si alguien hubiese tocado un interruptor, el rostro del vampiro mayor se contorsionó en un ceño fruncido lleno de lágrimas— ¡Ella no solo te pertenece a ti! ¡Nos la otorgaron para que todos podamos comer! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que tener todo y no me dejas en paz!?

—Porque eres un llorón patético —Ayato declaró—. Cada vez que alguien se da la vuelta siempre estás llorando y quejando de que nunca puedes salirte con la tuya. A nadie le importa un carajo tus lágrimas.

—¡Retráctate!

—Oblígame, mocoso.

Gritando con angustia, Kanato se abalanzó sobre Ayato, solo para que el vampiro más joven la agarrara del cuello de su camisa y lo levantara del suelo— Ahora miren quién todavía necesita que lo sostengan.

Kanato pataleó en un intento de soltarse, haciendo que su hermano se riera de sus esfuerzos. Estaban tan sumergidos en su pelea que no se percataron que Tsuna se comenzó a alejar, sus pasos eran vacilantes y torpes, casi haciendo que se tropezara.

...

Tsuna estaba completamente envuelta en calidez cuando se despertó y también tenía un dolor de cabeza pulsante que parecía intentar taladrarle un agujero en el cráneo— ¿Por qué me duele todo?

Pestañeó con cansancio e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la luz incandescente le brilló en el rostro— ¿Slut-chan no es inmune a la resaca? Mm, algo muy humano.

No tenía la energía para cuestionar la razón por la que Laito estaba en su cama, por lo que solo gimió en respuesta y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. No tenía resaca, sus padres creían que era pecaminoso beber así que incluso sus hermanos mayores que ya tenían la edad para beber nunca lo hacían en frente de sus padres. Dios nos libre de que alguien de su edad cometiera tal crimen incluso si era desde Japón.

Se encogió cuando sintió una mano fría posarse en su pierna— ¿Ni si quiera vas a preguntar lo que hiciste cuando estabas ebria?

—No estaba ebria —musitó—. Y por favor, deja de tocarme, me estás poniendo incómoda.

Una sonrisa engreía se hizo presente en el rostro de Laito— ¿Eso te pone incómoda, Slut-chan? ¿Entonces qué hay de lo que hicimos esta mañana que incluso haría sonrojar del pudor a una estrella porno?

Ella corrió un poco la almohada para poder ver al vampiro— ¿No dolería si hubiésemos tenido sexo?

—¿Quién dijo que llegamos hasta el final?

El rostro de Tsuna empalideció y se sentó inmediatamente, sacándose la parte arriba de su pijama sin ninguna modestia. La acción inmediatamente hizo que el vampiro se riera, lo que ella ignoró para poder ver las marcas de mordidas. Se extendían a lo largo de toda la clavícula y habían algunas que llegaban un poco más abajo. Aquella vista era normal pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al no recordar cómo habían llegado allí.

Volviendo la mirada hacia Laito, la joven se cubrió el pecho con un brazo y se volteó para enfrentarlo por completo— ¿Tú... tú hiciste eso?

Se retorció cuando le tocó una de sus marcas— Por desgracias, no. Qué lástima, parece que terminaste siendo una verdadera zorra y dejaste que Kanato te mordiera.

—¡Qué! —sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras se le revolvía el estómago con completo disgusto— Nunca _querría_ que alguien me mordiera, Laito.

—Eso es lo que dice tu chupetón poco convencional —él se escurrió de la cama y se colocó su sombrero— Pues, tengo que ir a prepararme para la escuela. Nos vemos, Slut-chan.

El vampiro salió por la puerta, dejando atrás a una Tsuna media desnuda. La joven inhaló profundamente, dejó caer sus brazos y clavó la mirada en las marcas. Honestamente no recordaba haber hecho nada con Kanato, especialmente algo tan doloroso como ser mordida. Pero pronto se encogió de hombros, se bajó de la cama y tomó una ducha fría en un intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza y refrescar su memoria. Sin embargo, cada vez que llegaba al punto que había llegado a casa siempre se encontraba un enorme hoyo en su memoria.

Envolviendo una toalla rosa y esponjosa alrededor de su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia su armario y sacó su uniforme mientras su mente aún seguía meditando sobre las marcas. Tal vez debería estar contenta de que no recordara ninguna de las mordidas. Siempre dolía el que la mordieran y siempre provocaba un sentimiento perturbador dentro de ella, el no recordarlo por una vez podría ser considerado un respiro de aire fresco. Dejó de abotonarse la blusa y se miró en el espejo por un momento ¿Y si esto era otro truco creado por los vampiros? ¿Y si comenzaba a olvidarse de cosas como la familia, la contraseña de la computadora en su casa, o incluso su arma preferida para matar zombis?

Su mirada se desvió del espejo hasta el diario en su escritorio. Definitivamente comenzaría a utilizarlo ahora que había surgido este problema pero tal vez necesitaba algo un poco más concreto. Por lo que había investigado, sabía que los vampiros no podían hacerte olvidar cosas... ¿tal vez sí había sido alcohol? Arrugó la nariz ante la idea. Si era alcohol eso explicaría su dolor de cabeza y al masivo agujero en su memoria.

—Pero tengo que acordarme lo que sucedió esta mañana...

Continuó con la tarea de colocarse la ropa y se dirigió abajo a la cocina para comer algo. Allí se encontró con Reiji quien estaba sentado en la mesa y comiendo una rosquilla que tenía untado queso crema. Pasó al lado suyo con precaución para sacar una manzana del refrigerador y darle un mordisco, el crujido que hacía le provocó más dolor de cabeza.

—Recientemente he mirado tus reportes escolares. —Reiji anunció, provocando que Tsuna casi se golpeara la cabeza contra el refrigerador con irritación ¿No sabía que tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse en vez de su notas?

—¿En serio? —tragó el pedazo de manzana— Espero que hayan sido legibles, sé que tengo letra desordenada.

Él entrecerró los ojos con irritación— Tu japonés es terrible como cualquier otra clase de trabajo que haces —el vampiro levantó su plato y lo colocó en el fregadero lleno de agua caliente—. Ahora que vives con nosotros, espero que mantengas notas buenas y no holgazanees como si esto fuera una vacación.

Tsuna quiso remarcar que estaba satisfaciendo las características de un estereotipo pero decidió mantenerse en silenció cuando notó como estaba estrujando la esponja azul— Con los exámenes avecinándose en un mes, espero que tus notas sean impecables.

—Sí, Reiji-san —giró la manzana en su mano—. Um... ¿crees que podría tener un pequeño descanso? Quiero decir, el japonés no es mi lenguaje nativo y...

—Si estudias el material que se te es otorgado debería ser suficiente. —Declaró, dándole la espalda para indicar que su conversación se había acabado.

La chica suspiró y volvió a morder su manzana. No había manera de que pudiera concentrarse en la escuela, sobrevivir y reponer el agujero en su memoria al mismo tiempo. Reposada contra el refrigerador, miró hacia el techo. Quizás era hora de un poco de ayuda divina... ir a la iglesia iba a ser complicado pero no completamente imposible y si lograba llegar a la iglesia, podría encontrar a alguien que supiera algo sobre vampiros. Le costaba creer que los vampiros existieran y que la iglesia no estuviera más que gustosa de exterminarlos.

Probablemente debía de haber intentado aquello hace mucho pero en ese entonces había sido obstinada y los había querido asesinar con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, después de haber sido brutalmente herida por Ayato, que su cuerpo le gustara ser mordido, y que su memoria tuviera agujeros, estaba segura que necesitaba ayuda ajena. El único problema era hacerlo sin ser descubierta.

...

Nota de Autora: ¡Y listo! ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo!

Pues, ¡los resultados han cambiado un poco!

Shu: 2

Laito: 2

Ayato: 2

Nadie / Friend Zone: 2

Subaru: 1

¡Y ahí lo tienen! Así que como dije, si quieren influenciar a la pareja final, ¡vayan y voten! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y prometo actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>:

**(1)**: Tsuna hace referencia al comercial de "Dos Equis" (la cerveza). En la versión en inglés, "el hombre más interesante del mundo" dice "Stay thirsty, my friends." al final, y en el fic Tsuna se lo repite a Ayato cuando este le pregunta de dónde sacó alcohol (estando borracha y todo eso...). La verdad que no tenía idea de cómo traducirlo, intenté buscar el equivalente en español (lo que usaban en la propaganda), pero parece ser que esa parte la omiten completamente y mencionan directamente el nombre de la bebida, lo que sería confuso y no tendría mucho sentido si ponía eso... Solo quería aclarar eso, ¡espero que no los haya confundido!


	17. Código 17

Nota de Autora: ¡Buenos días! Personalmente a mí me gustó este capítulo, así que espero que a ustedes tambíen :). Lo que se viene después... ¡prepárense! XD.

Así que, ¡muchas gracias a **gabriela. andreina.127**, **Komori Kanade** y **Yuri Mukami** por los reviews! Me alegra verlas conmentando. Este capítulo es un regalito para ustedes ;)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola! Finalmente subí otro capítulo después de haber esperado por tanto tiempo. Así que, este capítulo lo odiarán algunos y otros no... depende cómo lo lean.

...

Al despertar el lunes a la mañana, Tsuna estaba cubierta de sudor frío y temblando de pie a cabeza. Al mirar el reloj despertador, frunció el ceño cuando vio la hora. Eran las siete en punto, una hora antes entera antes de tener que ir al colegio. Aquel era el día en que se escabulliría de la escuela para irse a la iglesia. Fue una tarea que había reflexionado por toda la semana pasada. Balanceó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, gimió y se secó el sudor con la manga de su pijama, tratando de despabilarse. Tsuna nunca le habían gustado levantarse "temprano", pero al tomar en consideración las circunstancias de hoy, se sintió tan viva y llena de energía que los dedos del pie le estaban hormigueando con una corriente eléctrica. Se puso de pie con vacilación y se dirigió al armario para abrirlo de golpe, apartando toda su ropa para clavar la mirada en el calendario que estaba pegado en el fondo.

Sacando un marcador rosado, lentamente marcó una x en la fecha actual— Podría morir hoy, o no... —agarró su rosario y miró fijo la cruz de plata, la sangre de Ayato aún manchaba la mitad inferior—Supongo que ya lo veremos.

Volviendo a guardarla, fue hasta su tocador y abrió un cajón para revelar una variedad de bolígrafos, lápices, pegamento, purpurina y unas tijeras amarillas. Agarró la tijeras y las balanceó con un dedo mientras tomaba asiento y peinaba su cabello con su mano libre. Presionó sus dedos contra su cráneo con lentitud y sintió las varias costras y bultos que le había dejado Kanato cada vez que le jalaba el cabello. Más de una vez había encontrado sangre chorreándole por la frente después de que quisiera su atención y ella fallara en otorgársela. Demonios, incluso Ayato le había tirado del pelo cuando ella le había dicho que saliera del baño cuando estaba por tomar una ducha. Si iba a intentar escaparse para ir a la iglesia y ellos decidieran agarrarle del cabello, terminaría encerrada en su cuarto o algo peor. Recogió su pelo en una perfecta coleta de caballo y acercó las tijeras mientras observaba como los mechones azul pálido caían al suelo.

Acomodando su cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta la clavícula, volvió a meter las tijeras en el cajón del tocador antes de deshacerse de su ropa y meterse en la ducha. El agua fría descendió por su cuerpo y toda la suciedad se fue por el desagüe. Tomando su esponja rosa, le colocó gel de ducha con aroma a coco y comenzó a lavar, siseando con dolor cuando el jabón hizo contacto con una herida aún fresca. Recientemente, Ayato se estaba alimentando con más frecuencia y prácticamente se había alejado del cuello. Justo anoche se había atrevido a morderle el estómago, dejando una herida bastante profunda que todavía sangraba.

Cerró los ojos al aún poder recordar lo que había sucedido...

...

_Flashback_

...

_Mientras cantaba una canción pop a todo pulmón, Tsuna arrojó un pegamento en barra a una pila en la cama. Habían papeles coloridos, bolígrafos con brillo, pegatinas, y fotografías desparramados por todo el lugar. En su regazo descansaba una capeta negra que tenía pegadas pegatinas coloridas por todos lados y su nombre escrito con bolígrafo con brillo naranja. Sacó la página que tenía pegatinas de flores y despegó una rosa rosada y la adhirió al lado de la foto de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos del mismo color que le sacaba la lengua a la cámara._

_—__Oye, cállate. _

_La joven pausó su cantar y volteó la cabeza_ co_mo un rayo para mirar a Ayato— ¡Deja de asustarme!_

_Él sonrió con superioridad y se le acercó, sus movimientos eran seguros y arrogantes— Ore-sama nunca falla. _

_—__Sí, me he dado cuenta. —Dijo con cara de póker antes de destapar un bolígrafo con brillos violeta y comenzó a garabatear. _

_Sin embargo, Ayato le sacó el artículo en medio de su escritura para mirar fijamente la foto y las palabras por unos momentos— ¿Qué es lo que dice?_

_Ella enarcó una ceja— ¿No puedes leer inglés?_

_—__¿Te parezco estadounidense?_

_La chica frunció los labios por un momento— Sí, somos bastante odiosos comparados con la mayoría de la gente._

_Él arrojó el libro sobre la cama y se sentó solo para que algunas de las fotografías cayeran al suelo— ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_Tsuna agarró su libro y continuó escribiendo— ¿Te importa?_

_—__No, pero Ore-sama está aburrido. _

_Pausó en su trabajo por un momento para después negar con la cabeza— No voy a hablar de mi familia solo para ahuyentar tu aburrimiento. _

_—__¿Familia? _—_se rió sombríamente y se reclinó hacia atrás_—_ ¿Dónde está tu preciada familia ahora? No te oyen cuando gritas o cuando se derrama sangre de tus heridas _—_la chica chilló cuando Ayato se le abalanzó, sus ojos verde ácido penetraron los castaño claro_—_. Ahora le perteneces a Ore-sama. _

_Le agarró las muñecas y le acarició el cuello con la nariz, se le formó una sonrisa arrogante cuando sintió su aroma. Ahora mismo olía empalagosamente dulce y era casi imposible de resistir. Durante los últimos días era como si su sangre lo hubiese estado llamando y demandando que tomara..._

_Su cuerpo, mente y alma._

_Levantando su camiseta naranja, vio como su piel oscura y inmaculada era expuesta ante él. Subiéndola hasta que revelara su sostén deportivo negro, frunció el ceño al notar que podía verle las costillas, eran como pequeñas rugosidades en una barra de chocolate sin endulzar. Se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió una, causando que la chica tomara una bocanada de aire y se retorciera bajo suyo una vez más._

_—__Shh, Chichinashi —con su mano libre le masajeó el costado—. Solo déjaselo todo a Ore-sama... _

_Se volvió a inclinar y continuó lamiéndole las costillas hasta que descendió hasta su estómago. Pudo oír el leve gimoteo y oler que su sangre estaba comenzando a tomar un giro erótico mientras este continuaba lamiendo su piel. Descendió más y más hasta que llegó hasta pretina de su falda. Como si alguien hubiese tocado un interruptor, el cuerpo entero de la joven se tensó y un sonido ahogado escapó de su garganta. _

_—__¡D...detente! _

_—__¿Por qué debería? —Le recorrió una costilla con el dedo, causando que se estremeciera— A mí me parece que te gusta._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, retorciendo las muñecas para poder liberarse— ¡No! No... no está bien. Muérdeme si quieres pero no me-_

_—__Violes —las palabras fueron terminantes y ni una pizca de arrepentimiento o culpa pudieron ser detectados. De hecho, una sonrisa se le formó en los labios e hizo que Tsuna sintiera un gusto amargo—. No puedes engañar a Ore-sama. No hace mucho estabas gimiendo como una puta —acercó sus labios al oído de la chica—. Sé que lo quieres._

_La pequeña niña luchó contra él, dejó escapar un alarido y torció su cuerpo tratando de zafarse. El vampiro se rió ante sus intentos y fácilmente la dominó, volviéndola a empujar contra la cama con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que a Tsuna le diera vueltas la cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había quedado desorientada, aún podía sentir la fría lengua de Ayato trazando su estómago, manchando su piel con toda clase de pecados que sin duda volverían para atormentarla. Cerró los puños con fuerza, pudo sentir como las cálidas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y empaparon la almohada. Si tenía que suceder de ese modo, entonces que fuera así, pero se rehusaba rotundamente a hacerle creer que eso a ella le gustaba. No obstante, cuando él dejó de moverse después de unos minutos, el corazón le martilló contra el pecho mientras esperaba el sonido inevitable de su cierre y la briza en sus partes más privadas, pero todo lo que oyó fue su propia respiración agitada y el normal aire frío que siempre parecía prevalecer en la mansión._

_Abrió un ojo para mirar a Ayato, quién le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Su expresión era tan difícil de leer como un tomo de tiempos antiguos, su sonrisa ya no estaba y su cuerpo estaba rígido, toda señal de querer moverse ya no estaba y ella esperó a que hiciera algo, lo que sea, que delataría sus intenciones. Después de un momento, se volvió a inclinar y le lamió debajo del ombligo para después morderla allí. Un alarido escapó de sus labios ante la acción mientras el dolor se asentaba, sin embargo tampoco pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Cuando el vampiro finalmente se separó y la dejó yaciendo en su propia cama, la chica inmediatamente sucumbió al sueño. _

...

_Final del Flashback_

...

Después de colocar una bandita sobre la mordida para no estropear su uniforme, Tsuna rápidamente se vistió para ir abajo. Para ese entonces los vampiros ya se habían despertado y estaban llevando a cabo sus propias rutinas "matutinas". De hecho, ella escuchó el griterío el momento que había cerrado la ducha y todavía no cesaba. Cuando fue a la cocina, vio a Kanato gritándole a Laito quién estaba comiendo un pudín con galletas mientras que Subaru estaba sentado a un costado bebiendo algo que Tsuna temía identificar— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

La pregunta había sido en su mayor parte para ella misma pero Kanato se había volteado en su dirección— ¡Agarró mi pudín, mi _último _pudín! —Se volvió a girar hacia su hermano e intentó arrebatárselo pero Laito rápidamente se apartó al costado.

—No le vayas a llorar a Slut-chan —dijo mientras mordisqueaba una galleta— ¿No querrás que arrebate a tu "muñeca" también, o sí? Después de todo es tan pequeña y ahora mismo huele tan dulce que no sería demasiado difícil —le guiñó un ojo a la chica— ¿No es cierto, Slut-chan?

Tsuna se movió en el lugar con incomodidad pero no pudo opinar nada ya que Kanato finalmente había cerrado el puño y había golpeado a su hermano de lleno en el estómago. Un sonido ahogado escapó de los labios de Laito pero este nunca soltó el pudín.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró Subaru—. Creerías que ese maldito idiota dejaría de joderlo.

—¿Pero no es normal? —Preguntó Tsuna, yendo a sentarse junto al vampiro albino mientras Kanato intentaba acertar otro golpe—. Dudo que los hermanos vampiros fueran a dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar juegos psicológicos con el otro.

Él resopló y volvió a levantar su taza— Eso demuestra que tan inmaduros son.

Jugándosela, ella preguntó— ¿No eres el más joven?

— ¿Y eso qué te demuestra? —contestó inexpresivamente— Aquí todos están desquiciados.

La chica no pudo evitar quedársele mirando por varios segundos, no se atrevió a reírse por si llegaba a ofender a Subaru y este decidiera desfigurarle la cara. Nunca en su vida había escuchado un oxímoron así salir de la boca de alguien, era casi demasiado ridículo para creer. No obstante, aquel hilo de pensamiento fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando un estruendo tintineante retumbó por toda la habitación. Kanato entrecerró tanto los ojos que casi parecían estar cerrados mientras que Laito sonrió arrogantemente.

—Pues, fue divertido mientras duró —esquivó el pudín y el vidrio roto—. Tal vez ahora coma a Slut-chan.

—¡Maldito! —Laito atrapó fácilmente el puño dirigido hacia él y empujó a su hermano— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Tsuna había presenciado algunas peleas entre los vampiros y rápidamente había aprendido que era peligroso estar cerca. No solo porque le pudieran dar, no estaba tan cerca, pero porque siempre que rompían algo todos los presentes serían víctimas de la ira de Reiji. Esto era malo incluso en una situación normal pero justo se habían alimentado de ella la noche anterior y aquél día en especial no necesitaba quedarse en casa gracias a que perdiera demasiada sangre.

Interviniendo velozmente, apartó a Kanato de los hombros— ¡Oye, oye! —el vampiro más joven la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que _casi_ hicieron que sintiera lástima por él— ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

—Aw, ¿Slut-chan lo va a mimar?

—¡Cállate! —se libró del agarre— ¡Tú fuiste el que me quitó mi comida!

Notando cómo el breve intervalo le había cedido paso para llegar a el horno, Tsuna fue a sacar una sartén y la colocó sobre una hornalla para después dirigirse hacia la nevera y sacar los ingredientes, mientras los otros dos aún continuaban intercambiando golpes y gritándose el uno al otro. Era casi cómico y probablemente se hubiese reído si no fuese por el hecho de que podía quemarse si se acercaba demasiado. Pronto, la cocina se llenó del cálido aroma mantecoso de los panqueques friéndose sobre la sartén— ¿Le puedes poner chocolate a los míos?

Ella le brindó una mirada a un Kanato ahora sumiso. La transformación era casi horrorosa, era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Hace solo segundos había estado tratando de herir a Laito— Si eso quieres.

Volteó el panqueque, dejando a la vista el lado que estaba dorado y apenas quemado— ¿Qué quieres que le ponga al tuyo, Laito?

—¿Me preguntas a mí, Slut-chan?

Ella resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco— Eso creo.

—Entonces los quiero sin nada.

—_¡Eso era todo lo que tenías que decir!_ —Agarrando un plato, sacó el primero de la sartén para después volver a echarle la mezcla— ¿Qué hay de ti, Subaru?

Él la observó por vario segundos antes de levantarse y llevar su taza al fregadero— Haz lo que quieras.

—¿En verdad quieres eso? —Le preguntó, con una sonrisa formándosele en los labios— La última vez que mi hermano me dijo eso, terminé agregándole guacamole, salsa picante, y Fruit Loops a sus panqueques.

—No te hagas la estúpida. —Dijo antes de sacar unos platos para el desayuno.

—Está bien.

En unos minutos se las arregló para darle su comida a Kanato y comenzó a prepar los de Laito para cuando Ayato llegó a la cocina y observó a Tsuna cocinar. Tenía la espalda casi encorvada mientras trabajaba, no tenía ni un músculo tenso en el cuerpo y el comienzo de una sonrisa danzaba en sus labios. Nunca la había visto tan serena y aquella vista era algo que quería aplastar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué no le gustaba, justo como no estaba seguro de la razón por la que no le agradaba que estaba cocinando para los demás, o el por qué lo había rechazado violentamente aquella mañana. Decidiendo rectificar la situación, se le acercó y apuntó hacia unas manzanas que había cortado— Quiero eso con los míos.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y se encogió de hombros— Como quieras.

La comida era lo que quería pero no la respuesta. Quería que lo reconociera e ignorara al resto de sus hermanos, después de todo ¡ella le pertenecía a él! Mientras se sentaba en el bar, la contempló pasar de cocinar, a agregar más cosas a los platos de sus hermanos y hacer que un Shu más o menos despierto le dijera lo que quería. La escena se veía casi normal...

_Casi como una familia._

La mera palabra hacía que le hirviera la sangre y rondara caminos que el recordaba con desdén. La chica no iba a prostituirse con sus hermanos en frente suyo de tal manera, no si él podía evitarlo. Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la joven que ahora estaba añadiendo canela sobre los panqueques de Shu y coincidiendo con Laito y Subaru que él tenía que hacer eso por sí mismo y que dejara de ser un "maldito vago."

El pelirrojo le agarró la muñeca en medio de la acción y la chica inmediatamente se tensó bajo su agarre. Todo el cuarto cayó en silencio, no por el shock, claro, pero por la anticipación. Todos sabían que Ayato era salvajemente posesivo y tal escena siempre terminaba siendo entretenida— Eres una zorra, Chichinashi.

Tsuna frunció el entrecejo pero no tuvo nada que comentar. Para ese entonces ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos que los hermanos utilizaban pero no estaba segura del por qué le estaba diciendo zorra por estar cocinando el desayuno— ¿Por qué?

El chico apretó el agarre y Tsuna se quejó al sentir el dolor recorrer su muñeca— No te hagas la estúpida, sé que estás haciendo esto a propósito. Esta mañana gritaste y pataleaste porque querías mantener tu inútil virginidad pero ahora te parece bien cocinar como una maldita ama de casa.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos antes de que una risa suave resonara por el cuarto. Poco a poco, se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que a Ayato se le acabara la paciencia por la irritación. Tsuna prácticamente lloraba de la risa y lo raro era que no sabía por qué. Tal vez era porque se había rendido o por lo absurda que había sido su acusación. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, esa fue la única respuesta que le pudo dar. Incluso cuando Ayato la jaló e hizo que soltara la canela, no pudo para de reír.

—¿E...en serio? —preguntó, limpiándose una lágrima— ¿Confundes cocinar con frustración sexual? Ya no debería sorprenderme a este punto, pero, oye, mírame —agachó la cabeza y negó con esta con un suspiro—. Me rindo, en serio.

Ayato la observó por varios segundos antes de llevarse la muñeca de la chica a los labios— Bien, entonces-

—Aquí no —Reiji apareció con platos sucios y una taza—. Todos tienen que terminar lo que sea que están haciendo y acabar de prepararse para la escuela, la limusina se irá en diez minutos.

Todo el mundo volvió a hacer lo que estaban haciendo de inmediato y Ayato soltó a Tsuna de mala gana. Observó cuando esta volvió la atención al horno, se deshizo del panqueque quemado y hundió la sartén en agua fría, soltó vapor tan pronto hizo contacto. Desordenándose el cabello, el joven se giró en sus talones y se marchó del cuarto, su sed de sangre prevaleció dentro suyo.

...

Nota de Autora: ¡Un capítulo largo! Pronto llegaremos al final de la segunda temporada, ¿están emocionados?


	18. Código 18

Nota de Traductora: Y... aquí lo tienen :). Decidí subirlo un poco antes, así que pónganse contentos, ¡un día menos de espera!

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a **gabriela. andreina.127**, **Yuri Mukami** y **Komori Kanade** por el apoyo ...¡fueron la razón por la que decidí actualizar mas rápido! (¡Secreto! Es que me hacen tan feliz... XD)

También quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, ¡se aprecia mucho!

Así que, a ver que les parece este capítulo... ¡que lo disfruten todos!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hora de más promociones descaradas! He escrito otra historia de DL llamada _Engraved Bites_. Si les gusta la idea de que los hermanos Sakamaki sean monstruos crueles con pocas cualidades positivas, lean esa historia. Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante retorcida.

¡En fin...!

**...**

Tsuna se sintió casi sofocada durante el viaje a la escuela. Ayato había insistido en sentarse junto a ella e incluso había empujado a Kanato fuera del asiento para lograrlo. Alejándose un poco, se arrimó más cerca a la ventana en un intento de darse espacio personal. No obstante, el vampiro se percató de aquella acción y la agarró de la cintura para acercarla tanto que casi quedó sentada en su regazo. Pensándolo lógicamente, tan lógicamente como uno podía pensar sobre vampiros, asumió que aquello era una muestra de su dominancia sobre ella. Por su puesto que ya se había dado cuenta que era dominante después de que la mordiera en el cuello y luego procediera a intentar violarla. El recuerdo hizo que sintiera un gusto amargo en la boca y trató una vez más de alejarse solo para entrar en contacto con su mano fría.

—La estás poniendo incómoda, Ayato-kun —Laito remarcó con esa permanente sonrisa arrogante—. Tal vez deberías dejarme tener a Slut-chan.

Un suave siseo emitió de los labios del más joven mientras aumentaba la presión de su agarre en la cintura— Ella le pertenece a Ore-sama, maldito pervertido.

—Por ahora, ¿pero qué sucederá cuando la lleve a mi salón de clases especial?

Antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar, el coche estacionó en frente del colegio y Tsuna prácticamente se arrojó fuera de este. Escalando los escalones, sostuvo su mochila con un poco más de fuerza al mismo tiempo que abrió las puertas de la institución e inmediatamente fue asaltada por el aire cálido y el parloteo suave de los estudiantes. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y no le sorprendió cuando vio una mano prevenir que se cerrara del todo. Retrocedió cuando Shu abrió la puerta y clavó su mirada penetrante en ella. Era como si estuviese buscando algo en sus ojos y nunca estaría satisfecho hasta que lo encontrara.

—Oh, Shu-san —él arrancó sus ojos de ella para mirar a un profesor—. Me gustaría que se quedara después de clases para poder ayudarlo con algunas lecciones.

Viendo esta distracción como una oportunidad para irse, Tsuna apresuradamente se dirigió a su salón de clases y se sentó casi al frente. Había llegado diez minutos antes, Reiji creía que llegar a tiempo era como llegar cinco minutos tarde, así que al tener tiempo, tocó el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta. Allí había un bulto evidente y le aterraba que los hermanos lo notaran y quisieran investigar. Por esa misma razón, también se había metido pañuelos por si llegaban a decir algo.

"_Conociéndolos, ellos me acusarían de rellenar mi sostén._" La idea era humillante pero a ese punto ya estaba desesperada. Ahora que Ayato se estaba poniendo peligrosamente posesivo, no estaba segura de cuánto más tiempo podría sobrevivir en aquel lugar.

Dirigió su atención a los estudiantes a medida que fueron entrando. Todavía no se llevaba muy bien con los demás, pero para ese entonces ya habían dejado de menospreciarla tanto como lo habían hecho antes. Por lo menos los normales, las fangirls de los Sakamaki todavía seguían odiando sus agallas. Había una persona en particular, un chico, con el que la emparejaban ocasionalmente para trabajar porque se les habían sido asignados asientos uno al lado del otro. Si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Daisuke.

Él había sido una de las personas que habían entrado y se fue a sentar al lado de ella con una suspiro ofensivo. El chico parecía sacado de la charla de una madre que le advertía a sus hijos que se alejaran de ciertas personas por estar involucradas en el crimen. Tsuna no le hablaba, en su mayoría porque no lo conocía muy bien y él muy raramente le dirigía la palabra. Pero sí tenían la extraña rutina de saludarse por la mañana o prestarse lápices o papel si lo necesitaban.

—Owari-san.

—Buenos días, Soto-san.

Su pequeñas formalidades llegaron a su fin cuando entró el profesor y comenzó a pedirles la tarea de la noche anterior y otras cosas aburridas relacionadas con la escuela. Las tareas y el tictac continuo del reloj duraron por una eternidad para Tsuna. Seguido levantaba la mirada para ver el reloj y muchas veces fue incapaz de contestar alguna pregunta por no poder concentrarse. El profesor declaró que más tarde recibiría detención, algo por lo que definitivamente sería castigada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Para cuando ye se habían hecho las diez, su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta rapidez que pensó que expropiaría y los pedazos carían al piso.

Levantó una mano y esperó pacientemente a que el profesor la viera— ¿Sí, Owari-san?

—¿Podría ir al baño?

Él asintió y volvió a dirigir su atención a la pizarra— Recuerde llevar el pase que está en la canasta.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente del cuarto, consciente de que los demás la observaban. Las miradas hicieron que se le retorciera el estómago y apresuró el paso hasta que se libró del primer obstáculo para ir a la iglesia.

**...**

Salir del salón de clases era la parte fácil, la más difícil era escabullirse de la escuela. Sus chances eran buenas, su clase estaba cerca de la entrada pero eso no contaba para nada cuando otros estudiantes y el personal merodeaban por los pasillos. Contuvo el aire mientras caminaba, asegurándose de no soltar el pase. Si alguien la interrogaba siempre podía decir que el baño más cercano estaba fuera de orden para ganar un poco de tiempo, ¿pero qué tal si checaban? Era imposible mentir por demasiado tiempo sin que un Sakamaki escuchara la conversación.

Se frotó la muñeca con nerviosismo y continuó caminando, agachando la cabeza cada vez que un estudiante o profesor se aparecía. Esto ayudó a pasar desapercibida y nadie se percató cuando ella llegó a la entrada de la escuela. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era rezar que ese juego de beisbol no durara demasiado para poder escaparse sin ningún percance. La señora en la oficina del frente le gustaba un show que empezaba a las diez y que terminaba a las once. La mayoría de las veces ignoraba a los estudiantes cuando lo miraba y eso resultaba en varios delitos. Sin embargo, Tsuna no estaba tratando de cometer ningún crimen, solamente quería escaparse de vampiros psicóticos que la usaban como banco de sangre.

Colocó una mano sobre el picaporte de metal frío y pausó. "_¿Y si alguien está del otro lado?_" Apretó su agarre. "_¡Me atraparán y los vampiros se enterarán de que estaba tratando de huír!_"

Cerró los ojos y empujando su cuerpo contra la puerta, fue añadiendo un poco más de peso hasta que sintió la briza fresca del otoño contra su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró el frente de la escuela completamente vacío. Solo los coches del personal estacionados y la calle desierta. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó los escalones como una persona normal lo haría ya que aún estaba demasiado cerca de la escuela, pero tan pronto poso un pie en el estacionamiento, se echó a correr a todo lo que da. Su corazón comenzó a martillar una vez más pero esta vez no era por miedo si no... por emoción. Sin parar ni por un segundo, abrió los portones y continuó corriendo hacia la calle principal. Ya nada más importaba, solo el llegar a una parte concurrida de la ciudad para poder conseguir un taxi y que la llevara a una estación de tren y luego estaría libre y en casa.

**...**

La estación de tren no estaba tan llena a las diez y media de la noche. La mayoría eran vagabundos y prostitutas tratando de conseguir un poco de dinero, prestando sus servicios a la gente de la noche. Estando consciente de esto, Tsuna mantuvo una mano sobre el bolsillo que contenía su billetera e hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse lejos de ellos. Estaba segura de que podrían haber sido buena gente pero necesitaba su dinero y no necesitaba volver caminando a la mansión Sakamaki.

Se dirigió hacia la ventanilla donde vendían los boletos, miró el mapa de los lugares a los que podía ir y el corazón le dio una pirueta cuando espió Tokio. Era hora, a este punto ya no se podía echar para atrás. Si fallaba iba a regresar a un puñado de vampiros desquiciados y bastante cabreados. Sacó su billetera del bolsillo y sacó el dinero que indicaba la cartelera para un boleto— Un boleto de ida a Tokio.

La mujer detrás de la ventanilla presionó unos botones para que después la maquina emitiera un sonido que le hacía acordar a una canción mala de dubstep. La mujer colocó un papel recién impreso en el mostrador para luego hacer una leve reverencia y murmurar algo que Tsuna no llegó a entender. Guardándose el boleto en el bolsillo, se dirigió a la plataforma y se subió al vagón más cercano a la locomotora. Podría haber parecido una decisión estúpida si alguien la estaba buscando pero también dudaba que revisaran allí primero por esa misma razón. Contenta con esto, se sentó en un asiento alejado de la puerta y esperó distraídamente a que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Después de diez minutos, el tren emitió un silbido antes de alejarse de la estación con un chirrido agudo que le dio escalofríos, no sabía si había sido por miedo o por emoción.

El viaje a Tokio duró una hora más o menos. Todo el tiempo Tsuna miró por la ventana a los árboles los cuales estaban perdiendo sus hojas verdes, los lagos pequeños y las aldeas que estaban creciendo. El viaje en sí no fue ajetreado, probablemente debería de estar agradecida por eso, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando finalmente arribaron a Tokio. La ciudad seguía llena de vida, luces y emoción incluso durante la medianoche. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como aquello y por un momento deseó que Peter hubiese estado allí para compartirlo con ella. Una vez más colocó una mano sobre su billetera y le dio un apretón antes de finalmente levantarse para poder salir del tren.

Subiéndose a la plataforma, se sorprendió con lo llena que estaba. Gente que usaba uniforme escolares, atuendos de negocios, o solo la llamativa ropa de salidas abordaban el tren. Esto la puso incómoda e hizo lo que pudo para escurrirse entre la genta sin que le prestaran demasiada atención. Cuando dejó los túneles, se encontró en el medio de la luz de la ciudad y el ajetreo de la gente. Sacó un pañuelo arrugado de su bolsillo y lo abrió para ver la dirección que estaba escrita con marcador verde. Mirando el cartel de la calle, levantó el pañuelo y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio que la dirección casi coincidía— ¡Solo seis cuadras más!  
><strong>...<strong>

La iglesia estaba apretada entre medio de un restaurante y una tienda de tatuajes. La calle en sí estaba llena de personas a las que les gustaba vestirse para la ocasión o tenían mucho dinero en sus manos. La iglesia armonizaba con la atmósfera con los grandes ventanales de vidrio tintado y la puerta que aparentaba ser antigua con su gran aldaba cobriza. Era tan distinta a la iglesia de su casa que no estaba segura si debía entrar o no. Mientras se frotaba las muñecas, subió los escalones poco a poco y tomó la aldaba con una mano, dándole a la puerta un golpe firme. El estruendo provocó que un gato al otro de la calle gimoteara y saliera despavorido y que algunas personas la miraran. Un poco ruborizada, alzó la mano para volver a intentar pero la puerta se abrió, revelando a un cura de mediana edad. Este pestañeó con sorpresa antes de abrir la puerta un poco más, revelando el interior oscuro que solo era iluminado con velas blancas.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo en un susurro— ¿Hay algo que necesite?

Tsuna inhaló profundamente y comparó sus opciones. Dudaba que un simple sacerdote supiera de la existencia de los vampiros, ¿tal vez sus superiores supieran algo?— Necesito confesar mis pecados.

El hombre la miró por varios segundos, sus ojos castaños sondeándola para después negar con la cabeza— Estoy seguro que El Señor la perdona, ahora vaya y no peque más.

La incredulidad le pegó semejante bofetada que creyó que podía sentir el ardor— Señor, creo que sé como esto funciona y usted-

—He dicho que ha sido perdonada, ahora por favor retírese. —Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Tsuna metió la mano para impedirlo— ¡Señorita!

—Usted no entiende, he hecho cosas terribles ¡Su trabajo es escucharme! —Ahora estaba respirando agitadamente y casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¿Por favor?

El hombre abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien más lo hizo por él— Déjala entrar, Takashi-san.

La puerta se abrió del todo para revelar a un joven bastante alto que tenía una leve cicatriz en la mejilla, pequeños ojos café y cabello azul en punta— Jun...

Él le brindó una sonrisa dientuda y la recibió con los brazos abiertos— En persona, niña.

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre su hermano, saboreando aquel olor almizclado a pino que siempre parecía acompañarlo. Se sintió como un sueño ver un rostro familiar en Tokio y era un sueño del que no le entusiasmaba despertar— ¡T...te extrañé tanto! Creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

—Todo está bien, entremos para ponerte cómoda.

Ella asintió y permitió que su hermano la escoltara adentro. El lugar era un poco sofocante y olía predominantemente a cera y polvo. Tenía largos bancos de madera que estaban tapizados con terciopelo rojo y la alfombra era de un azul oscuro que no era muy cómoda incluso para sus pies calzados. El gran ventanal creaba sombras estiradas que se veían siniestras en la iluminación precaria y casi eclipsaban la imagen de Jesús y la Virgen María que estaba detrás del podio.

Se sentó en la fila de adelante y su hermano asintió en la dirección de su lacayo antes de prestarle toda su atención a su hermana— Así que, dime, ¿por qué encuentro a mi hermanita rogándole a Goro que te deje entrar?

Ella se movió en el lugar con nerviosismo antes de inclinarse hacia delante— Que... quería hablar con la persona a cargo.

—Pues, les estás hablando ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? —Apenas podía creerlo, su hermano siempre había sido un alborotador en casa y hasta había ido a un correccional por un año entero por destrozarle la cabeza a un niño— Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida, papá siempre quiso que te convirtieras en un cura y tomaras su lugar.

Él asintió— Sí, pero terminé insistiendo en entrenar en Japón para que no estuviera mirando por encima de mi hombro a cada rato, y por cierto... —entrecerró los ojos—. No has llamado ni una vez.

—Lo sé —dijo, sobándose las muñecas—. No me creerías si te lo dijera.

—Puedo creer cualquier cosa.

Ella respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza— No creas que estoy loca pero... me secuestraron unos vampiros.

—¿Vampiros?

Ella asintió— Hasta recién me mantuvieron prisionera por un mes y medio. Hoy me las arreglé para escapar y tenía las esperanzas de pedirle a un sacerdote que los matara con lo que sea que mata vampiros.

Su hermano la miró por un rato largo antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello— Eso sí suena de locos.

—Te lo dije...

—No puedo creer lo de los vampiros pero si te involucraste con la gente equivocada tal vez sea hora de que regreses a casa —dijo—. Aunque se suponía que te quedaras más tiempo...

—Lo sé —ella bajó la mirada al piso— ¿Los puedo llamar?

—¿A mamá y a papá?

La joven asintió— Sí, los extraño mucho.

Jun buscó en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y tocó un número— Oigan, nunca creerán con quién estoy aquí... —su hermano sonrió suavemente—. Síp, me la encontré en mi iglesia.

Un escalofrío recorrió el área y Tsuna tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. Se apoderó de toda y cada parte racional en su cerebro pero aún así no le pudo hacer caso. Acercándose a su hermano, se encogió cuando oyó el chirrido agudo de los tablones del suelo.

—No creí que sería tan estúpida —se hizo oír una voz masculina—, pero debería haber esperado esto de una chica que apuñaló a un vampiro.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió una mano enguantada sobre su hombro— Huiste como una niña acobardada y nos dejaste en un estado de confusión. Ahora, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para irte de la escuela con tanta facilidad? Ah, no me estás mirando. Que descortés, ¿tal vez deba arrancártelo entonces? ¿No? Hm, estás temblando, puedo sentirlo con mi mano.

Tsuna ni si quiera podía hablar. Todos los sentidos la habían abandonado como si se los hubiesen arrancado en el momento que Reiji había aparecido. No podía creer que su hermano la iba a vender así, dejarla en manos de monstruos. Sintió como su cuerpo era jalado para que quedara parada pero no pudo arrancar la mirada de su hermano— Enviaré el dinero a tu cuenta.

—Gracias, Reiji-sama.

¿Sama? ¿Ese no era un honorífico que demostraba sumo respeto?

—¿Jun? —susurró. Sin embargo, él la ignoró y se dirigió directamente hacia la pequeña puerta que estaba del otro lado del cuarto. Se frotó las muñecas erráticamente como si la moción la fuera a salvar de algo desconocido y maligno— ¿Jun?

**... **

Nota d Autora: ¿Cuántos estaban esperando eso? Iba a dejarlo sin una nota de autora pero cambié de opinión ya que... no tengo idea ¡En fin! ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo y gracias por leer!


	19. Código 19

Nota de Traductora: Hola a todo el mundo, así que hoy vamos a ver que pasa con Tsuna... la verdad que no tengo idea como les va a caer este capítulo, ¡no me maten!

Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias a **SofiAlexandra15**, **Komori Kanade**, y **Yuri Mukami** por su interés en la historia!

No pretendo ofender a nadie, pero siento que debo aclarar algunas cosas. Muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias por su entusiasmo y me encanta verlos opinando en cada capítulo pero debo recordar que solamente soy la **traductora** de la historia. Quiet Harmony-chan es la autora original de _Code For Survival _y por lo tanto yo no tengo ninguna influencia sobre el desenlace de la historia. Mi trabajo es traducir todo lo que la autora escribe y no puedo alterar la manera en la que se desarrollan las cosas. Si quieren influenciar con quien quieren que se quede Tsuna, por favor vayan al perfl de Quiet Harmony-chan: **www. fanfiction .net u/2355862/Quiet-Harmony-chan** (solo omitan los espacios entre www, fanfiction y net O busquen a la autora con la barra de "search") y allí encontraran la encuesta, no toma más de dos segundos y se pueden elegir hasta dos personajes. Si hacen eso, Quiet Harmony-chan les agradecerá su apoyo y podrán hacer saber su opinión.

Muchas gracias por aguantarme :P, ahora, ¡al capítulo 19!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola! Creo que ya han sufrido demasiado.

**...**

Reiji arrastró a la chica escalones arriba y dentro de la mansión mientras le hervía la sangre y reflexionaba sobre los eventos que habían acontecido en aquellas últimas horas. A Ayato lo habían echado de su clase treinta minutos después de haber comenzado a perturbar los demás estudiantes. Justo después, había sido confrontado por un Kanato quejumbroso que le avisó que la chica había desaparecido. Dirigió la mirada hacia la joven y apretó su agarre en su muñeca. Ahora mismo se veía indiferente con el rostro inexpresivo y ojos vacíos mientras observaba la casa.

Y esto solo sirvió para enfurecerlo.

La jaló escaleras arriba y la puerta se abrió por sí misma, el mayordomo detrás de esta haciendo lo posible para parecer pequeño e insignificante. Los otros cinco hermanos se encontraban en la sala principal, todos emanaban un aura asesina que hizo que la chica se estremeciera bajo el agarre de acero. La empujó hacia delante, la chica se tropezó con la pata de una mesa y casi se cae al suelo de a no ser que recuperara el balance justo a último momento.

—Te las arreglaste para irte de la ciudad e ir a Tokio —Reiji dijo después de un momento de silencio— ¿Se puede saber cómo lo has logrado?

—Lo planeé.

Ojos granate se entornaron al mismo tiempo que el muchacho dio un paso hacia delante— ¿Sabes lo que sucede si intentas huir?

—¿Me asesinan? —Mantuvo la cabeza gacha— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia, eh? Me van a asesinar de todos modos y lo único que hice fue joderte el itinerario-

Aulló cuando Reiji la agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello y la obligó a enfrentarlo, su cabello le pegó en el rostro ante la violenta moción— ¿Crees que puedes irte de aquí sin permiso y hablarme como se te plazca? —apretó su agarre— No eres más que una comida o una patética humana... tal vez deba recordarte ese hecho.

Él la empujó, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo con un sonido seco. Cuando se acercó hacia ella, su sombra la eclipsó, haciéndola ver más pequeña de lo que ya era. La idea de que esta chica podía hacer lo que se le placía enfurecía a Reiji, pero también suscitó su curiosidad. Ninguno de los demás sacrificios se había atrevido a escapar de la mansión, sin embargo, esto no solo lo había logrado si no que tampoco se arrepentía.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un fino látigo negro— Es una lástima en verdad. Fuiste un experimento muy interesante.

Un alarido estridente escapó cuando el látigo hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Su actitud indiferente ahora se había desvanecido y lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Él había _ganado_. Finalmente había abatido esta chica obstinada que se rehusaba a seguir la voluntad que él estaba imponiendo sobre ella. La golpeó de nuevo, esta vez añadiendo más fuerza con una sonrisa que lentamente se estrechaba en su rostro. Nunca le había agradado mucho esta muchacha y consideraba irritante su terquedad tanto como el poder que estaba comenzando a tener sobre sus hermanos. Continuó azotándola, la voz de la chica eventualmente se comenzó a desgarrar gracias a sus gritos continuos. Eventualmente quedó tirada en el suelo, sus brazos cubriendo su rostro y con las rodillas hasta su pecho, exponiendo la piel de sus piernas. Apuntando en esa área, agitó el látigo y fue recompensado con un alarido agudo pero a la vez áspero.

Y su sangre.

El aroma dulce inundó el espacio abierto e inmediatamente detonando la sed de sangre de todos los vampiros en el cuarto. En solo segundos, Laito se arrodilló junto a ella y con un dedo trazó la piel, ensuciándose la suya con la sustancia roja— Que amable que Reiji-kun te abriera por mí.

—Aléjate de ella —Reiji ordenó—. No he terminado con su castigo.

Laito se trajo el dedo a la boca y lo succionó con un gemido provocativo— Ah, tan asquerosa como siempre. Nunca cambias, Slut-chan, siempre sigues sabiendo horrible y eres desobediente.

La chica lenta y temblorosamente se puso de pie, solo para chocarse con Kanato quien aprovechó la oportunidad para lamerle la oreja— Ahora que Reiji te matará, podré convertirte en una muñeca. Es una lástima que te hayas cortado el cabello, se veía mejor antes.

Reiji observó como ella se alejaba de ambos vampiros— ¿De qué se alimentarán cuando muera?

—Conseguiremos otra estúpida chica —dijo Subaru—. No eras una chica especial que ese maldito trajo.

Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron como platos— Hubieron más...

—Las novias Sacrificiales... —Shu musitó desde su posición en el sofá— ...han sido traídas aquí desde hace tiempo.

—Esa iglesia que tanto amabas te trajo aquí, Slut-chan —Laito le palmeó la pierna con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro—. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ya lo esperabas ya que tu hermano generosamente te trajo de regreso. Que amable de su parte.

La chica se estremeció y atrajo las piernas a su cuerpo— Cállate. Calla ¡CALLA! —Las lágrimas ahora corrían libremente por su rostro— Solo, solo déjenme en paz. No quiero esto, déjenme sola.

Ayato la levantó del hombro— Se acabó tu suerte, Chichinashi. Una vez que entras aquí... —su rostro solo estaba a centímetros del de ella, todo lo que la joven pudo ver fueron centellantes ojos verde ácido— _...no hay escapatoria_.

**...**

Tsuna clavó los ojos en la pared que estaba en frente de la cama. Todas sus heridas ardían así como sus ojos de tanto llorar. Se sentía traicionada y nada nunca lo arreglaría, no a menos que le trajeran la cabeza de sus padres ¿Por qué le harían esto? ¡Hacerla vivir como un sacrificio viviente con unos monstruos para apaciguar su sed interminable! Si hubiese tenido más lágrimas que derramar probablemente lo habría hecho... Eso y ya no quería mostrarle a Ayato más debilidad. El vampiro la había traído a su cuarto y la había obligado a dormir junto a él en su doncella de hierro sin púas.

Tenía la espalda presionada contra su pecho mientras este la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura. Esta situación la asustaba en tantos niveles que hacía que su corazón martillara contra sus costillas. Se había resistido a acostase en la cama poco convencional pero él eventualmente la había empujado adentro y la había mordido para obligarla a quedarse. Limpió un poco de la sangre de su cuello, observando el líquido con la nariz arrugada. No sabía por qué alguien bebería por voluntad esa cosa, olía tan asqueroso que no quería ni probarla. Limpiándose con la falda, se retorció un poco para girarse pero se detuvo cuando sintió una presión en sus caderas— Deja de moverte.

Hizo lo que se le fue ordenado y una vez más terminó mirando la pared. Se quedaron así por un rato largo antes de que Ayato resoplara y se sentara en la cama. Extendió una mano y tiró de la tapa para cerrarla, provocando que Tsuna chillara cuando esta dejó escapar un estruendo metálico— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

Ojos verdes la miraron fijo— Estoy listo para dormir, ahora cierra la boca y acuéstate.

—...Bien —hizo lo que le dijo pero aún así trató de apartarse de Ayato lo más lejos posible— ¿Por qué duermes en esto?

—Porque se ve bien.

Ella bufó ante sus palabras. No podía creer qué tan simples eran las palabras o qué tan normal había sonado. No esperaba que un vampiro le gustara dormir en una doncella de acero solo porque "se veía bien". Ella había pensado que tenía que ver con la fantasía de tortura u otras cosas enfermas que solo a un vampiro podría se le podría ocurrir.

—Eres suave para una chichinashi.

Tsuna se congeló por completo cuando miró a Ayato, quien había reposado su cabeza entre sus pechos. La repulsión cursó por su cuerpo y trató de empujarlo— ¡Déjame en paz!

Sin embargo, él apenas se movió y terminó sobre ella— ¿Por qué? Tú me perte-

—¡Como sacrificio! Mis padres me vendieron para que fuera tu... tu... ¡prostituta que ofrece su sangre!—ella gritó— ¡No soy un juguete con el que puedes revolcarte en la cama o algo al que puedes apalear brutalmente cuando no hago lo que mierda quieres! Y luego ser mordida otra vez por uno de tus herma-

Una mano fría se escabulló hasta su cuello y fue rápidamente privada del preciado oxígeno. Ella rasguñó sus manos y retorció su cuerpo, viendo al vampiro con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus ojos estaban entornados y había dejado escapar un rugido salvaje que había sonado aterradoramente bestial.

—No le perteneces a ninguno de los otros malditos —siseó—. Tu sangre, tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma son míos ¿Crees que puedes decir lo que quieras, prostituirte con mis hermanos y pensar que no me enojaré? Si dejas que alguno de esos bastardos te toque, me aseguraré de hacerte la vida un maldito infierno.

Su ira prácticamente le quemó la piel y le dio escalofríos. No obstante, había algo extrañamente... reconfortante sobre lo posesivo que era con ella. Extendió una mano lentamente y presionó la yema de los dedos contra la mejilla del chico. Cuando él no reaccionó, presionó con la mano entera y lo miró. Con cada momento que pasó, pudo sentir su piel en llamas por la mirada fija que Ayato le estaba dando. Flexionó los dedos y alejó la mano, pero antes de que pudiera yacer de vuelta sobre la almohada él la agarró.

**...**

El bosque afuera de la mansión Sakamaki estaba prácticamente abandonado con la excepción de una sombra que observaba la mansión— Así que allí está...

**...**

Nota de Autora: ¡Y aquí lo tienen! ¡Falta un capítulo más de esta temporada y luego se vendrá lo de verdad!


	20. Código 20

Nota de Traductora: ¡HOLA! Miles de gracias para **gabriela. andreina.127**, **locaxloslibrosyelchocolate** y **Komori Kanade**. Me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando la traducción, y sí, dejarlo siempre en la parte más interesante es algo que muchos de los autores han sido culpables XD.

Una cosa que no estaría de más mencionar... en este capítulo hay una ADVERTENCIA, mayormente por violencia (sí, un poco más de la común). Nada más era para proteger a los de corazón gentil que se tiene que tratar con cuidado. Probablemente esté exagerando, pero... prosigan con cautela XD.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora<span>: ¡El último capítulo de la temporada!

**...**

Tsuna estaba sola cuando despertó. Se corrió el cabello del rostro e intentó reconstruir todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recordaba haber dormido con Ayato, solo dormido, y haber sido mordida después de que le tocó el rostro... Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, casi tropezándose al hacerlo. Aparentemente, Ayato aún seguía en el cuarto, al otro lado en el cual la tapa lo había estado bloqueando. El vampiro tenía una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y la observaba inexpresivamente.

—Eh... —ella se tornó un rojo oscuro— Yo...

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, revelando sus colmillos— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Chichinashi?

La chica apartó la mirada— ¿P-por qué siempre dicen eso? ¡Sé que se te podría haber ocurrido algo menos cliché! Y... y no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Tú eres la que está oliendo sexual... —Se acercó hacia ella, con paso engreído y ojos centellando. Cuando estuvo cerca, le levantó el rostro y lo examinó, este lentamente se estaba tornando púrpura con toda la sangre que estaba fluyendo— Tal vez debería follarte. Aquí. Ahora.

Respiró agitadamente cuando este se acercó aún más y le saboreó los labios con la lengua. Como era de esperar, estaba fría pero aún así se las arregló para que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda a Tsuna— Ayato-

—Calla, Chichinashi.

Retrocediendo un poco, le quiso dar la espalda— Necesito prepararme para la escuela.

Él se le quedó mirando por varios segundos para después dejar que se parara, pero cuando quiso irse, él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la besó de lleno, su lengua adentrándose en la boca de la chica. Ella chilló y se alejó de él con los ojos entrecerrados— No quiero esto, Ayato.

Él la volvió a agarrar y le acarició el cuello con la nariz— Me deseas. —La acercó más a su cuerpo y la joven casi sintió su corazón en llamas. Su cuerpo frío de repente se sintió tan cálido que se estaba comenzando a marear y quiso escapar pero a la vez no quería más que probar sus límites, ver que tan lejos la podría llevar al borde de la locura. Ella casi boqueó ante el pensamiento pero fue silenciada por la boca de Ayato. Cuando finalmente se separó, ella apartó el rostro, consciente de que estaba demostrando toda clase de señales contradictorias.

—Yo... —apretó los puños— Solo déjame sola...

Él frunció el ceño y la empujó, la chica casi se calló sobre la tapa de metal de la dama de hierro en el proceso— Vístete, no necesito que Reiji me regañe.

Ella pestañeó y rápidamente asintió, aprovechando la oportunidad antes de que Ayato pudiera cambiar de opinión y la violara. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto y abrió la puerta de un portazo solo para verlo a Laito ahí sentado con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Ella alzó una mano cuando el vampiro abrió la boca— No hice nada.

Él hizo puchero— Slut-chan ni siquiera me dejó terminar. —Se paró y caminó hasta ella, asomándose para olfatear su cabello— Hm, ¿nada? Hueles exactamente a Ayato-kun y a sexo. Oh, ¿que no diga cosas así? Pero es verdad.

Él le dio palmaditas en la cabeza con afección falsa y dejó el cuarto. Dejándola a Tsuna para que se cambiara con rapidez antes de que pudiera ser atacada por otros vampiros.

**...**

Al llegar a la escuela, Tsuna fue asaltada por chismosos. Todos susurraban mientras ella pasaba y muy seguido la miraban con la boca abierta como si pensaran que ella no los podía ver. Se sentó en su asiento y acomodó su cuaderno y lápices en su escritorio, haciendo lo que podía para mantener la cabeza gacha y su autoestima a flote.

—Oí que estaba follando a un chico en el baño de hombres.

—Apuesto a que estaba comprando drogas.

—¿Tal vez esté secretamente demente?

Ella abrió el libro de zombis con tal estruendo que causó que una fangirl de Subaru cercana se sobresaltara y luego la mirara mal. Era increíble cómo la gente podía juzgar abiertamente a un persona sin conocerla. Si supieran su situación actual, sus palabras crueles rápidamente se tornarían en compasión y ella se convertiría el epítome de las víctimas de vampiros en todo el mundo. A este punto, quizás solo debería contarle a alguien para ver cuál sería su reacción. Reprimió una risa, nadie le creería eso y si lo hacían, los Sakamaki probablemente les pagarían para que la ignoraran. Esa fue la razón por la que había ido a Tokio para buscar una iglesia en vez de buscar una aquí.

Frotándose las muñecas, se movió en el lugar incómoda mientras más estudiantes entraban al cuarto. Eventualmente, Daisuke apareció con una sonrisa en la cara— Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato.

Ella revoleó los ojos— Eso no fue unos buenos días.

—Y tienes una marca en la cara.

Ella se encogió y llevó una mano al rostro— ¿En serio?

Él asintió— ¿No te has mirado en el espejo?

Lo había hecho, pero ver marcas y moretones se había vuelto tan común que estaba comenzando a pasar de alto la mayoría. Levantándose, tomó su bolso y se encaminó al baño— Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

Ella lo ignoró y salió del aula. Se fue derecho al baño, se agarró de uno de los lavabos y se miró fijamente en el espejo, dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa por lo que vio. En la mejilla tenía una marca larga y roja que amenazaba con sangrar. Los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras miraba la marca y disgusto inmediatamente invadió su cuerpo. Los eventos de la noche anterior la habían golpeado tan de repente que se encontró arrodillada en el suelo y las lágrimas ya fluían libremente antes de que hubiese podido detenerlas. Todo estaba tan mal, ¡TODO! Cuando escuchó que alguien tiró la cadena en alguno de los retretes, se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie, tratando de verse lo más normal posible.

Pero... ¿No era ella la que estaba permitiendo que algo como eso sucediera? Ella fue la que se escapó cuando sabía que estaba contra las reglas. Invitaba a que la mordieran, comenzando a disfrutar el dolor y el placer que le brindaban. Y ahora estaba sucumbiendo a la lujuria que parecía seguir a Ayato por donde fuera. Se frotó la frente mientras contemplaba su reflexión, intentando encontrar alguna deformidad que pudieran explicar su demencia. Ninguna persona cuerda dejaría que la pusieran en peligro tan seguido o caminaría por caminos tan oscuros a voluntad propia.

¿Tal vez finalmente se estaba perdiendo a sí misma? ¿Tal vez, muy dentro, ya no podía soportar el dolor y la soledad constante así que se estaba destrozando, permitiéndoles obtener lo que querían para que ella pudiera morir de una vez por todas? Resopló y agarró su bolso, revolviendo sus contenidos en busca de un poco de maquillaje. Ahora podía agregar suicida a su lista creciente de demencia, maravilloso.

**...**

Tsuna se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza y arrojó la caja de pañuelos vacía al suelo. Aquellos pañuelos estaban todos amontonados al lado de unos libros de psicología, una caja de chocolates y varios platos que una vez habían estado llenos de puré de papa, costillas y otras comidas americanas. Ahora había quedado con un dolor de estómago y los ojos secos gracias al llanto constante. Estaba tan cansada de esta vida que se encontró encerrada y queriendo salir. Mientras sus pensamientos exploraban lugares oscuros, no notó a un vampiro entrar en su habitación para quedarse mirándola.

—Levántate.

La joven se encorvó como una oruga— ¿Qué, quieres mi sangre? —Ofreció una muñeca por debajo de las sábanas— Adelante, dréname de una vez por todas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando la sacaron de abajo de las sábanas y entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de bloquear la luz— Eres malditamente patética. Te las arreglas para escaparte de aquí pero cuando te traen de vuelta te comportas como una de las muñecas de Kanato.

La chica se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza para no ver a Subaru a los ojos— ¿Importa? Tan solo soy la prostituta que ofrece sangre, ¿recuerdas?

El agarre del vampiro en su muñeca se fortaleció— Te dije que las palabras no eran lo único que se necesitaba para matar a un vampiro —dijo cada palabra con lentitud y deliberación como si tuviese miedo de decir lo incorrecto—. No puedes escapar de nosotros, solo matar.

—Lo intenté... —Aflojó el cuerpo y se sentó apropiadamente en la cama—. Traté de asesinarlos a todos pero no se me ocurre nada. Cuando doy un golpe, ustedes lo devuelven más fuerte... y ahora me he caído y no soy capaz de volver a levantarme.

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los castaños. Pasaron la barrera de depresión y desesperación y no encontraron más que soledad. Esa chispa de determinación, esa simple llama, se había consumido dejando una oscuridad interminable. Realmente era una chica distinta a la que había sido cuando había llegado aquí. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una daga de plata y la obligó a que la tomara, alarmando a la chica.

—¿Qué-?

—Así es como matas a un vampiro —dijo— .Con palabras valientes y una daga de plata.

**...**

La daga parecía pesar tanto en el bolsillo del pantalón de Tsuna mientras rondaba los pasillos de la mansión. Que Subaru, increíblemente un vampiro, le diera el arma, se sintió casi como un sueño. Aunque, de nuevo, también toda su estadía en la mansión Sakamaki debería haber sido una gran pesadilla de la que estaría más que agradecida de despertar. Pero ese no era el punto, ahora tenía algo con lo que podía matar vampiros. Era un truco para escapar de este juego de terror.

Y aún así, no podía dejarse usarlo contra Subaru. Parecía cruel matar la persona que la estaba ayudando a salir de aquella situación. Pero eso no significaba que no lo mataría si intentaba lastimarla, solo significaba que mientras se distanciara, ella no lo tocaría. Agarrando la barandilla, miró por a través de la ventana mientras la luz del sol danzaba en el agua de la fuente, y sonrió.

Hoy definitivamente se iba ir de aquel lugar pero se rehusaba a irse sola. Sabía que probablemente no podría matar a todos los vampiros y que dejaría atrás bastantes, todos ellos volviéndose locos de la ira por perder su presa. Verdaderamente no quería que Ichigo estuviese en la mansión cuando eso sucediera. La pequeña criada siempre la cuidaba y usualmente estaba con ella para consolarla cuando las cosas se ponían muy feas. Ella era la que cocinaba todas aquellas delicias en la noche y le cepillaba el cabello antes de que la criada encargada la llamara. Tsuna sintió como si le debiera a la mucama que la llevara con ella y se alejaran tan rápido como pudieran de aquel infierno.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrió una despensa falsa que daba a unas escaleras estrechas. Una vez había escuchado a un grupo de criadas quejarse de lo pequeña que era esta área y cómo todas no podían dormir allí. Los escalones estaban empolvados como si no hubiesen sido usados regularmente pero claramente se podían ver huellas que llevaban a las profundidades oscuras. Tomando un respiro hondo, dio un vistazo hacia atrás antes de adentrarse. El área estaba húmeda y le hacía sentir un hormigueo como si arañas estuviesen trepando por toda su piel. El pasillo le recordaba a un calabozo y estaba esperando a que un esqueleto apareciera de la nada y le diera la bienvenida.

Se trató de cubrir un poco más con la chaqueta y eventualmente se encontró con varias puertas que tenían colgadas placas con nombres grabados en Japonés en una tina de un rojo oscuro oxidado. Encontrando la de Ichigo al final, golpeó la puerta con suavidad, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta. Cuando no consiguió ninguna, acercó una oreja a la puerta, escuchando respiración sonora. Decidiendo que estaba dormida, colocó una mano sobre el frío picaporte de metal y lo giró lentamente, haciendo una mueca cuando un chirrido agudo emitió de este. Cuando lo giró por completo, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se encontró en un pequeño cuarto.

Los suelos eran de madera que desesperadamente necesitaba que la pulieran pero había un tapete rectangular centrado en la habitación y era color púrpura. Un escritorio pequeño había sido apretado en la esquina y un taburete de tres patas yacía bajo este. El escritorio en sí estaba lleno de libros, un poco de maquillaje y una canasta con rosas recién cortadas. Al lado del escritorio había un cubo de basura que estaba bastante lleno y podría ser vaciado. Y finalmente, en la esquina se encontraba la cama, era pequeña pero en ella podía entrar una persona cómodamente y tenía cubiertas verde manchadas de rojo. Ichigo estaba sentada en la cama, su rostro lleno de confusión mientras abrazaba a un joven hombre inconsciente, su pecho apenas se movía. La respiración del hombre sonaba forzada e inundaba todo el cuarto.

Tsuna solo pudo contemplar al rostro ensangrentado de Ichigo, se le secó la boca y comenzó a sentir nauseas—T...tú...

—Owari-sama, no esperaba verla esta mañana —ladeó la cabeza para el costado— ¿Sucede algo malo?

La chica observó como una gota de sangre descendió por la comisura de los finos labios de Ichigo hasta su barbilla. Esto se veía como una escena de una película de terror, todo lo que faltaba eran algunos huesos en la esquina— ¿Eres un vampiro?

La criada asintió— Creí que era obvio. Los humanos nunca trabajarían para alguien tan poderoso como los Sakamaki, los matarían en la primer luna llena.

—Pero fuiste tan buena conmigo...

—Por supuesto —la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Somos amigas, ¿cierto?

La joven se acercó a la vampiresa y se subió a la cama, apartando al joven medio muerto. El cuerpo de Ichigo se relajó y ella colocó una mano sobre la de Tsuna y amplió su sonrisa aún más cuando lo hizo— Que alegría que entienda, Owari-sama.

—...te equivocas.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el frío cuchillo de plata estaba en su mano y descendió al cuerpo de Ichigo. Un alarido agudo escapó de la vampiresa cuando el cuchillo se enterró en su pierna, la sangre salpicando la cama. No podía creer que todo este tiempo había sido... _la amiga_ de esta cosa. Esta asesina de sangre fría había pretendido temer a los Sakamakis, pero en realidad era exactamente _como ellos_. Tsuna sacó la daga y empujó a la chica, ignorando los gritos por piedad, y se lo volvió a clavar, esta vez en el estómago. No esta tenía que ser peor, esta había pretendido que le importaba, a diferencia de los hermanos quienes seguido la dejaban sangrando sola.

Sola.

Sola.

¡SOLA!

Volvió a alzar la cuchilla e incrustarla repetidamente con más velocidad, la sangre salpicando las paredes y la cama. Ya no podía ni ver lo que estaba sucediendo, su rabia reprimida y odio consumieron toda parte racional de su cerebro. Ya no quería estar sola, que le mintieran, que la engañaran... ella... ella odiaba a todo el mundo.

Sin previo aviso, alguien la arrastró hacia atrás, el agarre en su cintura hizo que gritara— ¡Suéltame! —Pateó a la persona para ser liberada. Sin embargo, la persona la sostuvo firmemente y la arrojó contra la pared, el estruendo provocado un rugió por todo el cuarto. Tsuna pestañeó y se quedó mirando a... Ayato. Él la miraba con ojos indescifrables que inmediatamente la pusieron a la defensiva.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

—Mírate, Chichinashi —la chica frunció el ceño ante sus palabras—. Pensé que matar estaba contra tu religión.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio sus manos. Estaban cubiertas en sangre de un rojo vívido que se le pegaba hasta en a las fisuras de la piel. Soltó el cuchillo como si le quemara y rápidamente se volteó con lágrimas en los ojos y clavó la mirada en el cuerpo maltratado que una vez había sido Ichigo. Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de agujeros que casi era imposible identificarla y su vestido estaba prácticamente rebanado. La culpa la asaltó y se abrazó los hombros sin siquiera poder respirar mientras el arrepentimiento le rodeó el cuello como una víbora y la privó de oxígeno.

Era una asesina.

Lo mismo de lo que ella estaba acusando a Ichigo. Pero ahora ese manto repugnante había recaído sobre ella como un premio mórbido. Subaru no le había dado el medio para salir de la mansión, todo lo contrario, le había dado el medio para atarla al lugar. No podía simplemente alejarse, recordando lo que acababa de hacer. Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos mientras estas forzaron su salida por debajo de sus párpados bien cerrados. Era una asesina y eso nunca se iría, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el cuerpo destrozado de Ichigo la miraba directamente a los ojos.

_Era verdaderamente un monstruo._

**...**

Reiji clavó la mirada en la figura encapuchaba en frente suyo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Así que te la has arreglado para entrometerte en mis asuntos?

Una risa macabra emitió de la figura mientras caminaron hasta el escritorio en donde estaba sentado Reiji, los pasos eran cortos pero llenos de propósito— Me conoces tan bien pero dejemos las acusaciones y pongamos manos a la obra.

Él señaló hacia el asiento— Bien, comencemos.

**...**

Nota de Autora (Quiet Harmony-chan): ¡Así que terminamos la segunda temporada! ¡No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a los veinte capítulos en esta historia! Así que, ya que estamos más o menos~ a la mitad, apreciaría mucho si contestan algunas preguntas. No es necesario que lo hagan pero realmente lo apreciaría.

1. ¿Logré más o menos capturar la personalidad de los personajes canon?

2. ¿Son los OC(s) Mary-sues/Gary-stus?

3. ¿La narración fluye con facilidad?

4. ¿Pueden entender el lenguaje figurado?

5. ¿Es lo suficientemente descriptiva?

6. ¿Está bien el diálogo?

7. ¿Creen que hay escenas que podrían haber sido omitidas?

8. ¿Hay inconsistencias en la trama?

9. Cuando los personajes interactúan entre sí, ¿la reacciones son creíbles?

10. ¿Los capítulos son los suficientemente largos?

Y eso es todo. Como dije antes, no tienen que contestar pero me encantaría que lo hicieran para así poder mejorar ¡Gracias a todos por su tiempo!


	21. Código 21

Nota de Traductora: Y aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ¡y por supuesto, espero que les guste este también!

Muchas gracias, **Komori Kanade**. Que bien que haya sido una sorpresa ;), espero que todos también disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> He estado mirando este programa llamado _Once Upon A Time_. Amo a Rumpelstiltskin, el hombre es tremendo y un cabrón al mismo tiempo y eso me hace feliz... en fin...

¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo arco narrativo! ¡Espero que todos disfruten leerlo tanto como estoy disfrutando escribirlo! La trama real y lo que implica finalmente está saliendo a la luz dentro de este arco, ¡estoy emocionada!

**...**

Tsuna gruñó y se refregó los ojos cuando las palabras en su libro de ciencias se comenzaron a ver borrosas. Esa noche tenía una prueba y todavía tenía que ir a dormir o dejar de estudiar ya que había llegado a casa hace cinco horas. A través de la ventana pudo ver los primeros indicios del amanecer sobre el bosque mientras la luz besaba el césped rociado. Suspirando, levantó su lápiz y continuó leyendo y subrayando todo lo que parecía importante. Cuando se estaba acercando al final de la unidad, oyó un suave golpeteo en su puerta. Ella se tensó y se dio la vuelta para clavar los ojos en la entrada— ¿Sí?

—Soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella inmediatamente se relajó y le dio su consentimiento. La puerta se abrió e Ichigo apareció con una pequeña bandeja entre sus manos temblantes— O... oí que estaba estudiando así que le traje un poco de café. E... espero que esté bien.

Tsuna corrió algunos de los libros y los apuntes que estaban desparramados por la mesa, haciendo espacio para la bandeja— Gracias, el café nunca me gustó mucho pero creo que me ayudará a mantenerme despierta.

La mucama asintió— Espero que sí ¡Oh! Y también le agregué azúcar, leche, y cacao si eso le ayuda a beberlo.

—¡Mucha, mucha azúcar!

Ella levantó la taza caliente y se estremeció mientras calentaba su cuerpo. Se volteó para decirle algo a Ichigo pero se detuvo cuando se percató del hilo de sangre que le estaba cayendo de la nariz— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica ladeó la cabeza, ahora le salía sangre por los ojos y la boca— ¿QuÉ cReEs?

**...**

Tsuna gritó y se levantó de golpe, el corazón le martillaba tan fuerte contra se pecho que juró poder oírlo desquebrajarse. Agarrándose el pecho con una mano, se secó las lágrimas pegajosas con la otra mientras comenzaba a volver a la realidad.

—S... solo un sueño —susurró en la oscuridad—. Fue solo un sueño.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido un sueño. El evento de la criada trayéndole el café había ocurrido, de hecho, había sucedido la semana pasada, y lo peor era... que Ichigo, de hecho, estaba muerta y había sido sepultada la noche anterior. Había querido ir al funeral pero la criada encargada se lo había prohibido, por supuesto que no en palabras, sino que con una sola mirada abrasadora que le había quemado hasta el alma. Por lo que la chica erró hasta la cocina y terminó horneando una tarta que fue inevitablemente compartida con un Kanato hambriento. Por suerte, no había sido apuñalada ni nada parecido después del encuentro, solo había recibido curiosidad por su asesinato.

Se estremeció y salió de la cama para vestirse e ir a la escuela. No obstante, hacer una tarea tan rutinaria casi parecía fuera de lugar con su nuevo estatus de asesina. Sentía como si debiera irse de la mansión y reportarse a alguna prisión por demencia, de ese modo su mente también podría comenzar a rehabilitarse. Demencia era lo único que se le ocurría que podría permitirle a un ser humano cometer cosas tan despreciables.

Hizo una pausa en frente de su ventana, sus dedos dejando de abotonar su blusa ¿Tal vez la luna llena también la estaba afectando a ella? Esa noche estaba brillando orgullosamente en el cielo como alguna joya ¿Tal vez también podía influenciar a las víctimas de vampiros?

Se frotó las muñecas cuando la idea se asentó. Todo este tiempo había estado investigando rigurosamente sobre los vampiros pero casi nunca en las víctimas como ella. Por todo lo que sabía, probablemente podría asesinar a alguien y eso sería un efecto secundario normal de ser mordida por un vampiro.

Ahuyentando el pensamiento, se terminó de preparar y se fue abajo. El único en la cocina era un Shu medio dormido, quien estaba bebiendo algo de una taza mientras escuchaba su música. La joven se dirigió hacia el refrigerador e hizo lo que pudo para ignorarlo pero fue detenida cuando con una mano le jaló de la manga de su camisa, arrugando el material y casi rompiéndolo.

—¿Sí? —Hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos inexpresivos ante los de Shu que la miraban con demasiada profundidad.

—¿...Asesinaste a alguien?

¿Entonces Shu también le iba a hablar de eso? Se frotó las muñecas y apartó la mirada— S... sí, ¡pero fue un accidente!

Él dejó su taza y se reclinó en el asiento— Los homicidios nunca son accidentes.

Ella se le quedó mirando a Shu con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras este se ponía de pie y se marchaba del cuarto.

**...**

—Todos vayan a la página 89 en su...

Tsuna garabateó los apuntes para su clase de literatura mientras a medias escuchaba a su profesor hablar y hablar sobre la sátira. A la chica inicialmente le asustaba ir a la escuela en la noche de luna llena. Recordaba su primer luna llena y toda la sangre que solo Ayato le había sacado. Sin embargo, cuando vociferó sus preocupaciones, Reiji solo chistó y prácticamente ignoró su existencia como si lo hubiese insultado.

Ahora mirando a los trillizos, se sorprendió un poco ante su autocontrol. Los tres estaban ocupados en prestar atención a la lección o en escribir sus propios apuntes. Dando vuelta la página a la orden del profesor, agarró una de las tarjetas de su pila para que la mayoría se cayeran al suelo. Suspiró y se agachó para recogerlas solo para que un Daisuke sonriente le devolviera la pila.

—¿Buscabas esto?

—Gracias. —Ella las agarró y las colocó debajo de su libro y regresó su atención a la lección.

La clase terminó después de una hora y les dieron un recreo de diez minutos. Algunos de los estudiantes se fueron del cuarto mientras que otros sacaron sus teléfonos o consolas de videojuegos portables para entretenerse. Levantándose, Tsuna agarró su billetera y salió del aula, dirigiéndose a una máquina expendedora que estaba al frente de la escuela. Sacó un par de yenes, puso el dinero y presionó un botón, su rostro se iluminó cuando cayó una lata naranja. Cuando se agachó para agarrarla, tomó una bocanada de aire cuando sintió una manos frías manoseándole el pecho.

—Que suave —ella siseó e intentó alejarse del vampiro pero esta la atrajo más cerca de sí—. Debería haber hecho esto mucho antes, Slut-chan.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero emitió un grito ahogado cuando sintió que su mano le apretó el pecho. Un fuego se encendió en la boca del estómago de la chica e hizo que las mejillas se le pintaran de rojo. Esto _no_ estaba bien de ninguna manera y con sus manos le agarró las muñecas, lista para arrancárselo de encima pero su agarré flaqueó cuando las manos del joven la apretujaron con más fuerza. Arqueó la espalda y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—Que expresión tan encantadora, Slut-chan.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de aclarar su mente— ¿P... por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Hm?

—Alagarme.

El pausó su masajeo, descansando su barbilla en la cabeza de Tsuna— Hmm~... porque creo que te gusta.

—¿Eh? —El agarre que tenía en sus muñecas se fortaleció y el calor en su estómago se extinguió.

—A las Bitch-chans les gusta que las alaguen —dijo— ¿Así que, qué sería mejor para hacer que Slut-chan se enamore de mi encanto que cumplidos vacíos y superficiales?

Si alguien hubiese golpeado a Tsuna de lleno en el estómago, ella no lo hubiera notado gracias a la punzada aguda que su corazón había padecido— Eres un monstruo.

—Lo dice la chica que asesinó a alguien —tensó todo el cuerpo cuando sintió un aliento frío en su oreja izquierda—. No dudas en apuntar con el dedo pero no eres mejor que nosotros, Slut-chan. Pienso que eres como todas las personas de tu religión, una hipócrita —le apretujó el pecho otra vez—. Pero está bien, Slut-chan, aún sigues siendo mi favorita.

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando él finalmente le mordió el cuello expuesto. La sangre le chorreó de la herida y de la boca del vampiro, las gotas siendo absorbidas por su camisa blanca. La respiración de Tsuna se aceleró y pudo haber jurado que el fuego en su estómago se multiplicó cuando este continuó manipulando su pecho.

—Otro que rompe las reglas, ya veo —el sonido de tacones contra el piso pulido inmediatamente sacó a Tsuna de su trance e hizo que tratara de zafarse del vampiro—, y de la familia Sakamaki, ni más ni menos.

Laito resopló y quitó la mano de las ropas de Tsuna— ¿_Él_ te envió para fisgonear?

—Lamentablemente, ese no es el caso esta vez —dijo una mujer cuyo rostro estaba oculto detrás de máscara plateada que tenía un espacio los suficientemente grande para meter un dedo—. Esta vez me envió alguien mucho más poderoso.

—Oh, ¿y quién podría ser?

La mujer sacó un cigarro de su cartera— La Justicia.

**...**

Tsuna nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en la limusina como lo hacía ahora. No solo estaba apretujada dentro con los hermanos Sakamaki pero también con la mujer que había interrumpido la sesión de Laito. Se encontraba entre Reiji y Subaru con una copa de champaña en una mano y un cigarro en la otra.

Había estado ojeando a la mujer furtivamente, tratando de definir si era una vampiresa o una humana. Hasta ahora no se había sacado la máscara para revelar ninguna clase de colmillos y todavía no la amenazaba de ninguna manera. De hecho, la mujer había prácticamente ignorado a cada uno de ellos desde que había aparecido y los retiró de la escuela cinco horas antes.

Cuando espió a Reiji para que le diera alguna clase de indicio, todo lo que encontró fue una mirada inexpresiva mientras leía un libro. Bufó y se movió un poco en el lugar para quedar mirando por la ventana, solo para que Ayato la atrajera a él nuevamente. Ella se ruborizó ante la escena que había creado y trató de desviar la mirada solo para que Laito se riera de ella— Aw, Slut-chan es tímida contigo, Ayato-kun.

Tsuna tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando oyó un gruñido emitir del vampiro posesivo— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Oh, ya sabes~ —se encogió de hombros— Un poco de esto y lo otro —guiñó un ojo y giró un dedo— Y _mucho _de eso.

—¡Maldito, te-!

La mujer se mofó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, inmediatamente silenciando a los vampiros peleoneros. El silencio reinó hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de la mansión y caos pareció desatarse silenciosamente entre los sirvientes. Algunos de ellos se quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que otros susurraban mientras el grupo pasaba. Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, repentinamente cohibida en la casa.

—Reiji, hazme el favor de hacer que tus sirvientes cotilleros se retiren —ella se sentó y acomodó la máscara de metal—. Me gustaría que la menor cantidad de almas posibles me oyeran reprochar a los niños traviesos.

Reiji entrecerró los ojos con molestia pero con un simple gesto de la mano, el personal inmediatamente se fue de la habitación, sus susurros resonando detrás suyo. Cuando la puerta se cerró la mujer su agarró el mentón y contempló a los seis hermanos y la chica quien estaba tratando de hacerse parecer lo más pequeña posible. Colocándose el cigarro en la boca, sacó una caja plateada y la abrió con una mano enguantada para revelar fósforos. Encendiendo uno, sostuvo la flama danzante a solo centímetros de su adicción.

—Así que, vayamos directamente al asunto, ¿qué les parece? —Encendió la punta de su cigarro, el humo danzando hasta el techo— ¿Entonces esta es la nueva novia sacrificial?

—Sí. —Tsuna quiso pellizcarse cuando oyó la voz de Shu. Francamente, había creído que Reiji se encargaría de este... _asunto_, justo como se encargaba de todo lo demás.

La mujer inspiró el humo— Maravilloso, una chica de apariencia interesante, distinta a las demás barbies que traen aquí.

Shu no se molestó en contener un bostezo— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí?

—Ahora sí —metió una mano en su cartera y sacó una carpeta gruesa—. Recientemente, su padre ha sido acusado de varios crímenes por los otros tres clanes y los jueces han sido convocados —ella hizo comillas con los dedos de una mano— ...para investigar. No obstante, mi investigación me ha traído derecho a los... _encantadores_ hijos de Karl Heinz.

Los ojos de Shu se entrecerraron visiblemente— ¿Y cómo fue eso?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Ilumíname.

Ella dio una risa profunda que rápidamente fue interrumpida para poder bajar la voz— Por favor, no creas que soy uno de esos estúpidos niños en tu escuela —apuntó hacia la chica—. Esa es la Sangre de Plata que tiene preocupados a los nobles y a los tres clanes. La chica es la razón por la que estoy aquí y la razón por la que pueden, o no, ser decapitados.

—¡Solo por algo que _Él_ hizo! —Kanato gritó— ¡Eso es injusto!

—La vida generalmente es injusta —se giró hacia Reiji—. Ahora, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre tus experimentos, así puedo volver a casa con mi esclavo sex... esposo?

—¿_Sangre de Plata_? Escuché eso antes... —La joven miró fijo a los vampiros que habían comenzado a discutir con la mujer misteriosa—. Señora...

La cabeza de la mujer se giró hacia ella con un rápido movimiento— ¿Qué?

—¿...Qué es un Sangre de Plata?

La mujer bufó y se volvió a sentar— Entonces debería agregar mal informar a su lista de ofensas —Gruñó antes de suspirar y volver a agarrarse a barbilla con los dedos—. Pues, es un poco complicado...

**...**

Nota de Autora: La mayoría del capítulo que viene va a ser una extensiva explicación sobre los sangre de plata, lo que son y cómo fueron creados... estoy pensando demasiado en esto.

¡Oh! Aquí están los resultados actuales de la encuesta. No estoy demasiado inclinada a elegir a Shu principalmente porque casi nunca pasan el tiempo juntos y sería un dolor en el...

Shu: 5

Kanato: 5

Harem / todos: 5

Reiji: 3

Nadie / Friend Zone: 3

Laito: 2

Ayato: 2

Subaru: 2

Ese sí que fue un cambio drástico. Kanato y Reiji no tenían ningún voto ¡y ahora están cerca de la cima! Ja, pues, seguiré revisando los votos para que me ayude a decidir la pareja principal, aunque sin intención se está convirtiendo en un AyatoxTsuna... Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo está sucediendo eso, parecido al por qué escribí ese momento entre Laito y Tsuna.

En fin, ¡me voy!


	22. Código 22

Nota de Traductora: Espero que no hayan extrañado demasiado, espero que les guste estar informados XD, este capítulo tiene una pequeña revelación ;)

Como siempre, gracias, gracias, gracias a **Komori Kanade** y **Yuri Mukami** por seguir apoyando esta historia, ¡significa mucho! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora: <span>¡Otro capítulo solo para todos ustedes!

**...**

La mujer aplastó el cigarro un en cenicero plateado, mirando a Tsuna por encima del festín que Reiji había insistido que trajeran. A pesar de que faltaban dos días para la cena tradicional familiar, él había remarcado que sería más fácil "acabar con esto" ya que todos estaban en la mesa.

—Así que —la chica empezó a decir cuando Reiji dio su consentimiento para que comenzaran a comer— ¿Qué es un sangre de plata exactamente?

—Un tipo de persona... —dijo despacio— ...pero eso sería la respuesta fácil para todo este desarrollo.

—¿La respuesta fácil?

La mujer asintió— Verás, el comienzo de los sangre de plata está correlacionado con la existencia de los vampiros pero a pesar de que hemos estado desde los comienzos de los tiempos, tu gente ha estado desde el apogeo egipcio.

La chica frunció el ceño— ¿A qué se refiere con que los vampiros han existido desde el principio? Creí que Dios había creado a los hu...

—Y así lo hizo —dijo sin darle mucha importancia—, pero también nos creó a nosotros ¿Cómo esperabas que fuéramos creados? ¿Por una mordida de murciélago?

Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa tímida— ¿T... tal vez?

La mujer suspiró— En fin, los humanos fueron eventualmente derrocados por nosotros y por consiguiente, los tiempos del antiguo imperio egipcio llegaron. No obstante, era sabido que nosotros gobernábamos, lo que resultó en enojo y odio. La gente comenzó a adquirir esclavos con sangre de plata, en ese entonces llamados encantadores de vampiros, y los enviaban a las cortes reales para servir como esclavos y al mismo tiempo, sacrificios.

Laito se rió por lo bajo— Suena como tu situación, ne, ¿Slut-chan?

—No es para nada parecido al trato que tienen con la iglesia católica —dijo la mujer—. Estos encantadores de vampiros eran enviados a las cortes reales para asesinar a los vampiros. Tenían sangre potente que se decía que sabía deliciosa y que podía matar a todo aquel que la bebiera. Este plan funcionó y la familia real fue destruida y dio lugar al comienzo del Imperio Medio, una gran victoria para los humanos. El tiempo transcurrió y el imperio egipcio cayó y dio lugar a otros que fueron mucho más grandes del de la gente adoradora del sol. Eventualmente, el imperio romano adquirió poder y aplastó o subyugó casi todo que se encontraba en su camino.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hacía que su sangre supiera tan bien? —Preguntó Tsuna— Digo, la mía sabe horrible según todos, tal vez no sea una sangre de plata...

La mujer negó con la cabeza— No temas, definitivamente eres una sangre de plata. En cuánto cómo hacen para saber tan bien... —se encogió de hombros— ...nadie está seguro. Algunos dicen que les ofrecían sacrificios a dioses malvados y dementes, otros dicen que es una mutación diseñada para mantener un balance natural. Sin embargo, esto nos lleva a la siguiente parte de esta historia. Eventualmente, los vampiros otra vez se habían vuelto una amenaza y los romanos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar nuevas maneras para exterminarnos. Los encantadores de vampiros eran efectivos pero tomaba demasiado tiempo drenar un solo humano que moriría antes de que el vampiro cayera. Así que los romanos fueron por la ayuda de la gente que no podían sobrepasar... los druidas. Una gente poderosa que pertenecían a los Celtas y que poseían una increíble destreza en las artes mágicas y eran conocidos por infundir temor entre los romanos.

—No tenían tal magia. —Reiji murmuró.

—Por alguien que se enorgullece por sus modales, manejas dar la impresión de ser descortés. —La mujer dijo con desdén.

El joven resopló— Solo estoy corrigiendo lo obvio.

—Pero la magia sí existe, Reiji —la mujer remarcó—, la utilizas todo el tiempo. Y esa negación que tienes es la misma que tenían todos los vampiros cuando los celtas comenzaron a experimentar con el veneno natural que tenían los encantadores de vampiros. Utilizando magia prohibida que involucraba la luna, los druidas crearon a los "Sangre de Plata", eran como sirenas creadas meramente para los vampiros. Su apariencia, aroma y sangre, todo era para el gozo de los vampiros y en solo minutos moriríamos si bebiéramos de ellos. Y ese fue el final de eso —dijo—. Más adelante, otros países comenzaron a importar y exportar aquella gente como esclavos y los encantadores de vampiros egipcios se extinguieron, pero los sangre de plata siempre fueron obligados a casarse dentro de cierta dinastía para mantenerlos puros. Esta dinastía "especial" era preservada por nobles, generales de guerra, quien sea que tuviese mucho estatus o desease mantener vampiros a la raya... y ahí es donde entra tu familia.

Tsuna frunció en entrecejo— No soy sangre pura... ¿cierto?

La mujer asintió— Tu abuela era sangre pura pero se casó con un humano y por lo tanto tu madre solo era mestiza. No ayudó que tu madre también se casara con un humano, haciendo que la cualidad de tu sangre declinara.

—Entonces —se mojó los labios—, ¿es por eso que mi sangre sabe horrible? ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! Si un sangre de plata tenía sangre con buen sabor y cualidades letales, ¿por qué la mía solo sabe mal?

—¿Qué sucede con un veneno que es muy viejo?

—Es menos efectivo... —Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Entonces en vez de matar vampiros, nada más los repele?

—Exacto —se levantó de su silla—. Ahora es hora de comenzar mi investigación. He pasado bastante tiempo explicándote todo sobre tu gente —dirigió su atención hacia Reiji—. Ahora, si serías tan amable de llevarme a tu laboratorio, estaría muy agradecida.

El vampiro se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de pararse y guiar a la mujer fuera de la habitación. Tan pronto se habían ido, Tsuna suspiró y se hundió en la silla, sin importarle el decoro o qué tan desaliñada se veía.

—No te pongas tan triste, Slut-chan —dijo Laito—, aún puedes matar gente con el puñal de Subaru-kun.

Ella gimoteó y apartó la mirada mientras que Subaru golpeó la mesa con un puño— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, tarado!

—Aw, ¿ella te importa? —Laito sonrió con arrogancia cuando el vampiro peliblanco entrecerró los ojos— No me gustaría interrumpir esa relación inexistente.

—Ne me gusta, mierda —Subaru replicó—, ¡pero no me gustaría que me apuñalara en medio del día!

—Sí, pero... —él extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro de la joven— ¿No te gustaría "apuñalar_la_"? Es tan pequeña y vulnerable...

Ayato agarró a su hermano de la muñeca y le añadió presión, un suave rechinido provino del área— Te dije que era mía, maldito pervertido.

—¿Oh? Supongo que no me llegó el mensaje.

El vampiro más joven entornó los ojos peligrosamente— Romperte la maldita muñeca te ayudará a recordar.

—¿Me vas a encadenar la próxima vez que no lo haga?

Ayato bufó, empujó a su hermano y esta vez agarró a Tsuna, marchándose con ella de la habitación.

**...**

Tsuna tenía la mirada clavada en el techo mientras yacía en la cama de Ayato y cierto vampiro leía un libro. Había pasado una hora desde la cena y Ayato todavía no la dejaba ir mientras hacía trabajos de la escuela. Se acostó boca abajo, lo miró y descansó la cabeza sobre una mano. Nunca había esperado que fuera del tipo que estudiaba pero eso se había hecho aparente tan pronto entraron al cuarto y él había metido la nariz en los libros y prácticamente la había ignorado. Incluso ahora estaba inmerso en un libro y escribiendo furiosamente en un cuaderno mientras leía lo que sea que fueran sus contenidos.

Mirando por la ventana que estaba casi cubierta por completo, pudo divisar los rayos rozados filtrándose entre los árboles. Levantándose, se le acercó dubitativamente y le tocó el hombro, chillando cuando él le agarró de la muñeca y la empujó contra el escritorio, sus ojos verde ácido se entrecerraron amenazantemente— ¡A...Ayato!

Él pestañeó y la dejó ir, observándola cuando esta se desplomó sobre el escritorio, sus respiración normalizándose poco a poco— No deberías haber hecho eso, Chichinashi.

—Me doy cuenta... —se sentó un poco más derecha y su ropa se le deslizó del hombro gracias a que la había agitado— ...Um, ¿puedo volver a mi cuarto?

Él la miró por un segundo antes de sonreírle con arrogancia— No —le tiró de la camisa para revelar más de su piel oscura—. Creo que me gusta esta posición.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire cuando la atrajo a su cuerpo y hizo que le envolviera firmemente la cintura con las piernas. Tsuna nunca había estado en tal posición e inmediatamente hizo que se tornara de un rojo oscuro. Retorciendo un poco las caderas, la joven trató de separarse solo para que el agarre en su cintura se fortaleciera y la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliara— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Chichinashi, solo lo estás haciendo mejor para mí.

El rubor de la muchacha se profundizó más aún— ¿No me vas a dejar ir, o sí?

—Nop.

Se recostó sobre el escritorio y suspiró, consciente del calor que parecía emanar del vampiro. Era tan extraño cómo el frío que irradiaban se desvanecía ante la lujuria, solo para ser reemplazado por un calor intenso e insaciable que amenazaba con consumirla. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó del aliento frío en su hombro, su corazón palpitando a todo lo que daba en su pecho, mientras la expectativa le cosquilleaba el estómago como miles de mariposas. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió la mordida pero rápidamente se rindió ante el dolor y el placer que traía. Arqueó la espalda y dobló los dedos del pie mientras la sangre descendía por su piel y le manchaba la camisa. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía y sin embargo... _No podía resistirse_.

**...**

Tsuna se encontró rondando la mansión descomunal la noche siguiente. Ayato le había dejado ir para poder estudiar un poco más porque había declarado que ella se estaba volviendo una "distracción". Aprovechando su libertad, decidió ir a explorar antes ir a sumergirse en los libros y estudiar para los exámenes. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, se detuvo en frente de un espejo y admiró el lindo marco de oro que poseía, incluso atreviéndose a extender una mano y tocar la superficie con forma de sol. Parecía estar fuera de lugar en aquella mansión fría que albergaba gente cuya energía la proveía la luna. Era casi como si alguien lo hubiese colocado allí por la ironía.

Después de dejar caer su mano, continuó su camino por la escalera que daba al piso de arriba. Mientras ascendía pudo oír una suave melodía cuya nota llegaba tan alto para volver a descender a otra nota más baja, como si se estuviera lamentando. Siguiendo el sonido, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba claramente cerrada. Frotándose la muñeca, colocó una mano en el metal frío del picaporte con duda, pero la música la incitó a entrar cuando se aceleró el tempo. Giró el picaporte y apenas abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar a Subaru sentado ante un gran piano mientras sus dedos se movían grácilmente sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

Observó sus dedos esbeltos con suma fascinación, contemplándolos moverse de un lado para el otro para crear el hermoso sonido. Cada movimiento era preciso y calculado, como si el presionar una tecla demasiado fuerte o por demasiado tiempo destruiría la pieza que estaba tocando. Meciéndose a la par de la música, comenzó a tararear inconscientemente, sin saber que los ojos rojos ahora estaban posados en ella.

Pestañeó cuando la música se detuvo y rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás, su tarareo se le atoró en la garganta mientras Subaru fijaba sus ojos en ella. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y salió del cuarto a gran velocidad, corriendo por las escaleras en su apuro de alejarse del vampiro antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. Sin embargo, en su desesperación, no se percató de otro vampiro que estaba caminando por los corredores. Se chocó contra este y siseó cuando entró en contacto y cayó despatarrada al suelo.

Gimiendo, se enderezó y se sonrojó de un rojo vivo cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado sentada a horcajadas sobre un Kanato aturdido. Apurándose para pararse, se limpió el polvo y se giró para irse, pero fue detenida por una mano fría que la agarró de la muñeca— Eso dolió.

—Lo siento, me iré- —Se encogió cuando él añadió presión.

—¿No te ibas a disculpar? —comenzó a alzar la voz— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—No, fue un accidente, lo juro —dio un paso hacia él, esperando que eso ayudaría a aliviar el dolor si no tenía el brazo estirado— ¿Por qué no nos cocino algo a ambos?

Él la miró por un buen rato, el enojo lentamente se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa de suficiencia— Entonces hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

**...**

Nota de Autora: Probablemente todos saben a dónde la va a llevar, pero haré de cuenta que es una gran sorpresa. Y también esta vez le hice tener mucha interacción. Para ser honesta, no podía decidir qué debería suceder además de larga explicación de lo que es un sangre de plata. Y para aquellos que no entendieron la larga explicación... un sangre de plata es esencialmente como una sirena hecha para vampiros ¿Lo entienden? Eso espero.


	23. Código 23

Nota de Traductora: ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Esta semana había sido semana de exámenes y me habían tenido como loca. Pero ahora que ya pasó y que estoy de vacaciones de invierno/navidad, creo que voy a tener tiempo de volver a actualizar regularmente... si no hay mucho por hacer ¡Aquí lo tienen!

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Así que... mi vida se vino en picada pero finalmente reemerjo. No los voy a aburrir con los detalles, pero solo digamos que me deshice de un gran peso.

**...**

Tsuna observó a las muñecas de cera, con una taza de chocolate caliente brindando calor a la mano que la sostenía y manteniendo a la raya el frío del cuarto sombrío— Son hermosas...

Kanato asintió— Fueron las últimas novias sacrificiales.

La culpa la asaltó de inmediato. Era desagradable decir que un puñado de gente muerta era hermoso, después de todo, estos eran probablemente los cadáveres originales, solo que habían sido bañados en cera y vestidos con ropas encantadoras. Le hizo acordar a aquella vez que fue a una iglesia en Nueva York con su padre. Había visto casi treinta estatuas de varios santos, todos habían sido esculpidos como para verse como reyes, y sin embargo todos tenían una mirada vacía que deterioraba el efecto— ¿Tú... las hiciste?

—Sí —él tocó una de las manos de las muñecas, la cera pálida era exactamente de la misma complexión que la suya— Hago una cada vez que una novia muere. Todas siempre estaban tan asustadas y querían irse... pero nunca lo hicieron.

Se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro— Cuando finalmente mueras te convertiré en una muñeca, eso te agradaría, ¿cierto?

Era retorcido. Este acto enfermo de convertir en muñecas a chicas inocentes por entretenimiento incluso después de toda la pesadilla que habían vivido. Pero también tendrías que considerar si las extrañarían después de que las abandonaran. Ese pensamiento despertó miedo dentro de su corazón cuando otra vez recordó a su familia traicionera ¿Lamentarían su muerte si alguna vez se enteraran lo que le había sucedido? Jun, ese maldito, la había entregado a Reiji con gusto como si ella fuera algún perro que se había extraviado de casa. Comenzó a frotarse la muñeca, sus uñas arañando la piel— N... no.

—¿Qué?

—¡No voy a convertirme en tu estúpida muñeca! —Dejó caer la taza y se giró para mirarlo— ¡Ya soy tu marioneta viviente, y no pienso seguir siendo un juguete después de la muerte!

Él dio un paso hacia delante, sin embargo, Tsuna se mantuvo en el lugar. Vio como el vampiro se le acercó hasta que sus narices casi se estuviesen rozando y que pudiera sentir su aliento frío sobre su boca. Podían amenazarla con matarla todo lo que querían pero sabía que les iba a tomar mucho tiempo drenar hasta la última gota, odiaban su sangre después de todo— Muérdeme.

Enroscó una mano alrededor de su cuello, presionándola contra las muchas marcas que aún no se habían sanado y que recubrían su piel— ¿Quieres que te muerda? ¿Sí? A los humanos no les gusta el dolor, ¿pero tú no eres una humana normal, o sí?

Se estremeció cuando su mano descendió, desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa. Cuando la desabotonó por completo, se la corrió de los hombros, dejando que la prenda colgara precariamente de los brazos delgados de la chica— N... no tenías por qué desvestirme.

Un dedo frío bajó hasta su sostén negro— No iba a hacerlo.

—¿I... ibas? —Todo el coraje que había tenido se desvaneció y tomó un paso hacia atrás— No tienes que desvestirme para-

—Pero todo el mundo ya ha probado tu cuello —deslizó la mano hacia su espalda y agarró el broche de su sostén—. Quiero probar más partes de ti.

Ella intentó alejarlo pero era como si él estuviese usando botas de metal. Su cuerpo se quedó exactamente donde estaba mientras este jugaba con el broche, sus ojos mirándola con ardor. En las profundidades se su mente, se preguntó silenciosamente si él era virgen, se veía como uno. No obstante, del modo que desabrochó el sostén y alejó la fina tela de su cuerpo, supo que tenía experiencia...mucha experiencia.

—¡K...Kanato!

Él se agachó y le lamió el cuello, el apéndice baboso la hizo estremecerse. Descendió con lentitud y ocasionalmente rascó una que otra lastimadura con sus dientes, lamiendo la piel irritada. Cuando descendió más allá de su clavícula, el corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse, así que le agarró del cabello y lo jaló en un intento de detenerlo. Una mano fría se apoderó de sus muñecas y las aprisionó contra la pared— Tu resistencia solo ayuda, deberías detenerte y aceptarlo.

—N...no, ¡esto está mal, es violación!

—¿Lo es? —Y con eso le lamió alrededor del pezón, provocando que un suave chillido escapara de los labios de la chica.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y lánguidos como si estuviese saboreando su piel. Cada vez que pasaba su lengua por el pezón, ella le rasguñaba las manos, tanto hasta llegar a hacerlo sangrar— ¡Kanato, detente!

—Lo encontré.

—¡Ah!

Sus colmillos se enterraron en ella y el dolor hizo que se concientizara de la situación por completo. Quería alejarse de él y apuñalarlo por lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, debería haber esperado que esto sucediera. Ayato le había hecho saber más de una vez que la deseaba, ¿por qué este vampiro sería diferente?

Se encogió de dolor cuando los colmillos fueron removidos con brusquedad pero en vez de ver el rostro de Kanato, se encontró con Ayato. Sus ojos verdes penetraron los de ella hasta el punto de creer que se le derretiría el cerebro— Kanato, eres un maldito.

En solo segundos, la empujó hacia un lado y estrelló a Kanato contra la pared, sangre descendió de su boca del pelilila por la potencia de la patada que había recibido— Te mataré. Nadie toca lo que es mío.

Agarró por el cuello al vampiro mayor y comenzó a ejercer presión, causando que Kanato tosiera más sangre. Tsuna observó todo esto con los ojos abiertos bien grande, sin saber qué hacer mientras se cubría con su camisa. Odiaba a Kanato por lo que le había hecho pero aún así sabía que Ayato se pondría furioso y terminaría siendo castigado por Reiji. Y si a él lo castigaban, ella también recibiría su parte por "comenzar" todo el conflicto.

—¡Ayato! —Se paró con dificultad y lo abrazó desde atrás, su pecho desnudo presionándose firmemente contra su espalda— ¡Detente, Reiji nos matará!

Él pausó y su cuerpo entero se tensó. No se podía oír nada en el cuarto, a excepción de Kanato luchando por recobrar el aire. Soltó al vampiro segundos después y Tsuna se separó de inmediato. Sin embargo, le agarró de la muñeca con firmeza y en solo segundos se encontraron en el cuarto del pelirrojo. Se le sentó a horcajadas en su dama de hierro mientras la miraba con la mirada vacía.

—¿Ayato?

**...**

No comprendía las emociones que estaba sintiendo. La mayoría de las veces quería matar a Kanato por una razón u otra, pero con Tsuna era diferente. Habían más razones además del simplemente estar tratando que se alejaran de su comida... era como si alguien estuviese cometiendo un sacrilegio si la tocaban ¿Y luego ese pequeño bastardo se las había arreglado para ver su cuerpo antes que él? Él gruñó y se inclinó, enterrando la nariz en el cuello de la joven. Olía distintivamente femenina, como a panqueques dulces en un día de invierno.

—Siempre haces estupideces, Chichinashi —se sentó erguido y se quedó mirando sus pechos descubiertos— ¿O debería decir tabla?

Su rostro se tornó de un rojo vívido y quiso cubrirse pero él le agarró las muñecas y las mantuvo por encima de su cabeza— A...Ayato, por favor-

—No, ese maldito inmaduro, te vio, mordió, lamió, tocó- —La volvió a mirar, consciente de que se a la chica le había escapado un quejido cuando había apretado su agarre— ¿Lo deseas?

Ella pestañeó— ¿Eh?

—Oíste lo que dije.

Ella frunció el entrecejo e intentó negar con la cabeza—No, no "deseo" a nadie, especialmente si es contra de mi voluntad.

Él sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a agacharse, saboreando la piel de su cuello— Bien, sigues siendo mía.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y a él eso le bastó. Su falta de protesta y resistencia le facilitó el descenso por su cuerpo. Una vez que llegó más allá de su clavícula, ella audiblemente tomó una bocanada de aire pero no dijo nada. Cundo justo estaba sobre su pecho ella se retorció contra él, recordándole a una oruga— Ayato-

—Ya dejaste que Kanato te mordiera aquí —la miró— ¿Así que, por qué no?

Ella abrió la boca para finalmente suspirar—...de acuerdo.

—¿Qué fue eso? No pude oírte.

—¡Dije que está bien! —Su rostro se volvió a teñir de rojo— Ya me has visto de todos modos. Además, solo vas a tomar sangre.

—Muy bien, Chichinashi.

Se agachó y descaradamente succionó el pezón. Ella se sobresaltó y tensó todo el cuerpo. El vampiro ignoró aquella reacción y continuó succionando la pequeña protuberancia, circulándola con la lengua. Cuando había quedado satisfactoriamente erecto, rozó el pezón con un colmillo, haciendo que una gota de sangre emergiera a la superficie. Lo lamió rápidamente antes de probar el proceso otra vez con el seno opuesto—Eres mía, Chichinashi.

**...**

—Alice, dudo que mi padre dejaría sus secretos por la casa de este modo —dijo Reiji mientras la seguía desde atrás. Los dos caminaron por los corredores, la mujer tenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos esbeltos.

—Esta es la casa en la que han estado viviendo desde hace tiempo... el único lugar que los otros aún tienen que inspeccionar detalladamente —se detuvo en frente de una puerta—. El lugar perfecto para ocultar sus crímenes. Después de ti.

El joven bufó y abrió la puerta. Este cuarto estaba completamente vacío con excepción de las varias capas de polvo. Yendo a la pared más lejana, golpeó su mano enguantada contra esta y retrocedió cuando una ráfaga de polvo se cayó de la pared al suelo de madera— Me sorprende que este cuarto no esté limpio.

—¿Por qué? Nadie se hospeda en esta habitación y no sirve ningún propósito.

—Es verdad —pausó en frente de la ventana, espiando al jardín que estaba más abajo. Allí, la niña estaba sentada en una silla y le hablaba a Shu—La chica no tiene idea de cuanta influencia posee... ¿o sí?

—Obviamente no —el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio interactuar con su hermano, sus labios habían danzado por su cuello antes de morderla—. Las peleas entre los trillizos se están convirtiendo en un fastidio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó— ¿Estás sucumbiendo ante su encanto?

—Raramente interactúo con ella.

—Por supuesto que no —suspiró y se quitó la máscara, revelando un rostro pálido y ojos verde claro—. Aún sigues loco por mí, ¿no es cierto?

—No —le pasó por al lado y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla— ¿Has terminado de inspeccionar el cuarto?

Se volvió a colocar la máscara y a mirar por la ventana— Por ahora...

Los dos se marcharon del cuarto, sin embargo, tan pronto la puerta se cerró, la pared descendió para revelar un estante de libros.

**...**

Tsuna suspiró y recostó la cabeza sobre el pupitre. El fiasco entre Kanato y Ayato de ayer había sido demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera iba a mencionar cuando Shu la mordió en el cuello... Bostezando, se cubrió con la boca tratando de pretender que todavía le importaban sus modales.

—¿Te estás poniendo haragana, Owari-san?

Miró a Daisuke y notó el pocky que tenía colgando en la boca— No... estuve toda la noche estudiando.

—Je, que aburrido —partió el pocky en dos y tragó el pedazo que había quedado en su boca—. Tienes que comenzar a hacer cosas. Te veo siempre con los Sakamaki, ¿no tienes una vida?

Ahora, esa era una buena pregunta. No podía aguantar la idea de tener amigos que pudiesen ser asesinados por los hermanos, pero podía salir e intentar vivir su propia vida ¿Tal vez tener algún que otro hobby además de las novelas zombis y coleccionar recortes? Demonios, ¿tal vez debería unirse a algún deporte o algo? Solo era octubre, tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para eso...

—Sí —dijo—, tengo una.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por un pedazo de tiza— ¡Saito Daisuke y Owari Tsuna, detención después de clases!

**...**

La detención no era algo nuevo para Tsuna. En sexto grado solía ser la reina gracias a que siempre llegaba tarde a clases. No obstante, cuando le contó a Reiji sobre el castigo por estar hablando en clase, deseó que hubiese sido la primera vez que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca— Eso no será lo único que recibirás.

Se estremeció cuando recordó las palabras y volvió la mirada al libro de matemáticas. La profesora en detención era una mujer anciana que obviamente se estaba poniendo senil a su edad con su charla de no holgazanear. Resolviendo los primeros problemas en su libro, volteó la hoja, solo para que el borrador que descansaba sobre la página se diera vuelta y cayera al piso. Se agachó para recogerlo pero un pie lo pisó— Oye-

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. No había nada que podía decir en aquella situación. Contemplando los ojos verde vibrante del chico, y se enderezó por completo, extendiendo una mano para tocar el rostro del muchacho— ¿Peter?

**...**

Nota de Autora: ¡Aquí lo tienen, chicos! Espero que esto haya sido lo suficientemente largo como para compensar mi ausencia, ¡haré lo que pueda para actualizar!


	24. Código 24

Nota de Traductora: Al parecer me tardé otra vez... lamento eso, pero hoy encontré un poco de tiempo y decidí subir este nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que no hayan dejado de leer el fic! Y por cierto, espero que hayan pasado una muy felíz Navidad y espero que también tengan un buen año nuevo :)

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora:<span> ¡Hola a todos! Espero que el último capítulo no los haya asqueado... a quién engaño, era necesario. Quiero mostrar que ella los atrae pero que no lo están demostrando apropiadamente... pero tampoco quería incluir violación.

¡En fin!

**...**

Tsuna miró a Peter con los ojos bien abiertos. No estaba segura si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla, o si solamente estaba perdiendo el quicio. Sea cual fuera, aún no quería que acabara. Enderezándose en el asiento, extendió un brazo y le agarró la mano, le extremidad cálida se sentía áspera contra la suya— Peter...

—Shh, ¡nos meteremos en problemas! —Susurró pero igualmente le dio palmaditas en la mano.

Ella rápidamente dirigió la atención a su tarea de matemáticas, ocasionalmente dirigiendo la mirada hacia Peter. Él era un joven de cuerpo torneado, gracias al trabajo duro que hacía en la granja de su tío. Su cabello parecía más largo de lo que recordaba, dejando que los mechones problemáticos cayeran sobre los ojos color verde vívido a los que les parecía faltar algo. Sea lo que fuera, a Tsuna no le importaba demasiado, todo lo que importaba al momento era que su mejor amigo estaba sentado a su lado.

Cuando la profesora anciana por fin los había dejado ir, agarró a Peter de la mano y lo jaló con ella fuera del salón de clases— Woah, ¿cuál es la prisa?

Ella lo ignoró para poder mirar de un lado al otro los pasillos mayormente vacíos. Solo algunos de los miembros de clubes o los delincuentes que habían recibido detención quedaban en la escuela. Nadie quería quedar atrapado en este lugar más de lo necesario, especialmente cuando tenían tarea gracias a los exámenes que se avecinaban en más o menos un mes. Pero a pesar de tener todo esto en la cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era un vampiro asechando que la pudiera ver con Peter y que le hiciera daño. Él era la persona más preciada en su vida y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para protegerlo.

Fue hasta la punta de la escuela, abrió un closet del conserje y lo empujó adentro para después meterse ella también, casi siendo empalada en el estómago por una lampazo mal colocado— Tsuna-

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

No podía ver al muchacho en la oscuridad pero lo conocía bien como para saber que estaba revoleando los ojos— Le pregunté a tus padres.

Sintió un retorcijón cuando oyó aquellas palabras. Sabía bien que si sus padres tenían algo que ver, seguramente no lo había hecho con buena intención. Apretando los dientes, hizo un movimiento brusco, golpeando el estante de metal. Ella gimió y se colocó la mano en el pecho, ignorando la presencia de Peter que se le había acercado— Tsuna, ¿te encuentras bien?

No quería llorar en frente suyo y agradeció que estuviera oscuro. Quería que la dejara sola y que volviera a su miserable familia. Sin embargo, las lágrimas se derramaron sin más. Eran cálidas y pegajosas mientras descendían por su rostro con sorbido que siguió inmediatamente. Pudo oír a Peter suspirar y sentir su mano cálida sobre su espalda, frotándola en círculos con gentileza ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que alguien había intentado consolarla? Ni si quiera Ishiyo había seguido intentando ya que Tsuna siempre insistía que estaba bien. Todo lo que había sido falta era una estúpida pregunta y ya se había roto, dejando escapar una lluvia de lágrimas que ella había creído reservar para el día de su muerte.

Ahí estaba, llorando mientras su mejor amigo la sostenía, con una escoba clavada en la cadera y con un pie metido en un balde. Lentamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a disminuir hasta que todo lo que le quedó fue una vos rasposa y un cansancio que no se iba. Se refregó los ojos y la nariz con un pañuelo e intentó ponerse de pie por sí misma, pero Peter la sostuvo cerca de sí.

—Todo está bien —murmuró—. Estoy aquí.

Y así lo estaba... ¿pero con qué propósito?

**...**

Alice caminó por los pasillos de la mansión con una expresión aburrida en su rostro enmascarado. Para ser un lugar cuyo presunto dueño era un poderoso lord vampiro, no había nada para hacer. Todos los sirvientes eran vampiros y no había ni si quiera un captivo humano en el calabozo con el que ella pudiera jugar. Realmente extrañaba al esclavo sexual de su esposo.

Se detuvo en frente de una puerta encadenada y se le quedó mirando por un rato largo— Y habías dicho que yo moriría antes que tú~

Riendo por lo bajo, continuó su camino con mejores ánimos. Tal vez en verdad no había nada para reportarle al consejo. El poseer a un niña con linaje de sangre de plata no era tan extraño, ocasionalmente encontraban alguno cuyos tátara, tátara abuelos habían sido sangre de plata de pura sangre, e igualmente eran entregados a los jóvenes príncipes o princesas de los cuatros lores vampiros. Pero Tsuna era un caso especial... esa abuela que tenía era un problema, para ser honestos siempre lo fue, y especialmente si se enteraba que su nieta había caído en las manos de un vampiro.

Aquel hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando una sirvienta salió de un cuarto con una biblioteca. Frunció el ceño y agarró el brazo de la mucama, la idiota dejando escapar un chillido, y la volvió a llevar hacia la puerta— ¿Qué hay aquí?

—U-una estantería de libros.

Ella giró el picaporte y lo abrió para revelar un cuarto vacío— Reiji, me mentiste —cerrando la puerta, señaló la manija de la puerta—. Ábrela.

La chica hizo lo que le ordenaron. La puerta se volvió a abrir para esta vez revelar la estantería de madera oscura que llegaba del suelo al techo. Estaba llena de tomos gruesos y pesados que habían sido gastados por los años y ya casi no mostraban los títulos en los lomos rotos y añejados. El mueble completo estaba cubierto de polvo, como si los estantes nunca hubiesen sido aseados desde que lo habían colocado en el cuarto hace quién sabe cuántos años atrás. Abajo del todo tenía una extensión del piso que también estaba polvoriento e incluso arañas se volvían a escurrir hacia rincones oscuros en la mansión gigantesca.

Alice se acercó hasta el mueble y con vacilación colocó una mano sobre este, la suciedad se le pegó en la mano y tuvo que resistir el impulso de limpiarse las manos. Colocando un pie sobre el nuevo suelo, lo oyó rechinar y la biblioteca misma se movió— Entonces esto era...

Sacó un tomo pesado que tenía una tapa negra y comenzó a casualmente pasar las páginas amarillentas que olían a viejo. Las palabras fluyeron de la página y mientras leía entrecerró los ojos y apretó su agarre en el libro. Cuando llegó hasta una página en particular, su cuerpo entero se tensó y ella dejó escapar una risa suave y profunda. Todos los vampiros eran mentirosos, quisiera aceptarlo o no, y parecía que Karl Heinz no era la excepción. Arrancando la página, se la guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido y volvió a colocar el libro en el estante antes de dirigir su atención hacia la pálida criada.

—Me has ayudado bastante en este caso —dijo, moviéndose hacia ella con lentitud—. Lamento que deba de ser de este modo... en realidad, no tanto.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y trastabilló al tomar un paso hacia atrás y se miró el pecho. Había un cuchillo de plata enterrado en este, la sangre le manchaba su vestido negro. Alice pasó por al lado de la chica y empujó el cadáver al suelo.

**...**

Tsuna caminó sola por los pasillos de la escuela. Había despedido a Peter tan pronto había terminado de llorar y había podido hablar. Cuando se estaba dirigiendo derecho hacia la entrada de la escuela, no se sorprendió al encontrar a un vampiro parado esperándola, pero le sorprendió que fuera Subaru.

Acercándose con lentitud, se colocó su bolso en su espalda— Aún sigues aquí.

—¿Quieres caminar hasta casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza— Supongo que no.

Él la agarró del brazo y en solo segundos se encontró en la sala principal de la mansión. La joven trató de separarse pero el vampiro la sostuvo con firmeza y la jaló hasta su cuarto. Empujándola adentro, cerró la puerta con llave y luego posó sus ojos en ella. Ella se pegó a la puerta pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Te han hecho algo.

Pestañeó con sorpresa por sus palabras— ¿A-a qué te refieres?

—Hueles diferente. Arruinaron tu aroma, es... —él enterró la nariz en el cuello de la chica— demandante.

—¿Eh?

Este gruñó y la mordisqueó— Tu aroma es más atrayente de lo que solía ser. Ellos hicieron esto.

Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando la agarró de las caderas y la mordió. No era la misma punzada de siempre que ardía pero aún así le brindaba su dosis propia de placer, el dolor era antinatural por lo que gritó. Le quemó su garganta ya rasposa con gran fuerza mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima. Se sintió tan mal como aquella vez con Ayato, pero cuando perdió la energía para luchar, se percató de algo. Él la estaba rodeando completamente con los brazos, como si la estuviese sosteniendo para que no se cayera. No le clavó las uñas cuando ella se movió, en cambio, la tocó gentilmente como si tuviese miedo de romperla.

Cuando finalmente la soltó, ella se presionó una mano contra el cuello— Yo-

—Te están corrompiendo —dijo bruscamente—. Algo dentro tuyo está cambiando cada vez que uno de ellos te muerde. Como veneno —la volvió a envolver en sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho—. No dejaré que sigan haciendo esto...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he visto lo que sucede cuando una fruta se pudre.

Sus palabras eran bruscas pero también delineaban un tono casi triste y enojado. Le confundía el por qué le importaba tanto... pero de nuevo, nada tenía sentido últimamente.

**...**

Reiji destrabó la puerta de su estudio, el estrés acumulado del día esfumándose al inhalar el olor de los tantos químicos. Sacándose la chaqueta de la escuela, abrió un pequeño closet y la colgó antes de pausar, notando que Alice estaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y su máscara descansaba junto a ella.

—¿Encontraste lo que querías? —Él le preguntó, devolviendo la atención al closet para guardar su bolso de la escuela.

—No, pero aún tengo ideas de dónde buscar —se levantó y presionó una palma fría contra la mandíbula del muchacho, obligándolo a que la mirara— ¿Por qué no me das un descanso?

El pelinegro la apartó y se dirigió a su escritorio— Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Oh? ¿No extrañas todos esos momentos que compartimos?

—No.

Escuchó sus pasos silenciosos cuando lo siguió desde atrás. Justo cuando tocó el escritorio, se dio la vuelta de golpe y le tomó la muñeca, encontrando una siringa que contenía un líquido rojo— ¿Y me pregunto qué es esto?

—Un pedazo de infierno... —se inclinó hacia delante, los labios de ella a centímetros de los suyos— ...o cielo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando aumentó la presión en su muñeca, solo para recibir una fuerte patada en el estómago. El joven se quejó y retrocedió, chocándose contra el escritorio y dándole la oportunidad de apuñalarlo— No te preocupes, Reiji... todo estará bien~

**...**

Nota de Autora: ¡Y, listo!


	25. Código 25

Nota de Autora: Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien estos últimos días, otra vez me aparezco para traerles otro capítulo de _Code For Survival_, estoy tratando de retomar el paso... y ahora la traducción no está muy lejos de la historia original... acabo de terminar detraducir el último capítulo publicado (no se preocupen que no es este).

Ah, y como se enterarán al final, la votación de la pareja ya ha concluido así que se hizo definitivo. Espero que aún sigan leyendo la historia sea cual sea el resultado.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p>En la noche siguiente, Tsuna se encontró sentada en su pupitre, llenando una aplicación para poder entrar a un club. No era nada especial, solo un club de videojuegos que se juntaba todos los días después de la escuela por una hora. Mientras giraba su lápiz entre sus dedos, ignoró descaradamente las miradas que Laito le estaba dirigiendo— ¿Te vas a unir a un club, Slut-chan?<p>

Doblando la hoja, se la guardó en el bolsillo y continuó ignorando al vampiro. Levantó la mano y esperó pacientemente al que el profesor levantara la mirada de su novela romántica y reconociera su existencia. Mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir que se le paraban los pelos de la nuca cuando sintió la punzada de un lápiz en su espalda. Las agudas punzadas se intensificaron con lentitud hasta que juró que Laito estaba tratando de atravesarla con el lápiz— ¡Tanaka-sensei!

El profesor levantó la mirada con un ceño fruncido en su feo rostro— ¿Sí?

—¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor?

El hombre hizo un ademán con la mano y Tsuna se paró y se fue del salón de inmediato. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó la puerta, Laito la siguió justo detrás. Se rodeó con los brazos y continuó ignorándolo mientras se encaminaba a la pequeña caja que estaba llena de consultas estudiantiles y cosas así— Slut-chan, no me vas a ignorar otra vez, ¿o sí?

No era que lo estaba ignorando... de acuerdo, esa era la razón. Había decidido aprovechar lo mejor que pudiera de la secundaria y con reconocer la existencia del vampiro todo lo que hacía era traer un peso a la escuela con ella. Wow, normalmente era lo opuesto. Llegando a la pequeña caja de madera, metió la nota en la angosta abertura antes de darse la vuelta para solo ser aprisionada contra la pared por Laito—Esto está comenzando a sentirse como un deja vu.

—¿Y eso por qué, Slut-chan?

Ella apartó la mirada— Tú y tus hermanos aman empujarme contra la pared.

—¿Quieres que seamos más creativos?

Abrió la boca pero luego pensó en lo que estaba diciendo ¿Realmente se estaba quejando de lo poco creativo que un vampiro era cuando la aprisionaba contra algo? Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared fría y cerró los ojos— No, Laito, no quiero que seas creativo —abrió un ojo—. Si tienes hambre será mejor que te apures antes de que nos metamos en problemas.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a mí?

—¿Sí?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en el rostro del joven— Entonces espero que no sea inconveniente si acepto la oferta.

**...**

Se acercó y desató el moño rojo que rodeaba su cuello y mordisqueó la piel ya dañada. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, una acción que hasta sorprendió al vampiro y a la vez lo deleitó. Era tan distinto a la primera vez que probó su pequeño cuerpo, lo tanto que ella se había resistido aquella noche. Aún sabía horrible, eso era de esperarse, pero ahora era mucho más tolerable de lo que había solido serlo. Acercándola más a su cuerpo, penetró la piel con más fuerza, extrayendo más sangre. Podía tolerar el sabor si pudiera continuar oliendo ese extraño aroma que siempre le acompañaba.

No lo diría en voz alta pero verdaderamente disfrutaba de la mera presencia de Tsuna. Ella era un juguete divertido cuya personalidad tenía muchas facetas y que también podía gritar tan bien como cualquier otro juguete. Su idea extraña de que el mundo acabaría a causa de zombis y de que había un dios era tan entretenido. Pero ahora que podía ver que ella quería que tomara su sangre y que quería su cuerpo, la joven se estaba convirtiendo en un juguete infinitamente curioso. Ayudaba que el tenerla así también irritaba a los demás. Podía ver esas miradas de odio y enojo que los otros le enviaban cada vez que la tocaba o trataba de tomar su sangre en frente de ellos. Todas estas cosas se juntaban para hacer su vida inmortal mucho más interesante de lo que jamás lo había sido.

Luego de remover sus colmillos la miró. La sangre le había subido a las mejillas y pintaba su rostro normalmente oscuro de un rojo vívido. Su aroma era fuerte y pesado, tornándose cada vez más erótico con cada segundo, rogándole que la hiciera suya contra la pared. Le corrió algunas de las hebras azul claro del rostro, se inclinó y la besó en los labios, sacándole una sonrisa arrogante cuando oyó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

Se separó y la observó limpiándose vigorosamente la boca con el dorso de la mano— ¡Me besaste!

—Tú eres la que se quejaba de lo aburrida que era la vida —le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Solo estaba intentando hacerlo más interesante para ti.

—Y fallaste, miserablemente.

La chica se acomodó la ropa y se giró en sus talones, alejándose a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Él la observó con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en la cara para después marcharse en busca de alguna chica desprevenida con la que pudiera jugar. Aquella muchacha era realmente divertida.

**...**

Mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos, Tsuna estaba desesperada por llegar a la limusina a tiempo. Ishiyo le había pedido que se quedara por unos minutos para que la ayudara a sacar unos libros de unas cajas y guardarlos, así que ahora tenía solo cinco minutos de carrera para llegar a la limusina antes de que Reiji la fuera a buscar. La idea hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda mientras movía las piernas en un intento desesperante por correr más rápido. Sin embargo, por la velocidad en la que se estaba desplazando y los pensamientos que la plagaban, no vio y colisionó con alguien, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás con un golpe incómodo a la cabeza.

—¡Tsuna!

Pestañó tratando de deshacerse de los puntos que habían aparecido en su visión, pero dejó que la mano ofrecida la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Cuando los puntos finalmente se desvanecieron, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vacilantemente dio una paso hacia atrás—H-hola, Peter.

El chico frunció los labios mientras la contempló— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Nunca fuiste así de torpe en Nuevo México-

—Sí, pues, tengo que irme.

Le pasó por al lado, intentando llegar a la limusina. Ahora solo le quedaban tres minutos y con la multitud no había manera de que llegara a tiempo— ¿No me vas a hablar?

Sobándose la muñeca, se mordió el labio y luchó por contener la respuesta que quería salir de sus labios. Realmente quería hablarle y ser su amiga pero no que los vampiros pensaran que él era importante para ella. Otorgándole una mirada, sonrió un poco cuando notó algunos de los cambios desde la última vez que lo había visto. Su cuerpo era estaba un poco mas torneado como si hubiese comenzado a hacer pesas y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba más largo, un poco le llegaba a los ojos. Sin embargo, esa mirada de preocupación que hacía que se le arrugara la nariz aún permanecía intacta y un sentimiento cálido inundó su ser gracias a esto.

Suavizándose un poco, le dijo— No puedo hablar ahora mismo.

Él pestañeó y levantó una ceja frondosa— ¿No puedes hablar cuando estás caminando por un corredor? ¿Es eso una ley o algo por aquí? Porque veo a todos los demás conversando.

Las comisuras de los labios de la chica se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Sí, todavía seguía siendo un cretino sarcástico, a veces le recordaba un poco a Reiji. La memoria del vampiro estricto hizo que le regresaran los sentidos, por lo que se giró y alejó a Peter—Escucha, te hablaré en otra ocasión, solo deja que me vaya a casa.

Dándose la vuelta, corrió a todo lo que da, saliendo por las puertas principales y bajando los escalones. En el momento que se escurrió dentro de la limusina, prácticamente pudo sentir la mirada de Reiji derritiéndole la piel. Acomodando su falda, bajó la mirada y se movió un poco mientras este continuaba contemplándola con esos ojos granate implacables— Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento...

—En esta última semana, tu necesidad de desobedecer reglas básicas se ha vuelto una molestia —dijo—. Creo que es hora de que te eche un vistazo para ver cuál es el problema.

Ella apretó los dientes cuando Ayato la agarró, casi sentándola sobre su regazo en el proceso— ¡No llevarás a cabo ninguno de tus malditos experimentos raros con ella!

¿Experimentos? Rápidamente se había enterado de que todos los vampiros tenían alguna peculiaridad, pero siempre había tachado a Reiji de alguien que hacía las cosas "al pie de la letra". Nunca se había imaginado que fuere alguien que le gustara la ciencia, aunque su increíble desempeño en la materia debería de haber sido una indicación evidente. No obstante, el hecho de que querría experimentar con _ella_ sonaba como algo sacado de una historia de terror.

Un resoplido se le escapó ante el pensamiento, haciendo que Ayato la mirara— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio el resto del viaje hacía la mansión. Tsuna fue la primera en salir cuando la limusina se detuvo, pero fue rápidamente retenida por Reiji. Le agarró de la muñeca cuando intentó subir las escaleras— Nunca dije que podías irte.

—Lo siento, Reiji-san.

Educadamente, tan educado como se podía ser con un vampiro, esperó a que juntara sus libros y lo siguió mientras entraban a la mansión. Se percató de que Subaru la miraba, tenía los labios fruncidos en un línea fina pero sus ojos rojos se veían sumamente pensativos. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, él desvió la mirada y emitió un leve gruñido. Después de subir las numerosas escaleras, eventualmente llegaron a su oficina y le hizo un ademán hacia una mesa pequeña que se encontraba adyacente al escritorio. Era redonda, estaba hecha de madera de color claro y en las patas habían diseños tallados encantadores. Parecía algo sacado del cuarto de una princesa y ella se preguntó en silencio de dónde habría venido.

Se sentó en la silla y lo observó colgar su chaqueta escolar antes de regresar a la mesa y tomar asiento. Juntando las yemas de los dedos enguantados, la observó por varios segundos, el silencio haciéndose espeso en el cuarto— ¿Ahora que sabes de tu linaje, crees que te da algún poder en esta casa?

Ella arqueó una ceja— ¿Eh?

—Recientemente has comenzado a romper reglas y quiero que entiendas que a pesar de que eres una Sangre de Plata no estás en la posición de creer que puedes influenciar tu destino en esta mansión —el joven se reclinó en su asiento—. Nos perteneces como nuestra comida desde el momento en que te trajeron aquí y nada en este mundo cambiará eso. Incluso si eres la nieta de Jane, aún morirás en este lugar.

—¿...Qué tiene que ver mi abuela con todo esto? —Dijo— Sé que era una sangre de plata pero eso no significa mucho o si no, no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

Él se rió siniestramente—Es verdad... pero la historia está llena de los errores de nuestros predecesores. Ya terminé de hablar contigo, hora de tu castigo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el vampiro se puso de pie con una sonrisa formándosele en el rostro. Hundiéndose en la silla no tuvo tiempo ni de luchar contra él cuando la levantó bruscamente y la empujó al suelo, su sombra ominosamente cayendo sobre ella.

**...**

Nota de Autora: ¡Y, listo! Así que Reiji plantó un pensamiento en la cabeza de Tsuna... probablemente no es algo bueno. Algo más, la votación para esta historia ha concluido... ¡Aquí están los resultados!

Harem: 8

Shu: 8

Kanato: 6

Reiji: 3

Subaru: 3

Nadie: 3

Laito: 2

Ayato: 2

Wow, estuvo cerca en muchas ocasiones, ¡pero los fans han hablado y quieren un harem! Afortunadamente para todos ustedes, me las ingenié para saber exactamente como lo voy a hacer y al mismo tiempo mantener a los vampiros dentro de sus caracteres. Así que... eso es todo ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo!


End file.
